


Playing with Nightmares

by EricaX



Series: Heroes and Villains [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dreams, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddywhack is one of Quackerjack's worst memories. The evil monster is back and ready to take his revenge on Quackerjack, ready to take what is most precious to him. Meanwhile, Bushroot seemed to have some fears of his own. Continuation of my DWD series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue

\----

Author's Note: This is more of a prologue than anything else, that's why its more short. Then the next chpater will move onto other things and it'll be a while till you hear more about the aftereffects of this chapter. And when I mean later, I mean, later of next chapter. Haha. Enjoy! This is my latest DWD fic. The continuation of Toymaker Madness and all the stories before it!

\-----

The chill of the night air was brisk as the breeze swept by, the cloudless night having no pity on those out in the cold. It was colder than it should be for this time of year, not quite fall yet.

The sound of a store alarm was going off near the center of the city of St. Canard. It wailed endlessly, alerting those that it had just been stolen from. No one was in the streets at this time of night, for the streets were empty save for the occasional car driving by, the passenger on its way home from a long day at work.

The sound of little bells jingling could be heard through the streets a figure dressed up in a jester's costume ran down the street as fast as he could. Actually, he was bouncing on a pogo stick as fast as he could, his ends of his harlequin hat bouncing along with him.

Quackerjack looked back, his crazed eyes scanning the wide street behind him. Headlights suddenly blinded him, making him toward back and look forward.

Darkwing Duck was speeding along on his Ratcatcher, turning on the gas in hopes to gain speed. Instead of his infamous purple fedora hat he was wearing his safety helmet. In the sidecar beside him sat Launchpad McQuack, his goggles on over his eyes instead of sitting on top of his head.

Up ahead, Quackerjack continued to bounce on his pogo stick, trying his best to go faster. He looked up towards the sky, his gaze looking ahead of him a ways, mainly towards the light poles.

"Oh, Megavolt!!!" he cried out in a whiny and high voice. "That's no fair! You're faster than I am! I can't skate like that!"

Megavolt was in fact skating along the electrical wires between each light post, skating by with ease, little sparks of electricity flickering along at his blue boots. He was much farther ahead of Quackerjack's bounces on the pogo stick, which was the jester's current distress.

Megavolt looked back and down at Quackerjack, an eyebrow raised behind his purpled tinted goggles. "Not my problem! You're the one who insisted on getting away by bouncing on your pogo stick!" he turned his head back to watch ahead f him for a moment, skipping over from hitting the top of a light post. He adjusted his arm a bit, feeling the weight of the bag over his shoulder. He continued to speak. "This is just one of the many perks of being a electrically charged villain!" He snickered, feeling no real pity for his friend. It was usually him who was lagging behind when being chased anyways, so it felt good to be in the lead for once.

Quackerjack just scowled up at him, sticking his tongue out at him like a little kid. But Megavolt never saw it, his attention back on his skating, making sure he didn't hit any of the light posts.

Darkwing pushed harder on the gas pedal, trying to gain more speed to catch up to them. It seemed to be working for the most part. He grinned. Quackerjack wasn't going nearly fast enough on his pogo stick to outrun him, but Megavolt on the other hand was a different matter. He hated it when the electrical rodent skated on the electrical wires. He was never able to catch him that way. Darkwing glanced over at Launchpad for a brief moment. "We're gaining on him, LP!" he cried out triumphantly.

Launchpad nodded, looking strange with his goggles on. "It would appear so, LP. But what are we going to do about Megavolt. I don't think we'll be able to catch him."

Darkwing nodded. "I agree. I guess we'll just have to wait to catch him at his next crime spree. It won't be long. Not with his 'precious luminaries' out there waiting to be saved" he mocked, referring to the many times Megavolt had talked about his light bulbs.

Hitting the gas pedal once more, Darkwing gained ever more speed, making him inches away from a bouncing Quackerjack. The jester looked back, seeing Darkwing's outstretched arm. Darkwing kept one hand on the wheel as he stretched as far as he could to try and grab the end of Quackerjack's harlequin hat.

Quackerjack cried out, his eyes wide as he saw how close he was to getting caught. "MEGAVOLT!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could. But Megavolt was still a ways up the road, little sparks proving this far out in the distance. Quackerjack reached into his large clown pants pocket and pulled out several pair of toy teeth, throwing them in front of Darkwing's bike.

Darkwing cried out, retracting back to a sitting position on the Ratcatcher as he tried getting control of the bike as the toy teeth snapped at them. It was then that Darkwing lost control slightly, making the Ratcatcher swirl in circles. Launchpad and Darkwing both yelled as their world became a blurred circle. Darkwing slammed on the brakes, finally getting the bike to stop. Launchpad's head spun, even after the bike had stopped spinning. "Whoa. Let's not do that again, huh, DW?"

But Darkwing was distracted by the toy teeth, which were still trying to bite at them. Luckily the Ratcatcher was too tall for them to jump up on. The Masked Mallard reached into his purple jacket and pulled out a stick. "Here, boys! Go get it!" He threw the stick as far as he could, knowing the toy teeth could never resist running to get it.

Darkwing didn't waste a second. He got the bike going again and hit the gas, catching up to the still bouncing Quackerjack quickly. Once again, he was close enough to grab at Quackerjack's hat; this time being successful. He wrapped his hand around the small bit of material and yanked hard, making Quackerjack stop in mid bounce, crying out as he did.

Darkwing stopped the Ratcatcher, his grip tight over Quackerjack's hat. Quackerjack landed on the cement of the road, looking worn out, his head down. "Ooooh. You'll no fair! Party crashers!" grumbled Quackerjack, his gaze never leaving the cement.

"Yep, yep, yep. Come on, Quackerjack. Maybe they'll have your favorite cereal at the jailhouse this time…" snided Darkwing darkly.

Quackerjack sneered at this, finally looking up to see his capture's face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hush up, Darky. Or you're face will freeze that way." It was a lame come back, but the jester really didn't care at this point. "How's Bushy? Is he pushing up daisy's yet?" He giggled a bit at his pun.

Quackerjack was referring to Reginald Bushroot, ex member of the Fearsome Five. The mutant plant duck had reformed eight months ago. 'Hmmm….a lot has happened since then…' mused the childish duck.

Darkwing pulled hard at Quackerjack's hat, making him stand up. He grabbed the jester's wrists and started pulling him along. Quackerjack's wild eyes moved in the direction of where Megavolt had skated off to. He could no longer see his best friend down the road. He figured megavolt had made a right turn to head to his Light House. He grumbled darkly as Darkwing pulled him along. It was then that his eyes landed on an object that was sitting on the sidewalk across from them. He squinted at it, ignoring Darkwing as he spoke to Launchpad.

He could feel Darkwing tying his hands together, pushing him closer to the Ratcatcher. The object that was on the road was still too far away for him to see, even when he was squinting. For some odd, unknown reason, his curiosity was peaked. He just had to know that it was. He tried moving closer to it, but this just caused Darkwing to snap at him angrily, saying something about not getting away this time. The jester wasn't hearing him though.

OH, it was a box. A colorful looking box. Why, it was a jack-in-the-box. Quackerjack blinked at it, a shiver running up his spine. The last two times he had messed with a Jack-in-the-box had been nightmarish. The first time was the infamous time when Paddywhack had come out and later on sucked him into the toy and into the world of misery. The second time had been when he was working with his newest project, at the time, and needed it to be charged up by Megavolt. That was the day he thought Megavolt had been killed, instead just severely burned and with a loss of recent memories. Poor thing hadn't even remembered he was Megavolt.

"What are you looking at, Quackerjack!?" came Darkwing's angry, demanding voice, piercing through his thoughts. Quackerjack snapped out of it, looking at the angry crime fighter. He nodded towards the other side of the street. "There's a jack-in-the-box just randomly sitting there on the other side of the road."

"Oh, no, you don't, Quackerjack! I'm not being fooled by one of your tricks!" snickered Darkwing.

"No, it really IS there" insisted Quackerjack, ignoring the fact that he was being arrested. Darkwing finally dared to look over in the direction the jester was talking about, but he saw nothing.

"There's nothing there, Quackers. I think you just need a nice loooong vacation in a snuggly little prison cell for a while. Maybe even with a straight jacket on" spoke the duck sarcastically.

Quackerjack gasped when he looked back over to the where the toy had been to find that it was in fact, gone. It was as though the toy had never been there. He stared at the spot with wide eyes. He could feel himself shivering slightly. Too many bad memories came from that toy. But why would he suddenly be seeing jack-in-the-boxes that weren't there.

He could feel Darkwing pull at his wrists, making him come closer. Just as Darkwing was about to push him into the sidecar for Launchpad to look after, a bolt of electricity hit Darkwing in the hand, making the masked mallard jump back with a shout of pain.

All three of them looked up to see Megavolt standing up on the electrical wires of the light poles, glaring down at them. "My, my. It would appear I shocked you Darkwing" chuckled Megavolt in a sneering, nasally voice.

"Megsy!!" cried out Quackerjack in delight. He tried to pull away from Darkwing's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, come on, Quacky! Don't make ME do all the work!" groaned Megavolt, sliding down the nearest light pole. The bag he had been carrying was gone, his hands empty and now glowing with electricity.

Quackerjack, his crazy grin on his face, just blinked at Megavolt for a moment, then before Darkwing could react, the jester did a back flip around Darkwing's arm, which had been behind Quackerjack's back, and escaped from Darkwing's loose bonds.

"Tada!!" cried out Quackerjack, his arms out wide.

Darkwing growled under his breath at the site of Quackerjack getting away and tried grabbing him by the arm, but failed as Quackerjack did another back flip in the air, landing on his hands, then pushing himself upright on the cement. "Can't catch me, Darky!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"Uh, DW….?" stuttered Launchpad's nervous voice. Darkwing looked back to see what the fuss was about, his back almost touching his sidekick's. He looked around Launchpad's tall form and could see Megavolt edging closer and closer to them, a leering look on his face, electricity coming from his hands and plug hat. It didn't help matters that Quackerjack was gloating in front of him, seeing that the two villains had the do-gooders cornered.

Just as Quackerjack was about to pull out something from his pants pocket, his eyes widened. There it was. The jack-in-the-box. It was back. Only this time it was sitting right next to Megavolt's foot. Fear overtook him as he watched as the handle slowly started to turn, his crazed eyes wide. He felt the very air around him grow colder.

"Quackerjack…?" Megavolt's nasally, concerned voice pierced through his fear, making him blink, the jack-in-the-box disappearing from sight once more. Quackerjack looked up into the faces of Darkwing, Launchpad, and Megavolt. And in that order. Darkwing was glaring daggers at him, Launchpad had a look of pure confusion of his face, his neck craned over his shoulder, since he was still facing Megavolt, and Megavolt's face was filled with concern and worry. It was rare for Megavolt to show such concern in public. He usually saved that for when the two of them were alone. He used his bitter, villainous side when out and about causing trouble.

Quackerjack opened and closed his mouth several times, not being able to make anything come out. Darkwing just continued to stare him down angrily. He growled a bit before pulling out his gas gun. "Suck gas, Quacky!" he shouted, pointing it at the jester's overly large beak.

Quackerjack seemed to come back to reality at this, blinking at the gas gun that was touching his bill. He gulped. "You're not in the mood to play, Darky?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Sorry. I'm usually not…" Darkwing seethed.

"Tsk, tsk…" sighed Quackerjack, shaking his head. The bells at the end of his hat were not jingling like they usually were. No one seemed to notice this but Megavolt, who was still watching him with concern, the electricity in his hands and plug hat having gone out.

Quackerjack glanced back down near Megavolt's foot, where the jack-in-the-box had last been. It still wasn't there. That was the second time that night he'd seen it. What was going on?

Darkwing took Quackerjack's lack of concentration to his advantage, pulling the trigger on his gas gun.

Instead of the usual purple gas that come out, a large net toppled over the jester, hitting him in the face. Quackerjack cried out. "No fair! Nets are no fun!!" he wailed.

Launchpad looked back at Megavolt just in time to see the rodent zap him with electricity. Launchpad's eyes went wide with pain as the electricity shot through him, making his body go rigid. It was over a moment later, but the pilot was in shock, making him fall to the ground with a groan. "DW!" he managed to cry out. Darkwing looked behind him just in time to dodge one of Megavolt's electric shocks.

"Oooh, would you just hold still!? It's awfully hard to zap you when you keep moving!!!" raged Megavolt, getting more and more upset each time he missed the dodging Darkwing.

Quackerjack meanwhile, had fallen to the cement hard on his back, his legs flailing about miserably as he tried to get out of the net. It was tight against his body, not allowing him to move much. The majority of the net was around his arms and the little he could move them didn't help. His legs were mainly free but he was unable to stand up. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up. He could hear Megavolt grunt close beside him as he was lifted. He opened his eyes to see Megavolt holding him, his attention on Darkwing and Launchpad.

"I'll fry you dim watts later!" he threatened. He took several feet back, Quackerjack still in his arms. "Yeah! I'll fry you like an old computer disk!" He laughed at this, being the only one who found it funny. Quackerjack just looked up at him, unimpressed.

"Enough talk, Megsy! Playtime's over! Let's skedaddle!!" he cried, anxiously moving about in Megavolt's arms. He hated to be tied up like this. He also knew Megavolt wouldn't be able to hold him like this for long. Megavolt wasn't physically as strong as he wished to be. Besides, he had his electricity to help him in times his strength couldn't.

Megavolt freed his hand a bit, nearly dropping Quackerjack in the process, and started zapping at Darkwing and Launchpad, who jumped and dodged at the attack. Megavolt then hit the Ratcatcher's front tire, making it go flat instantly.

"No!" cried out Darkwing, pulling off his helmet to look at the damage. When he turned back to Megavolt and Quackerjack, he could see Megavolt running away down the street with Quackerjack in his arms.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\-------

In the tall tower on top of Audubon Bridge was dark and quiet. The chilly night sky was starting to cloud up at last by luminous clouds. The lights from the city gave off a soft haze of light that just barely shone up into the large window of the tower.

In the far corner of the tower, away from Darkwing Duck's large computer, away from where his Ratcatcher and Thunderquack were kept, away from Darkwing's kitchen and bed, and away from everything else, stood a dark figure which was facing the wall, huddled over a long table that was sitting right up against the wall. The figure wore a white, torn lab coat. The table was filled with bottles with liquids in them, potted plants, and bags of top soil.

Reginald Bushroot brought the glass that he was examining up to eye level, studying it for several minutes before making a put out sound which resembled a sigh.

"What's the use? Without all my lab equipment, I can't do much of anything…" he lamented. He took a look around the large dark tower, feeling a breeze come in. This wouldn't have been his first choice to hide at, but at the time, he didn't have the option to be picky with his hiding place.

He ran a leafy hand through the purple petals he had for hair and sighed again. He then shrugged. He may as well clean up his small mess. He just knew he had to be thankful that Darkwing was even letting him stay there to begin with. The Masked Mallard hadn't been happy with the plan, but at the same time, the crime fighter knew it was really the only way to keep him safe from Negaduck.

Bushroot was no longer a member of the Fearsome Five. Though, in reality, neither were Quackerjack or Megavolt. The Fearsome Five now only consisted of Negaduck and Liquidator, much to Bushroot's dismay. The two villains were now known as the Deadly Duo. Megavolt and Quackerjack were known as the Dangerous Duo. Ever since what happened at S.P.E.C. several months ago, Negaduck had made it official that he no longer wished the clown and rodent to be in the group, having grown sick of them after leaning of their relationship and just flat out getting tired of them. Bushroot couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be until the Liquidator reformed. If he even did. More than likely he would just go on as a solo criminal.

It was at this moment the elevator that allowed the Ratcatcher to come up inside the tower turned on, allowing the scientist to know that Darkwing and Launchpad were now back from patrol. It was late, Bushroot knew that much. Early morning.

He waited, slowly walking over, wrapping his lab coat closer to his plant-like body as more chilly air came in from the window. At last he was able to see the two of them and immediately knew that things had not gone well. He could hear Darkwing grumbling in anger.

"There goes another tire, LP. That stupid battery-powered freak just had to blow out my front tire!" he was ranting darkly, examining the flat tire.

Launchpad looked sympathetic from where Bushroot was standing, trying his best to calm Darkwing down. "Don't worry about it, DW, I have a spare tire in the back. I'll just go get it and replace it. No need to worry.."

But all of this seemed to be going into one ear and out the other as far as Darkwing was concerned. Bushroot just continued to stand there, a small potted flower in his hands, his tattered lab coat swaying in the wind a bit that was still coming in front the large window.

Launchpad continued to laugh off the whole thing as he went to get a new tire from the other side of the tower as Darkwing sat firmly on the seat of the Ratcatcher, thoroughly displeased as he grumbled his anger.

"So I take it things didn't go well?" came Bushroot's small baritone voice.

Darkwing looked up at the sound of his voice, his scowl leaving his face for a brief moment as Darkwing considered his question. His scowl was back within a minute. "No…..We almost had Quackerjack, but then Megavolt just had to come back and ruin everything!"

Bushroot listened to this information blandly, a bored look on his face. He fingered the pot in his hands a bit, hearing the little cries from the plant that told him it was thirsty. "Sorry to hear that…" But he didn't think Darkwing heard him, for the masked mallard was tinkering with something on the left handlebar of the Ratcatcher. It was typical treatment from Darkwing. The plant scientist knew not to hold it against him. It was hard for Darkwing to be so trusting towards an ex convict. Besides, Bushroot was used to being treated that way. If he was treated like an equal, then he would have to be scared.

It didn't take long for Launchpad to find the spare tire, making his way over to them with it over one shoulder; the tire being quite large. "Here you go, DW. Nice new tire. Now, it you'll excuse me…I'll get right to it" beamed the larger duck. He dropped the tire to the ground, getting ready to leverage the bike up so that he could change tires.

Just as Launchpad was about to put the tire on, his eyes landed on Bushroot, who have a meager smile towards him. Launchpad smiled brightly. "Oh, hi, Bushroot. How are you today?"

Bushroot shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm alright, I guess…."

Launchpad smiled at this answer, not really understanding the underline of Bushroot's actual misery. Bushroot then walked back over to his work table on the far wall, placing the potted plant back to where it had been sitting. Judging by the chilly air outside, placing the plant at the window sill was no longer a good idea. He walked back over, his vine-like arms wrapped around himself, to watch Launchpad put the tire back on.

Darkwing, meanwhile, had meandered his way up to the large communicator screen and computer, pressing button after button. Bushroot glanced up at him, seeing that the duck was quite upset about the night's patrol. "What has you so huffed up, Darkwing? It's not as though this is the first time Quackerjack and Megavolt have gotten away…" He couldn't help but show the slightest hint of gloat in his words, knowing this was true indefinitely.

Darkwing looked up and then down at the ex villain, being several feet above Launchpad and Bushroot's level. Darkwing made a face, repeating Bushroot's words in a disgusted voice; annoyed by the comment. "You know, sometimes, Bushy, its just nice for a plant to just sit in a corner and not make itself noticed…"

Bushroot frowned at that, his arms still around himself. "But that's all I ever do these days……" he sneered.

Darkwing looked down at the console before him. "Then keep doing it!" he hollered back.

Bushroot sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit.

"Ah, don't listen to him, Reggie. He's just upset at the moment. You know how he gets. Tonight's fight with Quackerjack was a bit odd…"

This made Bushroot laugh a bit. "Ha. When isn't a fight with Quackerjack odd? He IS odd?" he smiled.

Launchpad shook his head, adjusting the tire so that it fit properly. "No, I mean, he was more odd than normal. He kept saying something about seeing a jack-in-the-box" explained the pilot.

Bushroot blinked at this news. "A jack-in-the-box?" he repeated, clarifying. Launchpad nodded. Bushroot was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmmm…. You know, the more I think about it, the more I remember him chattering away in fear a while back about a jack-in-the-box. Something about a monster that had come out of it…."

Launchpad suddenly shivered violently, sitting up abruptly, hitting his head. He winced, rubbing where he hit at, but was suddenly shivering once more. "Oooh, don't tell me you're talking about….." he stopped to gulp. "P-P-P-Paddywhack….are you?"

Bushroot blinked. "You know of him?"

Darkwing suddenly landed beside them, having jumped down from the higher level of the computer station. "Of course we do. Gosalyn and I had to worry about him. Gosalyn is actually the one who woke him up to begin with." Bushroot took this news with wide eyes. "Eventually he found Quackerjack, caused some trouble and then apparently he took ol' Quacky as his prisoner, soon finding us. He wanted Gosalyn, since she had been the one who had woken him up. But I saved her and took her place when he tried sucking her into the jack-in-the-box."

Bushroot nodded, noting that Launchpad was shivering dangerously quickly. "Is he okay?" he questioned Darkwing.

Darkwing glanced down at Launchpad, who was sitting on the floor in front of the Ratcatcher. "He's fine" he said briskly.

Bushroot wasn't convinced, but said no more on the subject. "Well, Quackerjack was pretty shaken up by it…I think he even said at one point that he hated jack-in-the-boxes." Even Bushroot had a look of surprise on his face.

"Those are some strong words coming from a duck who worships old fashioned toys…" Darkwing took in a deep breath and sighed as Bushroot nodded. "But you know, he got himself into that mess by hanging around Paddywhack to begin with. I don't know why, I don't WANT to know why" he stated heatedly. Bushroot nodded, not intending to say anymore on the subject. They both look down to see a passed out Launchpad on the floor.

\---------------

The Lighthouse at the western coastline of St. Canard was known for never shining properly. It shone like it should for the most part, but there were times, if one looked at the right time, when large blue sparks could be seen emitting from it dangerously, or the light would be on extra brightly as the inhabitant of the Lighthouse, Megavolt, used it to help with his experiments.

The light wasn't shining as Megavolt trudged up the steps on his Lighthouse, forgetting about the alarms once more and growling at them as they went off. They were supposed to go off when intruders came in. He wasn't an intruder!

It was hard to climb up the stairs with Quackerjack being so heavy and constantly kicking at him. "Hurry up, Megsy! I want untied!" Megavolt did nothing but continue up the stairs, ignoring Quackerjack as best as he could.

He finally made it up to the top of the staircase, panting heavily. He barely made it over to his bed on the other side of them, a safe distance away from his work area, and placed Quackerjack on the bed. The jester immediately started trying to untangle himself from the net, unsuccessful.

Megavolt walked over to one of his cabinets and opened up one of the drawers, moving things about for a minute before he found what he was looking for. He brought out a small pocket knife, shutting the cabinet and made his way back over to Quackerjack.

Quackerjack cocked his head curiously as he watched Megavolt walk over to him, wondering what the electrical rodent was up to. The bells at the end of his hat jingled as they lay on the bed, the ends of his hat so long that they reached the bed. "M-Megsy….Megavolt? Look…I know I can be annoying and I like playing games at inappropriate times….but….it really hasn't come to this, has it!?" he gulped, his eyes wide in fear as he watched Megavolt and the knife come closer.

Megavolt raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Quackerjack flinched and winced as Megavolt took the knife and started cutting at the ropes. It wasn't until he was entirely done did Quackerjack finally relax, slowly realizing that he was in no danger. Quackerjack opened his eyes and looked up at Megavolt with a confused look. "What?"

"What were you expecting me to do?" voiced Megavolt, grabbing the cut up net and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. Quackerjack just sat at his place on the bed and shrugged with a gulp. Megavolt ignored him, turning away to put the knife back. "What was up with you tonight, Quacky? You were acting weirder than normal." He turned to face the jester. "And I didn't think that was possible."

Quackerjack chuckled at this, moving about on the bed so that he was on his hands and knees, looking at Megavolt playfully. "Come on, Megsy….Let's play…"

Megavolt rolled his eyes walking up to Quackerjack and the bed, his eyes bored. "We just played earlier today…"

"Yeah! And now I want to again!" insisted the jester. Megavolt reached over, inching closer and closer to Quackerjack, preparing to kiss him, and just when Quackerjack thought he was going to agree with what he wanted, the rodent pulled down hard on his harlequin hat. Quackerjack pulled back at this, moving his head back and forth and whining.

"Awwww, Megsy, no fair! You know I hate it when you do that!" he cried out, pulling hard on the hat until it came back up above his eyes.

Megavolt shrugged, having no sympathy. "And you know I hate it when you call me 'Sparky' and yet you do it anyways…"

Quackerjack went silent, knowing it was useless to argue.

Megavolt walked over to his desk, which was beside the door in which they had just come in at. He took some of the equipment he kept with him from his belt and placed them on the desk, which was littered with other pieces of equipments and tools he used on a daily basis. The Lighthouse in general was not very tidy, seeing as how its main occupant had a terrible memory and cared little about organization. So long as he could find it within his reach when he needed it, he didn't care. And then of course, an occasional ticking teddy bear or yo-yo could be seen amongst the tools, proving that Quackerjack spent a good portion of his time at the Lighthouse as well as the rodent.

Speaking of toys, Megavolt picked up the ticking teddy bear and tossed it as Quackerjack's feet. Just as it hit the floor, the springs and tiny bomb fell out of it, the bomb itself misshaped and appearing to be a dud. Quackerjack, who was kicking his feet off the side of the bed, pouted as he looked up at Megavolt. "Megavolt! Don't just toss me toys around!" he half whined, half scolded.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Megavolt airily, his gaze on some small batteries he had stolen the previous day. "You toss your toys around here all the time, along with MY tools."

Quackerjack shrugged. "I just assumed you wanted me to toss your things around, since you never said anything about it before" he grinned from ear to ear. Megavolt just rolled his eyes, knowing it was pointless.

"Now, about tonight…." began Megavolt. Quackerjack pulled down on his harlequin hat, knowing what was coming. "What happened?"

"Oooh, well, I kept…..I don't want to talk about…!!!" he shrieked abruptly, scaring Megavolt a bit by the outburst. Megavolt slowly put down the batteries he had been tinkering with, placing them on the table, his crazed and now concerned eyes never leaving the jester. Quackerjack just sat there on the bed, looking like a stubborn little child as he looked away from the rodent whom he called his best friend.

Silence. Megavolt moved around so he was now facing Quackerjack directly, a serious look on his face as his left whiskers twitched. "This….doesn't have anything more to do with……you know…" he looked away uncertainly, the sternness in his voice leaving as he tried to remember. He frowned, trying hard. "You know….about…your past?"

Quackerjack knew what Megavolt was referring to. He was talking about the episode he had gone through just recently involving his revenge on Mr. Meddle, creator of Whiffle Boy and having a lapse of sanity as he had troubles dealing with who he is today after once being Michael Bell.

Quackerjack shook his head. "No….This is more recent…"

It finally dawned on Megavolt, who blinked. "Ooooh….You mean that evil clown fellow…"

Quackerjack shivered. "Yeah, him…" he gulped.

"Not more nightmares I hope. My light bulbs need their sleep, you know. And they can't very well sleep if you keep screaming every night…" tethered Megavolt, crossing his arms, stating his annoyance.

"I've been making you lose sleep, haven't I?" whispered Quackerjack miserably, his head down.

Megavolt shook his head. "No, you clown! Didn't you just hear me!? I said you're making my light bulbs lose sleep! Not me!"

Quackerjack nodded, not willing to argue. He knew Megavolt would never admit to his face willingly that it was he who was losing sleep, unless he forgot he didn't want to admit it. He was making Megavolt lose sleep over those dreaded nightmares. But he couldn't help it. And after what happened earlier on the street, the jester was unsure if he would be able to control himself and his fear much longer.

"Look, let's just relax. Why don't we take a nap? I could use a recharge…" mused Megavolt, removing his belt, goggles, plug hat, boots, and battery. Quackerjack didn't reply, just pushed himself up to the top of the bed, laying against the soft white pillow against the head board. His arms were crossed and his beak set into a sad pout. Megavolt ignored this fact as he climbed into the bed to the left of Quackerjack after walking around the bed to the other side. He pushed Quackerjack over for some more room, then laid down on top of the sheets, not bothering to put himself under them, and rested his head and neck on Quackerjack's lap. The two of them stayed like this and while Megavolt slowly dozed off, Quackerjack just sat there, his eyes unseeing as his mind troubled over the jack-in-the-box he'd seen earlier in the street.

\---

'Misery…..'

'Oh, sweet misery…..'

'I can sense it….I must have it….Oooh, I have been craving it for sooooo long.'

'Oh, it's not the misery of the duck I hate, but this misery is quite good….'

'I must find this misery that belongs to an unhappy heart….'

\----

The moonlight shone through the glass windows of the Greenhouse that once was the home of Reginald Bushroot. At least, it didn't seem to be his home anymore. Only the home of the dreaded Venus-fly-trap dog creature that was his pet, and of course, all of his plants.

The Liquidator knew that Bushroot could not be too far away, seeing as how he had left his faithful pet there to stay at the Greenhouse. Surely the mutant plant duck wouldn't just abandon Spike or his plants like that, not when he cared so much for them.

But then again, Liquidator wasn't so sure of himself anymore when it came to Bushroot. He had once thought that he knew Bushroot inside and out; understood him completely. But it has been a while since he has felt so sure about anything. That was back before Bushroot started having doubts about his life and what he wanted.

It made Liquidator furious to think that the mutant plant duck had left him to go off and attempt to live a 'normal' life. He still didn't understand why Bushroot could possibly think he had anything in life for him besides crime. It simply made no sense to the watery villain. But of course, it wasn't as though Bushroot had spoken any of this to him. Not a word. It didn't help that Negaduck had turned them against each other without their knowledge. That was basically when things started going downhill for Liquidator.

He would never let anyone know, but ever since Bushroot left, he didn't know what to do with himself. Crimes didn't seem to be as much fun now that he didn't have Bushroot to turn to after a hard day's work of driving Darkwing Duck up a wall.

He sloshed his way through the aisles of plants that looked to be slowly drying up. That was another puzzling thing on Liquidator's mind. He found it very hard to believe that Bushroot would simply leave his plants all by themselves to die.

Bushroot's disappearance both hurt and infuriated him. Hurt, because he wasn't able to see Bushroot anymore. The last time they had seen each other, they had almost patched things up between them after what took place at S.P.E.C.. He had saved Bushroot and tried healing him after being nearly fried to death by Negaduck and his contraption.

But that was months ago. Bushroot has been in hiding ever since. It was obvious though that Bushroot had to have come to his Greenhouse since then, otherwise all of these plants that he was looking at would be dead.

It infuriated Liquidator at the same time though. To think that Bushroot was so cowardly, he had to hide like this. All he wanted was the old days back when he and Bushroot….Reggie….had a nice time together. It made his watery, practically non-existent heart sore just thinking about what he missed.

Spike growled and snarled at the Liquidator, as he did every night he came, but the watery canine simply ignored him, his thoughts too clouded with sadness to think of much else.

"Oooh….I sense a troubled playmate…." came a eerie voice. Liquidator frowned, snapping out of his thoughts, full defend mode on as he glanced around the silent and darkened Greenhouse.

"Inquirers wonder….who's there?" voiced the Liquidator.

"Oooh, it doesn't matter who I am…." the voice replied.

"Oh, but it does. All entrepreneurs need to show themselves in order to get a good sale, even via internet!" argued Liquidator, getting all the more suspicious. It was obvious this voice didn't belong to Bushroot, let alone anyone else he'd met. He would have been able to recognize the voice if he had.

Liquidator then felt a presence behind him and quickly swirled around, flinched, then backed away, looking up in shock and fear. There, standing before him, stood a thin, very tall duck. Though it was the strangest, most demented looking duck Liquidator had ever seen, even in his life as Bud Flood. And when being a salesman, who meant some pretty strange folk.

His watery eyes widened. The demented duck made Liquidator immediately think of Quackerjack, only because of the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a skin tight clown outfit with a large ruffled white collar, completely devoid of color with its black and white stripes. Fangs could be seen on his bill as the tall duck grinned down at him evilly, drooling slightly in his insane gaze.

"Holy stock market…." muttered Liquidator. "Who are you?"

"Me…?" questioned the demented duck, leaning down, his legs being incredibly tall and thin. Why, his legs were taller than Liquidator himself. "You want….to know who I--------I am?" Liquidator nodded. "Why…..I am Paddywhack….I looooove.. to plaay."

"Play?" verified the villain. "What sort of games?"

"Games that cause pain and misery…." breathed Paddywhack, his drooling increasing as he leaned closer to the Liquidator, practically looking as though he wanted to eat him.

Liquidator backed away. "I see…." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to handle this. "What interest do you have in me?"

Paddywhack didn't answer right away. He finally took his demon-like eyes off of Liquidator to look about at his surroundings and stretch, moving his long thin limbs in ways Liquidator didn't think possible. "Well, I've been hungry lately….And though I do have a feast coming up soon with a ce---ertain someone I know, I must wait…"

"Why wait?" "Wait….because I want it to be mo----ore fun. I want this person to be begging for mercy…" he drawled, some of his words slurred and held out.

"And may I inquire as to who this person is?" questioned Liquidator, taking another step back. He bumped into Spike, who was hiding behind him, reminding the canine of the cowardly personality of his master. "I may know this person."

Paddywhack took in a deep breath before answering. "Quackerjack…..He needs to be taught a lesson…. Now….enough chit-chat….I'm hungry…and your current misery is enough to feed off of…" Liquidator wasn't sure what Paddywhack meant, but the demented duck closed his eyes and breathed in deeper, and much to his surprise, Liquidator felt his body get colder as his mood fell closer and closer to a deeper depression. He glanced back up, having been looking down at himself, and realized it was Paddywhack who was doing this to him. So that was what he meant by feeding and eating his misery. It was no wonder he could currently think of hardly anything else but Bushroot and how much he missed him.

"Look! Stop it! I might be able to help you!" shouted Liquidator, trying to get Paddywhack's attention. It worked, and Liquidator was able to feel the warmth return to his watery form. "What is it that you want to do to Quackerjack, exactly? What devious plan could you possibly be cooking up? Don't waste another minute, because Liquidator's offer to help won't last!"

Paddywhack looked down at him, fascinated. "You can help me?"

"Definitely. Why, I was once a team member of the Fearsome Five along with Quackerjack" he informed Paddywhack.

"Reallyyyy… ? Then you can help me. Tell me, what is the most precious thing to Quackerjack? What is it that he treasures above everything else?"

This made Liquidator stop and think. Firstly, this was not a question he had been planning to answer and secondly, he hadn't expected Paddywhack to ask it. But in fear of being sucked away into complete misery again, Liquidator began wracking his brain. "His….Banana Brain doll? His toys?" he voiced aloud. This didn't seem to be the answer Paddywhack wanted since he growled. Liquidator continued to think as Paddywhack began making an eerie heaving sound with his breath, which scared the Liquidator greatly. He felt as though he was in a horror movie. It was then that he thought of it. The most precious thing to Quackerjack. He looked up at Paddywhack, who was watching him expectantly.

"But of course! The Liquidator should have thought of this sooner!" he cried out.

Paddywhack seemed to be getting annoyed. "What!? What is it!?"

Liquidator's eyes narrowed. "Ah, ah, ah. Any good business man knows the way into a bargain. What's in it for me?"

"Fooooorrrrr….yooooouuuuu?" breathed Paddywhack.

"Yes. What is in it for me? What do I get for telling you what you want to know?" explained the canine.

Paddywhack's tongue came out of his mouth to wipe away some of the drool away from his mouth. "Ahhh, I sensed this misery coming from you….Though I am hungry and would looooove to eat it up, I now know what you can have… Misery is what I sense and usually I can sense what is causing the missserrrryyyyyy. You pine for this other being. Your…..heart misses this person who is close to you….yessss?"

Liquidator frowned, but nodded, knowing it was true. "Yes. Bushroot. Reginald Bushroot. I want him back. He belongs to me!" he roared the last sentence. Paddywhack nodded.

"That's fine…..If you tell me what I want to know…I will make sure this….Reginald Bushroot is brought to you…." sighed Paddywhack, spinning his head around in a way of cracking it. Liquidator looked away when he did this, but nodded.

"I suppose we shake on it?" he choked nervously, not really wanting to, but knowing it was good business. Paddywhack stretched his arm out to Liquidator's watery one and they shook hands. Liquidator snapped his hand back quickly thereafter. He then grinned wickedly.

"The most important thing to Quackerjack is his devious and electrifying partner in crime: Megavolt!"

Paddywhack blinked at this. "And who is this 'Megavolt'?" He seemed surprised that the most precious thing to him wasn't an object, but a person.

"Someone who is almost always nearby Quackerjack. The two of them are inseparable. In fact, they love each other!" announced Liquidator. Liquidator almost felt guilty for letting this information out, old feelings of a slight brotherhood bubbling in his chest over all the times they worked together. But he ignored it. It wasn't his problem. They weren't a team anymore.

"Loooooove each other!?" elated Paddywhack. "Oooh, the misery."

"Now when you will bring Bushroot to me!?" demanded Liquidator, making sure he wasn't being cheated out on.

"Do you know where he issss?"

Liquidator scowled. "No."

"Then….It will take some time for me to find him….but don't worry…I will. What does he look like?" inquired Paddywhack, looking as though he was starting to get antsy with anticipation.

"He's a mutant plant duck. That's all you need to know. He's one of a kind…" He spoke this last bit gently, then added even softer. "He really is…"

"Fine then….I bring my word that I will bring him to you, since you helped me find what is most precious to Quackerjack. It will bring that little clown so much pain and sorrow… Goodbye for now…."

And Liquidator watched as Paddywhack morphed into a shadow and drifted off. It was only then did the watery dog notice a jack-in-the-box near the door to the Greenhouse. It vanished right before his eyes moments later.

\--


	3. Chapter 3

\----

'I neeeeeed it. I waaaaaaant it. Pain…..Misery…..Depression….'

'I'm coming for you, Quackerjack….'

\---

Crickets chirped outside deep into the night while the two occupants of the household prepared for bed. They were currently both in the large bathroom that Megavolt had installed shortly after making the Lighthouse his home. It wasn't nearly as big as the bathtub Quackerjack had at his toy mansion hideout, but it was a bathtub nonetheless that both of them could use.

A shower was usually what Megavolt would prefer to take, but given that he was with Quackerjack at the moment, he had the feeling when the subject was first brought up that, despite it being HIS hideout, he wasn't going to have much choice in the matter. Quackerjack found that showers were too boring and the use of a rubber ducky was not so that it could sit there at your feet and slowly drift closer and closer to the drain.

No. Rubber ducks, which happened to be something Quackerjack loved, was meant to be used in a bath. So of course, this meant that not only did Quackerjack INSIST that both of them take their bath at the same time, but the rest of the small room in the bathtub they had had to be filled with rubber ducks of all sizes. And lastly, what was a proper bath without bubbles?

Megavolt was always in a sour mood when he was anywhere near water, therefore, bath time was not his favorite time in the least and the jester knew this very well. However, Quackerjack ignored the fact altogether.

Megavolt took the washcloth and rubbed at his arms, noting that his fur was frayed and burned in several places. He cracked his neck, only to wince at the slight pain, then go back to rubbing at his arms. Quackerjack wasn't washing himself at all, instead playing with his rubber ducks. The jester took one of the ducks and placed it on top of Megavolt's head.

"Hehehehe. There you are, Megsy! Such a nice little hat!" he giggled with glee, grabbing a handful of bubbles and blowing them about.

Megavolt ignored him, shifting his legs underneath the water a bit. They were hitting Quackerjack's legs, but the jester ignored it, having too much fun with his bubbles.

"Megsyyyy!!!!" whined Quackerjack after a while. Megavolt stopped washing himself to look up at the jester in a questioningly way. "Why aren't you having more fun!?"

Megavolt blinked. " I AM having fun. Besides, you should know better. You know how much I hate water! Just be grateful I'm even taking this bath…" This last bit came out in a mumbled blur, but Quackerjack seemed to have gotten his point. Usually, Quackerjack would have continued to complain, but instead, he took a wet feathery hand and touched Megavolt on the cheek.

This caught the rodent's attention immediately. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here with me Megs…" answered the duck quietly. This seemed out of character for the jester, but Megavolt knew he meant it. Megavolt gave a weak smile at this sentiment, wary of what the jester was up to. Knowing him well, Megavolt guessed right when Quackerjack placed another rubber ducky on his head. The sweet, serious moment didn't last hardly a minute for Quackerjack, who went back to playing with his ducks.

About twenty minutes later, Megavolt found himself to be properly clean and desperately in need of electricity. He grabbed a towel that was just beside the nearly full; tub and stood, quickly wrapping himself up in it. Quackerjack watched him stand, having been drawn out from his terrors on the ducks, who were being attacked by a larger duck.

"Getting out?" squeaked Quackerjack.

"Yes. I need power….And my hands are turning wrinkly" replied the rodent. Quackerjack nodded, going back to his playing.

"I should be out in a bit!" he announced, pushing all his ducks to the other side of the tub where Megavolt had been. Megavolt barely registered what he had been told as he slipped into his pinkish red robe. He placed his feet into his light bulb slippers and opened the door to the bathroom and shutting it behind him. Splashes and squeals could still be heard from Quackerjack's bubble bath playtime.

The Lighthouse was darkened since it was starting to get late and Megavolt refused to use any light bulbs unless he absolutely had to. Otherwise he would be just as bad as any other light bulb enslaver. He shook his head as his frazzled mind went over the cruelty of light bulbs and other home appliances as he walked over to the side of the bed, picking up his large battery. It was currently connected to its battery charger so he disconnected it, beaming that it was fully charged. He began tinkering with the wires around the charger, along with the cord to the small lamp on the small table in front of him.

"Yes, I know, Shade….." he mumbled to the lamp as he worked. He sat down on the hard floor, still in his robe. "Yes…I told him not to do that to you…..But that's Quacky for you…" He took his battery off of the charger and placed it on his back, adjusting the straps a bit.

Meanwhile, as he sat there and consoled his lamp as he worked with the battery charger wire and the lamp's cord, a shadow on the other side of the room inched closer and closer to him; growing.

'There you are….'

'Oh……how lovely….You contain lots of misery too…'

'The one named Megavolt….'

The shadow crept closer to Megavolt, who was still oblivious. The jack-in-the-box slowly appeared a short ways from Megavolt, its handle slowly twisting around as the shadow grew closer. Paddywhack noted that Megavolt was wearing his battery and cocked his head to one side, drooling a bit.

'Such a pretty toy you are. Quackerjack has gotten so much better at his toy making since the last time….You seem so real….Like a real person….But that's not possible. Quackerjack only cares about toys…… He wouldn't care for something that wasn't a toy….'

It was at this moment that Megavolt stopped muttering soothing words to his lamp friend and tensed, feeling an eerie chill in the air. He sat up straight, having been sitting hunched over a bit, and slowly looked backwards, only to see that there was nothing behind him.

"Quacky?" he called out. He shrugged indifferently a moment later and went back to his chatting with the lamp.

'Oooh, how did he do it!? How did he do it!? How did Quackerjack create this toy!? He's so fascinating! He's battery powered, that's obvious….Oh, I want….I want to….I want to touch him….' The shadow inched closer and closer as Paddywhack reached out his hand and tried touching Megavolt, drooling at the thought of the misery he would get from it.

The bathroom door burst open and out came Quackerjack, steam billowing out from the bathroom. "Megsy!!!" he called out happily.

Paddywhack quickly vanished before the jester noticed him.

Quackerjack, who was in nothing but his heart patterned boxers and several rubber ducks in his hands came happily bouncing over to Megavolt, his feathered slightly damp from all the steam in the bathroom. He stopped right behind Megavolt, who was still sitting and facing the small table. "Oooh, why did you put your battery back on!?" he demanded, pulling down on the battery as he jumped. This made Megavolt nearly fall over.

"Hey!" cried out Megavolt in annoyance. "I put it back on to re-charge!" Quackerjack just gave him a toothy grin as he cocked his head slightly.

Paddywhack had retreated back into the shadows of the opposite side of them room, smiling wickedly at the two of them as he watched and listened.

Quackerjack helped Megavolt up and the two of them sat on the bed. It was then that the two of them did something that caught Paddywhack entirely off guard. As he watched them, they pressed their mouths against each other, then letting go and holding each other close. Paddywhack made a face, not understanding it in the least. He shrugged it off, trying to stay focused.

Quackerjack then started playing with his rubber ducks again as he laid down on the bed, giggling madly about something Paddywhack didn't understand either. It was about something that involved Megavolt and himself and how much fun they had had.

"Say, Quacky….What do you suppose happened to ol' Bushy?" voiced Megavolt after a while.

Quackerjack tore his eyes away from the rubber ducks he was still playing with and glanced over at Megavolt, their backs on the bed. "He left the Five, remember? Before we got kicked out by Negs."

"No."

Quackerjack made a snorting noise. "Should have figured." He adjusted himself on the bed better, still in nothing but his boxers. "He become a no-fun goodie-goodie."

"Ohhh, right. Well, Bushroot never was a very good villain…" Megavolt sniffed distastefully.

As soon as his name was mentioned, Paddywhack immediately remembered his deal with Liquidator and how he was supposed to find and bring Bushroot to him. Paddywhack was usually not the type to keep his word, seeing as how he never cared, but he knew and could tell that this could in fact come to his benefit if he went along with Liquidator's deal.

He licked his lips as he watched Megavolt and Quackerjack and forced himself not to show himself and ruin the fun and suspense of it all. He slowly disappeared into the shadows he came from.

\----

On the other side of town, another ex-member of the Fearsome Five was not having nearly as good of time as Megavolt and Quackerjack were. In the darkened tower, Bushroot sleepily walked over to his bed, still being able to hear Darkwing mutter to himself over near the large computer screen. He knew it wasn't terribly late, but for some reason he resented Darkwing for staying up so late. He knew that Darkwing was basically the only reason he had a roof over his head and a decent place to live and wasn't fleeing for his life as he hid in the St. Canard city park. But it was times like this when the Masked Mallard irked him. He could at least show a bit more courtesy, especially when talking to him.

The conversation earlier was still in his mind. Darkwing's comment 'You know, sometimes, Bushy, its just nice for a plant to just sit in a corner and not make itself noticed…'

Bushroot harrumphed at the memory as he crossed his arms, walking over to the large window that was near his little 'home' in the corner. "I'm not just a plant, ya know. I'm PART plant, meaning I'm not FULLY plant….." His anger slowly disappeared though as he looked down at his hands and then down at the rest of his body. "Ooooh, let's face it, Reggie, you'd be better off AS a plant…Seeing as how you really don't have much going for your life anyways…"

He came away from the window, looking sullen.

"See you later, Reggie! Night!" called over an enthused Launchpad, waving a large arm up in the air as he waved goodnight to the plant duck. Bushroot waved back, but not nearly as enthused and watched as Darkwing and Launchpad left the tower.

'But of course, no goodnight from Darkwing. No, that would mean he was friendly towards me and actually LIKED ,me' thought Bushroot bitterly. 'At least Launchpad is nice… And Gosalyn, of course…They actually call me Reggie now…' He smiled a bit at this, but the smile soon vanished as reality set in. He sat down on his little bed, which was actually a giant pot full of soil. He laid down in it, making himself comfy.

'Night, master'

'Sweet dreams, master'

The little voices of his fellow plants wished him a goodnight and that was how he fell asleep; to the voices of those he knew would ever be his closest friends.

\----

'Oooh, the misery….'

'I……think its tiiiiime……to find him….'

'I can sense him…..Up in the tower…….Hiding from the wooooorllldd…..How sad….How miserable…..how…delicious….'

\----

Paddywhack entered the tower swiftly through all the shadows that were inside of it. His jack-in-the-box appeared and soon he was able to stretch his long thin legs closer and closer to where Bushroot was sleeping in his large pot of soil. Fangs showing, Paddywhack inched his way closer.

Bushroot shivered in his sleep as a chill in the air brushed past him. He groaned a bit, just wanting more sleep, but the coldness didn't go away and so he turned himself around, his eyes only half open. As he looked out, he was able to see two very thin legs, one looking black and the other looking white.

He took a leafy hand and rubbed at his eyes. When he continued to look and his mind began to work, he gasped in fright, his eyes going wide as he slid backwards until he reached the side of his pot of soil. He dared himself to look up, curling up in fright as his eyes landed on Paddywhack, who was staring down at him, his devilish eyes glaring down at him as he showed his fangs, a cruel smile on the tall duck's beak.

Bushroot's blue eyes widened in fear as he shouted out in alarm.

"Will you plaaaaay with me?" Paddywhack asked a drawled low voice. Bushroot just continued to shiver and try backing away.

"…..I am…here…..for yooooooou" continued Paddywhack, tilting his head strangely to one side, making it look as though his head was about to snap off.

Bushroot felt as though his heart was going to pound its way out of his chest as he sat there, now shuddering uncontrollably as he slowly moved backwards, even though there was nowhere else to go since the pot of soil he was in was right next to the wall.

"M-M-Me!? W-What do you--want with me!?" stammered Bushroot. He averted his eyes so that he didn't have to look into Paddywhack's deranged ones. Paddywhack leaned downward, which made the mutant plant duck give out a small cry as he continued to try to back away.

Paddywhack seemed thrilled at Bushroot's fright. "I was tooooolllld to come and get you…."

"Get me!? And what!? Take me someplace!?" demanded Bushroot. He didn't know where his bravery to speak was coming from.

"Yessssss" Paddywhack spoke in his hallow voice. "A friend of youuuurs did a favor for me and I am doing a favor for him in rettuuuurn…."

"Who!? Who sent you!?" squeaked Bushroot.

"I can't remember what he called himself. I found his name to be far toooo….dull. So not fun….Besides, it doesn't matter…" Bushroot just sighed at this. "Now…" Paddywhack leaned down further and closer to Bushroot, his face inches from the green duck. "Will you play with me?"

Bushroot didn't respond, having heard this question twice now, he just kept trying to keep his distance from Paddywhack, kicking his root-like feet in hopes to get farther away as his arms and back were against the wall. Paddywhack brought his hands out in front of him, moving back a bit, and his jack-in-the-box appeared. Bushroot gasped when he saw this, shuddering violently.

'Master!'

"Master! Be careful!'

Bushroot could hear the little voices of his plant children in his mind, but he pushed them away, knowing nothing of what was happening and fearing what could happen.

Paddywhack took hold of the handle to the jack-in-the-box, slowly stepping backwards. What took place next was a whirlwind to Bushroot. The jack-in-the-box opened, a bright white light coming from it and seconds later, he felt himself being pushed towards it. He started screaming loudly, trying to stop his body from moving closer, but before he knew what was going on he was sucked into the jack-in-the-box, his screams echoing into the darkness of the tower. Paddywhack gave out chilling laugh.

\----

He didn't know how long he had been there. A day? A minute? An hour? A year? I didn't matter, all he knew is that the moment he stepped into this place, something was terribly wrong.

He couldn't sense his plants. He no longer heard them whisper little greetings or sayings to him. He could no longer hear them converse with each other. And this made him feel so utterly alone. More alone than he ever thought he could feel. This was nothing compared to how he had felt before and it made him want to cry in despair.

All he could do was curl up and be utterly alone, the loss of his plant friends being terrible and miserable. It seemed to be the only thing he could think of. How pitiful he was and how pitiful his life was. He just wished it would all end as he sat there in the vast world of nothing.

\--------

The Greenhouse was just as Paddywhack had left it. Boring. He appeared through the shadows, stretching as he did so. He looked about, turning this way and that, only to jump at the sound of something barking. He turned back around and looked downward, seeing Spike barking at him angrily. Though at the same time, Spike was showing a great amount of fear since he was further back away from Paddywhack.

"Will you play with me?" asked Paddywhack as he leaned down towards Spike. Spike just yelped and ran off.

"Are you looking for someone? Are you tired of finding them the old-fashioned way? Try Liquidator's easy way to finding!" came a voice. Paddywhack moved his head and watched as Liquidator bubbled up from a crack in the cement and become his dog form.

"There you are…..I believe this is who you wanted…." and without further ado, Paddywhack took the jack-in-the-box and started turning the handle backwards, where the lid opened up and the bright light shone through.

A moment later, in which Liquidator was blocking his eyes from the light, Bushroot's cries could be heard and when Liquidator opened his eyes a moment later, there laid Bushroot in front of him on the cement.

Shivering, Bushroot looked up and at his surroundings and he immediately saw Liquidator.

"Likky!" he cried in sheer happiness. He stood quickly and bounded towards the watery dog, wrapping his vine-like arms around the other. Liquidator was shocked by this show of affection, seeing as how the last time they had spoken they had not been on good terms, so he assumed it was mainly because the mutant was so frightened. Bushroot was practically giddy.

Liquidator slowly wrapped his arms around Bushroot, enjoying the embrace. The embrace lasted a few moments before Bushroot finally let go and he raised his leafy hands up to his ears. "I….can here my plants again!" He then blinked and came back to reality, looking back at Paddywhack, who was staring them down with boredom. Bushroot squeaked at the sight of him and hid behind Liquidator. This seemed to please the watery dog greatly.

"I……brought him for you……just as you had asked……So now are even…." informed Paddywhack, swaying back and forth a bit.

Liquidator's enthusiasm and good mood came to a halt when the ghostly duck said these words, for he could feel Bushroot tense up behind him, realization coming to him. "Wait….You…You sent him to come and get me!?"

Paddywhack just watched, a demented grin on his face. "Oooh, such sweet misery…. Are you suuuuure you want him? I could very easily take him and feed off him for days…."

Bushroot shuddered at this, his attention back on Paddywhack. "Y-You mean, take me back to that place!? That….." He pointed to the jack-in-the-box that Paddywhack was still holding. "Inside of that. Oh, no….Please don't take me back there! It was a nightmare!"

Paddywhack nodded vigorously. "Of coooourse it issss. I feed off misery and depression from others. It's what makes me grow strong…." At this he dropped the jack-in-the-box and showed the non-existent muscles he had in his arms. Bushroot pushed himself closer to Bushroot, only to remember that he was the one who had brought him here and sent that hideous monster after him.

"A satisfied costumer is known for leaving after a great deal" snapped Liquidator to Paddywhack, who seemed unfazed by his sudden anger.

"Ooooh, I see. You want me to leave…..But what if I don't want to leave?" slurred Paddywhack slightly. Liquidator growled at this.

"I think it would be best if you left now" hissed the ex-salesman. Paddywhack picked up his jack-in-the-box and grinned devilishly. He took his hand and place it over the handle to the jack-in-the-box, preparing to turn it.

Bushroot jumped with a cry. "NO!" he hollered, jumping up again and practically on top of Liquidator's shoulders. "No! Don't let him turn it! He's going to suck us into that place! That horrid, horrid place! Stop him, Likky!"

Liquidator gave his green companion a confused look, yet did as he was told. He gathered a collection of water into his hands until it was a thick watery ball and aimed it at Paddywhack's hands. He threw the ball of water at him and before Paddywhack was able to continue turning it, the ball smashed into his hands, making the ghostly duck drop it.

"Ooooooh, neither of you are very fuuunnnn…." shouted Paddywhack. Liquidator just glared at him while Bushroot looked upon him fearfully as he cowered behind Liquidator.

Paddywhack didn't waste any time. "I'll see you soooooon then" and both villains watched as he slowly disappeared, along with his jack-in-the-box, drifting off into the shadows.

Bushroot still clung to the back of Liquidator as Paddywhack left and stayed there for several moments, shivering. Liquidator didn't mind, for he just stood there. He was waiting, waiting for Bushroot to react or say something.

Bushroot let go of the breath he had been unknowingly holding and sighed, taking his arms off of Liquidator's shoulders and trying his best to calm himself down. Liquidator slowly turned around to face Bushroot and the green villain looked up to meet his watery eyes.

"Hi" squeaked Bushroot awkwardly.

Liquidator just smiled back at him. It was then that Bushroot became aware of his surroundings. He stepped away from Liquidator, a glare coming across his green face. "You….You did this to me…"

"I did nothing--"

"You sent him to come and find me!" snapped Bushroot bitterly.

Liquidator crossed his arms. "I wanted to see you" he spoke stubbornly, and Bushroot noted that he didn't even bother to admit his crime. Bushroot scoffed, crossing his arms. He berated himself as he felt his cheeks go hot.

Liquidator took this time to whip around the other side of Bushroot, now behind him, and wrap his watery arms around him. He placed his chin on Bushroot's shoulder. "Besides, this grand turn of events guarantees full satisfactory!"

Bushroot just looked him, unsure of what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue chairs spun in the living room of the Mallard house as Darkwing and Launchpad finally made it home after a long night of working on crime scenes and investigations. Darkwing, now in the clothes of Drake Mallard, quickly stood from his chair the moment it had stopped spinning, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Boy, I tell you, Launchpad," he sighed after yawning. "It just seems as though some of those cases will just never get finished." He whipped around to face the pilot, pointing a finger at him. This made Launchpad flinch backwards in surprise. "But I'll never let those unsolved cases beat me! No siree!" He crossed his arms and stood there in confidence.

There were some cases in St. Canard that Darkwing always seemed to have trouble to solve. Not all crimes in St. Canard involved a member of the Fearsome Five, or Splatter Phoenix, or FOWL, or any of Darkwing's other major criminals he's worked with. He shuddered at the reminder of Jambalaya Jake, thanking that he hadn't heard from that particular villain for a great while. He hated the thought of that alligator of his.

No, some of his crimes that he dealt with were smaller, but more complicated. Murders and thefts that needed more investigation than the average crime. It was these crimes that had him stay up even later in his Tower trying to figure them out.

Launchpad, still sitting in the blue chair, just looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. He opened his beak, but then shut it quickly. This odd behavior did not go unnoticed by Drake, who cocked his head to one side in question.

"What is it, LP? You look like you want to say something" pushed Drake, hoping for an answer.

Launchpad nodded, pushing up the goggles he wore on the top of his head. "Yeah, DW, I do….Umm…." he laughed nervously. "I don't really know how to say this but…" Drake gave him a puzzled expression. "But I really think you should…lay off Bushroot."

Drake's eyebrows shot up as he gave Launchpad a skeptical look. Launchpad saw this look and gulped. "I-I just mean…." he paused. He took in a deep breath and then it all just spilled out. "You're so mean to him, DW! Give the poor guy some slack! I mean, I know he was a member of the Fearsome Five, but its been a while since then! Give him a chance!"

Drake remained silent for several minutes, just watching Launchpad with his skeptical gaze, then finally blinked and looked away. He cleared his throat, his hands on his hips. "Okay, Launchpad…..So you're trying to tell me that I need to be nice to him?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the pilot.

Drake nodded, placing a hand under his chin in thought. "Alright, well, has it ever occurred to you that that could possibly be hard for me, seeing as how he is a villain!!??" His voice was raised at the end of the sentence.

Launchpad cringed, but was far from over with his speech. "WAS a villain, DW! WAS! He isn't anymore! He's reformed! And you really need to push past the fact that he was. Now he's just a lonely guy who needs friends. I mean, his entire life is wrecked. He can't even go home to his Greenhouse anymore in fear of Negaduck!"

Drake went silent at this, listening to what his friend had to say. He thumbed his fingers together, contemplating this new development. He clicked his tongue. "Fine. I'll lay off him a bit. Will that make you happy?"

Launchpad thought deeply for a moment, looking away, scratching the back of his head, then sighed. "Yes and no." Drake crossed his arms with impatience. "You see, I don't just want you to lay off him. I think you should actually because friends with him. Because I know how you get, DW. You'll lay off him, alright, and therefore flat out ignore him!"

Drake scoffed at this, looking away. He huffed for a few minutes, muttering. "Great…." Launchpad heard him mutter. Drake then turned his full attention of his friend. "Alright……I'll try to….." he gulped. "Be his….friend…"

Launchpad beamed at this. "Excellent DW! That would be great!!" They both started walking in towards the front room. "He really is a nice guy once you get to know him!" continued Launchpad enthusiastically.

"LP…." sighed Drake with a hint of closure.

But Launchpad didn't hear him. " He's friendly and you know, this experiment he's working with now makes roses more vibrant--"

"Launchpad…" spoke Drake louder as they walked into the kitchen, his voice sounding more angry and annoyed.

"And you know, what's so bad about that? Frankly, I like roses. Never been around them much save for the patch of them that once grew near the airport in Duckberg--"

"Launchpad!!" hissed Drake.

"But then I moved here…"

"LAUNCHPAD!!!!!" screamed Drake, which sounded through the darkened house and into the night.

\---------------------------

The sun was starting to set over St. Canard, clouds in the distance that lit up with lightning every now and then. A low rumble would emit from the luminous clouds and caused residents in the city to start heading inside before the approaching storm came too close for comfort.

The Lighthouse that stood at the bay of the ocean beside St. Canard, stood tall and radiant as the storm approached, the search light going around and around as it did its job and helped lost sailors. Although, it didn't appear that anyone was out in the ocean at this time of the night. For now, the light just shone peacefully. But inside the Lighthouse was far from peaceful as the two occupants inside dealt with each other.

"Quackerjack, how many times have I told you to keep your toys away from my equipment!?" demanded an annoyed Megavolt. The two of them were both in their robes, having taken a bath together earlier. Megavolt tried to look affronted, stern, and annoyed, but the jester who was standing opposite of him, holding his Mr. Banana Brain doll close, found it hard to find him look anything but those things. For one, Megavolt was in his pinkish-red robe, secondly, his plug hat, goggles, battery, and the rest of his outfit was missing, and lastly, those ridiculous light-bulb shaped slippers he insisted on wearing did absolutely nothing to help his villainous image. Megavolt had his hands on his hips, a light bulb in one hand as he glared at his housemate.

"Oh, you've told me at least a dozen times!!" snickered Quackerjack, doing a flip in the air. He was a multi-colored robe that he had never owned until just recently. Megavolt had insisted on getting him one, since otherwise the jester would only walk around in his boxers.

"Then why won't you listen to me!?" groused Megavolt as he took a stuffed panda from his work table to emphasis his point.

Quackerjack did several acrobatic flips before landed in front of the rodent, grabbed one of his cheeks and pulling at it a bit. This made Megavolt scowl at him as he rubbed his cheek a moment later. "Because I just LOVE to tease you!"

Megavolt rolled his eyes at these words, turning around and going back the small table next to the bed. There was a large purple lamp on it and a handful of twisted wires beside that Megavolt started messing with. An instant later, Quackerjack's arms were around his waist as he rested his head on Megavolt's shoulder. "Megsy, love, speaking of my toys….I haven't been to my Toy Kingdom in days and I miss it… Would you mind too much if I go home for a bit?"

Megavolt didn't respond right away as he fiddled with some of the wires he had on the table beside the bed. "Are you then going to spend the night there?"

Quackerjack pouted, still holding tightly to Megavolt as he shuffled his feet a bit, where he still wore his big clown cloth shoes. "I could…..I don't know. It depends on how long I stay there…." He felt Megavolt nod.

He let go of Megavolt and rushed off to go and get changed. "Thanks, Megs! I knew you would understand!" he started babbling. "I miss my Toy Kingdom!"

"I don't. All those toys staring down at me…." the rodent shivered at the very thought. It wasn't long before Megavolt could hear the bells at the end of Quackerjack's hat jingle. The jester came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, which caused a spark to emit from the rodent's whisker.

Megavolt could hear Quackerjack slam the door behind him as he left, which he always did. Somehow the jester found pleasure in slamming doors. Megavolt shrugged, not caring. He had too much work to do to be concerned with much else. His poor luminaries needed attention and for the last few days he hadn't been giving them enough, or so they told him.

The electrical rodent stood at the table, all kinds of work pieces and pieces of mechanical parts were spread out on the table. Wires, screws, metal pieces, nuts, bolts, light bulbs, computer chips, light switches, buttons, screw drivers, hammers, and all kinds of other work pieces were in front of him, just below his blue-gloved hand. He grinned, feeling the rush of excitement run through him at the prospect of creating something that could possibly save his luminaries from a world of slavery. Of course, the feeling could also just be his breakfast. Burnt toast did that to him.

He picked up the hammer, grabbing a flat sheet of shiny metal, prepared to start shaping it for the control he was going to build. Just as he was raising the hammer to hit it, the sound of something falling to the ground with a clang hit his ears. Megavolt flinched and dropped the hammer back on the table, whirling around to see what it was he had heard. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced about the room behind him, seeing nothing wrong from the first glance. He was about to turn around when he heard the sound come again, only this time it was on a different side of the room.

Megavolt growled under his breath. "Quacky, if that's you, I suggest you stop it, otherwise you'll be roast duck…" he snarled in his nasally voice, not in the mood to play games. He had thought he had made that clear before the jester had left.

Silence greeted him, which made him edgy. Had it been Quackerjack, the jester would not have been able to contain himself any longer and would have jumped out by now, whining that Megavolt had guessed that it was him.

"Quackerjack?" blinked Megavolt, now utterly confused. If it wasn't Quackerjack, then what was making all the noise? Megavolt glanced over at his television set. He saw a flash of lightning and saw that the approaching storm was now in St. Canard. "Hmmm…It's not TV…." he muttered. He glanced at his toaster. "It's not Charlotte…. Not Bulby or Lampfuse." He scratched underneath his plug hat, starting to get annoyed. He turned back to his work table, only to stare at the mess in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly and gave out a frustrated groan. "Oooh, great! Thanks to that stupid noise, I forgot what I was working on!!" There was a great flash of lightning and a great rumble of thunder, which didn't help matters in the least.

"Yes…." whispered a dark voice.

Megavolt stiffened at the sound, now standing ramrod straight in fear. He turned back around. "Who's there!?" he demanded in a frightened voice.

As his beady eyes shifted back and forth in widened fear, he didn't notice the shadow move quickly above his head on the ceiling and over to the wall behind him.

"Ah, yes……at last I have shown my presence. I have been most anxious to meet such a fascinating toy as yourself." A bolt of lightning shot off once again.

"Toy!? What are you talking about!? Who the hell are you!?" He couldn't help but show the fear in his voice and features of this ghostly intruder.

"Oooh……..but don't you know? You are Quackerjack's greatest creation yet…… You are the key to his demise….." he began to drool just at the mere thought of Quackerjack's pain and suffering he would feel at the torture of Megavolt.

"Creation!? Look, pal, I don't know who or WHAT you are, but you've obviously hit a wall too many times! I'm no creation! And what has this got to do with me and Quacky!?"

Paddywhack just stared at him droningly, his fangs showing as he drooled and leered, his thin body hunched over.

"I know who you are…..I think. " Megavolt lessened up, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be scared. He placed a hand to his head in concentration. "Hang on, its coming to me….." Paddywhack stopped showing his fangs and gave him a look of surprise, blinking at him. "I almost have it…." He knocked on his plug hat with his fist as he wracked his fried brain to remember. "Oh, Paddywhack!" He cried out triumphantly. His mood and posture then slackened as reality hit him. "ohh…."

"Hmmmm…….Yesss, that is whooooo I am. So glad you know who I am. This means that we can skip introductions and get straight to the tasty fun….."

Megavolt sneered. "Yeah, I don't think so, buster! I am NOT allowing you to do anything to my Quacky!" The thunder from outside barely registered in Megavolt's frazzled mind as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Paddywhack seemed intrigued by this, standing up a bit straighter and looking all the more intimidating to the poor rodent. "'Your Quacky?'" he repeated in blunt curiosity.

Megavolt went red at this.

"How could he be 'your' Quacky……You're only a toy…."

Megavolt huffed indignantly. "I am not a toy!!"

"Such denial…" Paddywhack slunk down closer to Megavolt, making the electrified rat push himself back towards the table, his back ramming into it painfully and causing the items on the table to shift loudly.

Megavolt's anger set in. He raised a blue-gloved hand which was bright with blue electricity. "Don't fry my patience, or you'll be sorry! I'm fried enough, thank you!"

"Such energy….." He moved even closer, ignoring Megavolt threatening electrical hands. His plug hat started to sizzle with blue electricity as well as his anger continued to grow. "How does it work?"

"How does what work?" Megavolt couldn't help but ask, but his guard was still up.

"You….." he breathed. Megavolt stiffened at the way Paddywhack spoke, shivers running down his spine. "Ooooh, Quacky will be sooooo miserable once I take you…..He will regret ever messing with meeeee"

"So this is all about Quackerjack, huh? Well, whatever you have planned, I won't let you….Quackerjack means a lot to me and I won't let you hurt him!"

"Such loyalty. Exactly how many words did he program into you….?"

Megavolt didn't respond, too confused by that statement to do so anyways. "Alright, enough of this!" And with that Megavolt shot a great bolt of electricity at Paddywhack, which the ghoul managed to dodge. Seeing this, Megavolt did the next thing he could comprehend. As Paddywhack was distracted by dodging his attack, he pushed off from the table and went to make a break for it.

Paddywhack saw this and looked back at Megavolt from under his arm, which was raised above his head. He watched as Megavolt ran to the other side of the room, which was where the lamp next to there bed was sitting, the light causing a long shadow of Megavolt's form. Paddywhack considered the shadow momentarily and within seconds he lifted his thin white foot and stepped into Megavolt's shadow.

Megavolt's entire body froze in mid-motion at this, his eyes wide as he felt his body stiffen and go slightly numb. "What is this!?" wheezed Megavolt, barely able to speak since his body wouldn't move for him. He was standing there, his one foot slightly raised since he had been sprinting across the long room.

Paddywhack took his other leg and stepped into the shadow completely, slowing sinking down into Megavolt's shadow and disappearing. As soon as Paddywhack was entirely in Megavolt's shadow, Megavolt collapsed to the ground, but was shaking dreadfully.

Taking in shaky breaths, Megavolt tried to comprehend what was happening to him. He had landed on his knees, now sitting on the lower half of his legs. His hands you were out in front of him as he knelt there.

"Wha--What is going on here!?" he shouted out in panic. "W-Why can't I move!? Why won't my arms or legs move like I want them too!?"

It was then that Megavolt could clearly hear Paddywhack's voice, though it sounded disturbingly close. It was almost as though his voice was coming from inside his head. He heard Paddywhack take in a deep breath and sigh, sounding content. "Oooooh, yesssssss" He exclaimed in happiness. "Oh…..yessssss!!!!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" demanded Megavolt in a fury of words. Paddywhack didn't respond, instead, he decided to test things out. Megavolt's heart nearly stopped as he watched his hand move up closer to his face without his consent. He watched with wide, fearful eyes as his hand twisted this way and that. Then, his heart nearly stopped a second time when he felt his legs move and his body start to stand up.

"What are you doing!? I-I'm not doing this!!! Why is my body moving without me!?" he shouted out in alarm.

"Oooooh, this is lovely…." Paddywhack's voice spoke in his head. He controlled Megavolt's body just as he had Mr. Banana Brain. He took Megavolt's hand and moved it upwards, and as he did so, he released a zap of electricity that hit the ceiling. Paddywhack moved Megavolt's head so that he looked upward.

"STOP IT! STOP CONTROLLING ME!" screeched Megavolt. He was now looking up since Paddywhack was forcing him to and saw the damage the electrical discharge from his hand had caused. "Stop it!"

But Paddywhack had no interest in stopping or listening to the distressed Megavolt. He watched in fascination was the storm raged on in the small window that there was in the Lighthouse room. Megavolt's mouth formed into a small evil grin as he started to move about. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop it!" Megavolt continued to wail. Megavolt inwardly winced in concentration as he tried to gain back control over his body. He willed himself to go against Paddywhack's wishes, making himself fall to the cement floor. He let out a cry as he fell, having tripped over his light bulb slippers.

"You…..are really starting to get on my nervess…." hissed Paddywhack's voice.

Megavolt panted as he continued to fight for control over his body and just as he thought he had beaten Paddywhack since he was able to stand up on his own, he watched in terror as his arms flew in front of him, electricity flying everywhere and hitting just about everything. Bolts of electricity hit the lamp beside the bed, the clock that hung on the wall, the desk that held all of Megavolt's machinery, which fell onto the floor as the table fell over, and finally, a bolt of electricity hit Megavolt's collection of light bulbs in the far corner of the room. The light bulbs burst into pieces with an ear-splitting crash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Megavolt in despair. Everywhere now there were scorch marks from where Paddywhack had hit with Megavolt's electricity. The room was now a wreck. "MY POOR LUMINARIES!"

Paddywhack's demented laughter filled Megavolt's ears as the rodent grew red with fury. "Fine, you want to play that way? Alright then. I don't think you realize just who you're messing with here!!"

With great difficulty, Megavolt managed to push himself closer and closer to the bathroom. Paddywhack didn't make it easy, however, constantly trying to push Megavolt in the other direction. "You…..certainly are an annoying little toy…..Nothing like that banana doll I once inhabited…."

"When…..will…you get it through your head….I'm not a TOY!" hissed Megavolt through gritted teeth. He willed himself closer and closer to the bathroom, crashing into the doorway and leaning heavily against it.

"Such…strength…." cooed Paddywhack with an air of hate. "Soon it will be all mine…"

Megavolt ignored the comments Paddywhack made, noting that his mouth didn't move when Paddywhack spoke. Obviously only he could hear Paddywhack talk.

Megavolt forced his way towards the bathtub once he was in the bathroom. "What do you plan on doooooinnnngggg?" asked Paddywhack in curiosity and alarm.

Megavolt fell at the edge of the tub, grabbing onto it as his knees landed on the floor. Paddywhack tried to get him to turn around, but Megavolt refused "I….am…giving you…a taste….of reality…." He reached for the water knob and pushed it up, then turning on the shower.

Megavolt screamed in pain as the water showered over him. His body convulsed as he jumped a bit in the air and when he landed, he fell hard inside the bathtub. Megavolt could feel bruises start to form on his legs, the arm he landed on, and sides. Paddywhack had screamed along with Megavolt, having been able to feel the pain.

"What did you do!?" demanded the ghoulish creature inside him.

"Shorted….myself…out" panted Megavolt, now exhausted. "So that you can't use my powers…." He managed to turn off the water, now soaking wet. He pushed himself away from the bathtub, wrapping his pinkish red robe closer around him. He just sat there and panted for several long tiring minutes, finally at peace.

But his peace didn't last long. "Oooh, you are a feisty one. It will be haaaard to break you. But no matter….You will plaaaaay with me…..You have no choice anymore…" breathed Paddywhack darkly. He raised Megavolt's hand so that Megavolt was staring at it, but the rodent was now too tired to protest. Paddywhack twisted his hand back and forth. "You see this? I now control you like a little toooyyyy puppet. You and I will have sooo much fun together for the next few days. It won't be long until Quackerjack is miiiiine. I want to make sure to have looots of fun with him."

Megavolt winced at this words, knowing that he would be able to do little to nothing to help Quackerjack. Perhaps he could simply tell him? Yes, he would just tell Quackerjack what was happening to him. Then he would know what was going on and help him get rid of Paddywhack.

"You are a bright one…..Quackerjack made youuu well. But I will not allow you to simply spoil my game if fun…." hissed Paddywhack, taking Megavolt's body and having him stand up. Megavolt jolted at this, realizing that Paddywhack must have read his thoughts. Paddywhack walked Megavolt out into the middle of the room, which was now a complete and utter mess thanks to Paddywhack.

"I-I will tell Quacky! I'll warn him of you!! That way, we can stop you!" strained Megavolt with a grunt.

"Oh, really? You thiiiink soooooo?" questioned Paddywhack, sounding smug and amused. "Because I thiiiiink differently. I'm making the rules in this game and no one shall stop me…."

Megavolt felt his body go limp as his shorted-out persona began to take a toll on him. He fell to his knees, his eyes half lidded. He panted, finding it hard to breathe. He fell back and then landed on the floor on his stomach, his arms out in front of him. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear Paddywhack laughing in his mind.

\-----------------

The door to the Lighthouse burst open and in came an energetic and hyper Quackerjack, doing a cartwheel just after entering the room. As he stood back up, he raised his arms in a large whooping manner and cried out happily. "I'm BAAACCCK!!!"

He moved into the room, his large beak beaming with happiness. "Yes, Megsy, I know you missed me and that's why I decided to come back! I figured you could just come home with m---" he stopped short as his gaze moved about the large concrete room known as Megavolt's home. He blinked in astonishment. "What?"

His gaze quickly moved down to where Megavolt was passed out on the floor in the middle of the room. The jester felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he saw his beloved friend on the floor, passed out. "Megs!!" he cried shrilly. He knelt down beside Megavolt and quickly gathered him into his arms, turning him over so that he could see his face. He shook him, calling his name and when Megavolt didn't wake up, he bit the bottom of his beak. "Aww, Megs….What happened?" He glanced up and took a good look around the place. He could see scorch marks everywhere, all of Megavolt's equipment on the floor and disorganized, the bed in shambles. He clung to Megavolt close as he continued to try and wake him up. He shook him some more. "Come on, Megs…Please get up…" he whimpered.

Megavolt finally stirred after the jester felt like he'd been waiting for a century. He giggled as he watched Megavolt start to stir. Megavolt slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily. "Quacky?"

Quackerjack bounced a bit as he nodded. "That's me!" he said cheerily, though he frowned ans became a bit more serious. "What happened, Megsy?"

Megavolt thought hard for a moment and it didn't take long for him to remember how Paddywhack had possessed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he watched as his hand moved up towards Quackerjack's neck, gently wrapping around it.

Quackerjack furrowed his brows, the ends of his hat jingling from the bells. "Megs?" he asked, curious of why Megavolt was placing a hand on his neck.

"If you dare ruin my game….I'll kill him now and he won't even know what's coming…" sneered Paddywhack's voice in Megavolt's mind.

Megavolt shuddered at the thought, moving his hand backwards and away from him. "Ummm…" he gulped, trembling slightly. "I don't know…what happened…" he sighed, hating to lie, but knowing it was all he could do.

Quackerjack rolled his eyes at this, unconvinced. "Oh, please Megsy! Just look at what you DID to this place! This place is a mess! I mean, I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you throw a fit! Honestly….I just don't know what I'm going to do with you!!" He lifted Megavolt up into a standing position and Megavolt found that he could stand on his own without Paddywhack's influence. Quackerjack lingered around Megavolt closely, giving him a tight hug.

Megavolt opened his mouth to say something, but Quackerjack beat him to it. "Now, now! I don't want to hear it! It's obvious you can't be trusted alone tonight, I mean, my goodness, look at the mess you made in here!" Megavolt glanced about the room as Quackerjack swept a long colorful arm in emphasis. "It's alright, Megs. You just stay with me.

When he released the rodent, he cocked his head to one side and gently said, "Let's go to my place. That's why I came back. I missed you too much….I need my favorite playmate to check out my new toy ideas!!"

Megavolt, still woozy and out of it, just nodded, grabbing Quackerjack's hand and allowing the jester to guide him over to his rubber suit and battery. It seemed that all he could do for now was wait and try to keep Quackerjack as safe and possible, even though he knew just being in his very presence was putting him in danger.

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was common for Megavolt and Quackerjack to sleep in the same bed. Of course, they really had no choice, because either hideout they were staying at only had one bed. The two of them laid there sleeping through the late night/early morning. The two of them were huddled close together, almost in an embrace. They stayed like this until Megavolt pulled away and moved about on the bed.

Quackerjack stretched and yawned loudly, twisting his legs under the sheets. Or at least, he tried to. The jester's eyes flew open in alarm as his mind came to realize that his legs were bound. And then his mind reeled when he found that his arms were bound too, only they were both separately caught in the rope that was attached to the top corners of the bed.

"Wah--!!" he gasped, high pitched, in alarm. "What sort of game is this!?" he struggled to get out and as he did this Megavolt began to stir, after having finally settled down. The rodent sat up and regarded the jester calmly. An evil grin formed on his face which made a shiver go down Quackerjack's spine. Megavolt's eyes seemed hazed over, as though he wasn't really there.

"Will you plaaaaay with me?" he asked in Paddywhack's voice.

Quackerjack screamed as the words came out of his mouth, the haunting of Paddywhack coming back to him. "Megsy!? Is that you!?" screeched Quackejack as he started hypervenelate. Megavolt leaned in closer to Quacjerack, who pushed himself further into the mattress. The jester couldn't help but notice the dazed look on his friend's features, making it all the more disturbing.

'Yesssss…..I will teach you a lesson for messing with me….' spoke Paddywhack through Megavolt's mouth. Just when Paddywhack was going to start his torment on Quackerjack, the ghostly creature suddenly found it harder to control Megavolt's body and to his dismay and fury he found that the rodent was waking up.

"Quacky?" spoke Megavolt in a confused tone.

Quackerjack blinked, noticing that Megavolt was no longer using that creepy voice.

"Megsy! Would you stop playing around with me and untie me! I know that sounds weird coming from me but just do it!!" demanded the flustered villain.

Megavolt just sat there for a moment though, still leaning over Quackerjack, trying to get his frazzled mind to focus on what was going on. He moaned sleepily, trying to shake the tiredness from his body, placing a hand over his eyes, which were bare from his purple goggles. "Hurry Megs!"

Megavolt finally looked down to see what was going on and gasped, pushing himself away from Quackerjack with wide eyes, taking in the sight before him.

"Just what is this all about Megsy!? If you wanted to be kinky, all you had to do was say so! But this is totally uncalled for!" screeched an annoyed and slightly disturbed Quackerjack.

Megavolt seemed to be at a loss for words, going cherry red at Quackerjack's insinuation of the scenerio before them.

Megavolt immediately started trying to untie Quackerjack, starting with his hands. Once Quackerjack's hands were free, he slapped away Megavolt's helpful hands and untied the ropes at his ankles. Megavolt glumly watched, wringing his hands together.

'Hmmm…..That certainly was entertaining….' hissed Paddywhack's voice in his mind. Megavolt's mouth formed into a sneer at the sound of his voice. 'But it would have been so much……fuuuuun…..had you not interrupted…'

"Shut up" hissed Megavolt aloud. His eyes widened as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he glanced at Quackerjack, who was now looking at him incredulously.

"Excuse me!?" demanded the jester, his long red bangs down in his face, his long hair a complete mess as well.

"I was….I was…..ummm…." the electrical rodent looked around himself in hopes to think of an explaination. His crazed eyes landed on a light bulb that was sitting on the table not too far away from Quackerjack's bed. "I was talking to the light bulb" he said quickly, pointing over to it.

Quackerjack just gave him a long look before a smile soon formed on his large beak. "Silly, Megsy. You know I can't stay mad at you for too long!" he kicked his legs off the bed and stood up with great energy for someone who had just woken up.

'Will you plaaaaaay with me?' asked Paddywhack in Megavolt's mind, as the rodent pulled on his pinkish-red robe around himself. Megavolt winced. 'Do you think he's willing to plaaaaaay with me?' Megavolt shook his head frantically, knowing that speaking aloud was no longer an option like he had had the night before.

'I'm telling him!' shouted Megavolt in his mind. He knew Paddywhack was able to hear what he thought, but he didn't care.

"Quackerjack, there's something I need to tell you!" started Megavolt determinedly. He walked up to Quackerjack, who was over at his half broken dresser pulling on his jester outfit after getting up from the bed.

'You stupid toy! I warned you last night what I would do to hiiiiiiiim if you interfered!'

'I don't care!' Megavolt shot back inwardly. 'Either way you're going to hurt him!'

Quackerjack, now clad in his full jester outfit, turned to his favorite playmate and Megavolt was stopped abruptly at the sight of Mr. Banana Brain, suddenly inches from his face. "What can I do for you, Stu?" Quackerjack asked in his doll's higher voice.

Megavolt blinked for a moment at the doll and scratched the back of his neck. "Ummm…..I….had the thought a moment ago…."

'Oooooohhhhhh, this is fascinating…….So THAT'S your flaw. Quackerjack didn't program you with a good memory. What a shaaaaaaame.'

Megavolt groaned a bit, getting frustrated.

"Why are you so mad, Brad?" asked the doll before him. Quackerjack cocked his head to one side, waiting as he held out his doll.

Megavolt shrugged. "I lost my train of thought. I can't remember anymore…."

Quackerjack put down his banana doll and wrapped an arm around Megavolt's shoulders, drawing him close and placing a little kiss at the end of the rodent's nose. A spark emitted from one of his whiskers and fizzled out at the end of it.

'Ewwww.....Disgusting…..' whined Paddywhack.

Megavolt ignored the shadow monster's comments and moved closer to Quackerjack, who at that moment, brought out a paddle ball. Megavolt blinked at him. "You still in that kinky mood, Megsy?"

Megavolt turned cherry red as he nodded, feeling his body want him more and more.

\---------------

It was sprinkling lightly outside and the sound of the rain softly hitting the glass windows above them was oddly peaceful. However the clouds in the far distance proved that a storm was coming, as lightning could be seen in the distance.

The air was thick inside the Greenhouse; humid, but it was a welcoming tempature to the mutant plant duck who could feel tremors and shivers go up and down his spine as he thought about the canine who was standing behind him and about Paddywhack and the nightmarish place he had been in.

"So…..You wanted to see me?" began a jittery Bushroot, his baritone voice sounding off.

Liquidator nodded, taking one of his fingers and snaking it up and down Bushroot's right arm as he thought about what he wanted to say. "All polls say that you've guessed correctly!"

Bushroot finally flinched from Liquidator's innocent touching on his arm and turned around, wringing his leafy hands together. He took in a deep breath. "And so you wanted to see me so badly that you had some shadowy……viscious…monster come and kidnap me?"

"You were in hiding. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you for the life of me. Trust me, this ultra-powered Liquidator searched everywhere for you!" explained Liquidator indignantly. Bushroot nodded. He walked over to some of his plants where they were growing in the middle of the Greenhouse. They shivered slightly as he touched them, whispering little greetings to their master, feeling estatic that they had his attention.

"I see…" sighed Bushroot. He started walking along the path slowly, examining his plants. Liquidator could tell that this was simply Bushroot's way of dealing. They both knew this was an awkward conversation and they both definitely knew that Bushroot didn't handle these kind of confrontations well. "I went into hiding because I thought I had no other choice… Negaduck was after me…and everything else that had happened…."

"Did you feel trapped? Did you feel like there was no way out!? Did you feel as though the world was crumpling at your feet? Then why didn't you come to the Liquidator!?" demanded the watery villain, sloshing his way down the path beside Bushroot.

Bushroot whipped around to look at him, having been facing the other way. A sneer was on his beak. "Why would I go to you!? You're half the reason I was in hiding! Do you not remember the last time we were together!? The last conversation we had!?" he snapped, glaring at Liquidator. He looked as though he was going to say more, but he just kept looking at Liquidator in the eyes and found that he couldn't seem to say anything else. He felt warmth on his cheeks as he looked away. "It didn't end well…"

Thunder rumbled in the distance but neither of them seemed to register it, though Spike ran under a table to hide, nearly knocking over some of Bushroot's equipment. This earned the Venus Fly Trap dog a glare from his master.

"Look, Reggie, I'm sorry, okay?" sighed Liqudator, sagging his shoulder in dismay. This was odd behavior for Liquidator. He wasn't one to admit his faults and flaws right off the bat and to hear him apologize sent Bushroot off guard.

Silence ensued afterwards, in which the two of them didn't know what to say to one another. Bushroot went back to examining his plants, seeming to have all the interest in the world in them while Liquidator awkwardly stood there, waiting.

Just when Liquidator was about to speak, Bushroot beat him to it. "It's okay…"

Liquidator blinked, not sure of what Bushroot just said. "Come again?"

"I said 'it's okay'" repeated Bushroot evenly.

Liquidator looked at Bushroot and cocked his head to one side, a puzzled look on his face.

"You mean it?" was the question. "Even after all the compaints from you and the teasing and the harassing?"

Bushroot nodded. "Yeah, because…..I have been SO lonely these last few months" he turned to Liquidator, walking up to him and letting the liquid villain embrace him. He shook his head. "You have no idea, Likky…..I can't…tell you where I was hiding….but I can tell you…..that that place was even more lonely than here….and I never thought that would have been possible…."

Liquidator nodded. "You haven't been the only one who was lonely…" Bushroot looked up at him at this. "Being the only one of a kind Liquid Master is a lonely job too, you know."

Bushroot nodded, understanding Liquidator's pain perfectly. "What I'm trying to say is, let's just forget about the past. You know what you have to work on and I know what I have to work on. Let's just…..re-start. Because its obvious we have both missed each other…"

Liquidator nodded, now beaming with satisfaction. He took one of his hands and gently rubbed the other mutant's back while Bushroot closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, his plant body soaking in his companion's watery form. Liquidator snaked his hand and brought it up to Bushroot's foliage, which he knew the plant duck loved.

They held onto each other for quite some time, just enjoying the closeness of finally being back together. The storm outside inched closer and closer to the Greenhouse but neither of them cared or paid it any mind. Not even when the thunder shook the glass of the building. Though finally Spike became brave enough to come out from the table he had been hiding under to come over to Bushroot's root-like feet, nudging him to the point where the mutant could no longer ignore him.

Letting go of Liquidator and looking down, Bushroot hissed at his pet. "What is it, Spike!?"

Liquidator released Bushroot as well and looked down at the creature curiously.

They then both looked up after a bright flash of lightning went off above them and a boom of thunder came seconds later. Bushroot's eyes widened in realization as he looked back down at his pet. "Oh, that's right, Spike doesn't like thunderstorms. He's all worked up about that…"

It was at this moment that they both heard a loud crash from the back of the Greenhouse, making Bushroot press his palm to his forehead and sigh loudly. "Ooooh, great! There goes the roof back there! It never has been very stable! I'll have to fix it…." He looked back over at Liquidator, who was just standing there, taking it all in. "You can come…"

"Are you sure about this Reggie? Are you sure you want us to be together again?" he asked flatly. Bushroot stood there, several feet away from him and thought about it for a few minutes before nodding determinedly.

"Yes, I'm sure…" There was another crash, which brought Bushroot out of his thoughts and back to reality. The mutant squeaked, putting his hands on the sides of his head as he ran back to check what was going on. "My petunias! They'll die from the sudden tempature change if I don't do something!!" And with that he was gone, checking on his beloved plants. Liquidator could do nothing but smile after him before going to follow.

\-------------------

Boxes of all sizes filled up the large space that was known at Quackerjack's Toy Kingdom. The kingdom was located beneath the streets of St. Canard, safely hidden from the purple caped vigilante that was always on the jester's tail feathers.

The Toy Kingdom was currently in shambles; having been since Darkwing wrecked it and destroyed all of his hard work of creating it by running into one of the walls of it. The whole place had fallen to pieces after that, which had made the crazed toymaker cry in despair.

But now everything was starting to get more organized. Hours and hours of sorting through all the toys and all the large heavy boxes that looked remarkably like a child's ABC building blocks, had finally paid off.

Quackjerjack's muscular and evil looking teddy bears were all busy working, carrying all sorts of toys from one side of the Kingdom to the other. Toy teeth were picking up smaller toys and hopping their way over to where Quackerjack pointed them to. Toy soldiers looked over the work, making sure all the toy teeth and teddy bears where doing as they were told.

Quackerjack was on the left side of the of Toy Kingdom, with Megavolt not too far away from him, stacking boxes on top of each other against the wall. The boxes were filled with Quackerjack's toys and equipment to make his creations. It had taken a while, but the place was finally looking back to normal.

Megavolt had, of course, been helping Quackerjack in the process of re-building his second hideout, the other being an abandoned toy factory. Megavolt glanced over at Quackerjack with wry smile as the jester whistled the song the dwarves from Snow White whistled as they went off to work.

The rodent shrugged and went back to minding his own collection of boxes that he was supposed to be stacking.

'Oooooh, none of this is aaaannnnyyyyy funn….' whined Paddywhack. 'Work. Work. Work! Ooooh, my…….do we need some plaaaaaytiimeee…..'

Megavolt stopped his work and placed his hands on the sides of his head, nearly tipping over his plug hat. 'No!' he hissed in his mind. But even as Megavolt tried to deny Paddywhack, the electrified villain watched as his arms and hands moved without his permission, knowing Paddywhack was behind it.

'Oooooh, but it will be so much fuuuuun!' drawled Paddywhack, sounding more and more enthused with each word. Megavolt glanced over at Quackerjack, who was oblivious to his turmoil as he continued to stack boxes and direct his toys. Paddywhack raised Megavolt's hand to eye level, which caught the rodent's attention, and allowed several sparks of electricity to form around his hand. 'Quackerjack had you charge your battery after what happened last night….. Good for me…..Bad for you….'

'I'll just short myself out again if you try anything funny' warned Megavolt.

'But it hurts you when you do that…….Why do that to yourself when you can just let meeeeee have my fun?' questioned the ghostly creature inside him.

'Because you'll hurt Quacky if I don't….' responded Megavolt. But even as he was answering, Paddywhack began having Megavolt walk over to Quackerjack, who was facing the other way, trying to separate two toy teeth that were obviously fighting and not getting along.

"Down boys! Down!" cried out the jester, crouched down beside the two bouncing set of toy teeth. After separating them, he stood and placed his hands on his hips, glaring down at the toys disapprovingly. "Oh, honestly….It's toys like you that give me a bad name….Tsk tsk…." he shooed the toy teeth off with a wave of his hand.

Megavolt forced himself not to do as Paddywhack wanted him to, but it seemed useless as he was still walking over towards Quackerjack.

'Talk to him' insisted Paddywhack urgently. 'Tell him we would like to play with hiiimm…'

Megavolt growled under his breath, hating the thought that he was now being told what to do. 'No…..' He heard Paddywhack whine and groan at his refusal and seconds later he felt the air in his lungs escape and suddenly the rat was gasping for air, clutching at his chest and his crazed eyes wide.

'I will make you stop breathing and operating if you don't do as I te---ll you to…' snickered Paddywhack, knowing he still had the advantage. Megavolt nervously caught his breath, panicking slightly, and looked up at Quackerjack. Once he was able to breathe properly he cleared his throat.

This grabbed Quackerjack's attention immediately, who turned to him. "Hmmm?"

"Let's play" said Megavolt in a rasping voice since he was still short of breath. Quackerjack blinked at him, surprised, but a large toothy grin formed on his beak.

"Wow! Really? You want to play, Megsy!? This is a first! What has you in such a playful mood!?" giggled the jester, hopping next to Megavolt and wrapping an arm around his favorite playmate.

"A nasty ghost inside of me that wants to get revenge on you wants me to play" Megavolt answered simply.

The stunned silence that came afterwards lasted several minutes, leaving Quackerjack to stand there and gawk at Megavolt, frozen in his spot. Megavolt just stared back at him, his face dead serious. After several minutes, Quackerjack finally threw his head back and laughed hysterically, stomping his foot down several times, he was laughing so hard. Howling with laughter, the jester managed to say, "Hahahahaha! You're pullin' my leg, Megsy!"

"I'm being serious…." sighed Megavolt desperately, groaning slightly as he watched Quackerjack continue to laugh, knowing that the chances of telling him and having himself be believed, wasn't very high.

'He doesn't believe you…..' chuckled Paddywhack, finding this all the more amusing. 'Poor little toy…..He doesn't belive you….Oooooh, the misery of it all…..Just so lovely…'

'What are you going on about?' hissed Megavolt in his mind.

'Enough talk……..let's plaaaaaayyyy….'

Megavolt felt himself jump on top of Quackerjack, his eyes wide since he hadn't expected it and neither had the jester. Paddywhack had Megavolt hug Quackerjack closely, which simply brought curiosity to Quackerjack's mannerisms, but before the toymaker could ask anything, Megavolt said under Paddywhack's influence. "Let's play…." he paused, thinking, then said. "We've been working enough. Let's play tag. I'll chase you." He let Quackerjack go.

Quackerjack giggled, playing with one of then ends of his harlequin hat. "Hmmm…I really don't know what's gotten into you Megs, but I find myself unable to resist such an offer. Whatever you're on, stay on it, I like you this way! You tryin' some sort of new electricity kick or something??"

Megavolt shook his head, playfully and forcefully pushing Quackerjack. "I'll be it. I'll come and chase you…" Quackerjack's large toothy grin somehow grew wider and a second later, he was running off in the other direction.

Megavolt forced himself not to run after him but found that Paddywhack wasn't giving him a choice this time. With all his might, Megavolt tried to gain control over his body once more, even as Paddywhack had him running off after Quackerjack, who was giggling insanely, unbeknownst to Megavolt's struggle.

'Please stop….' begged Megavolt. 'I want control of my body again. Just leave me alone!'

'Ahhhh……yesssss…….That feels wonderful. You're pain tastes so delicious…' cooed Paddywhack, almost managing to tag Quackerjack on the shoulder before the jester made a sharp turn behind a tower of boxes. Paddywhack stopped, watching after Quackerjack as he ran. 'Let's make this more fun……Shall we?'

Megavolt shook his head. 'No! Let's not! Let's give Megavolt his body back!' cried out Megavolt inside his head, hoping he would convince the ghost. None of the what he spoke was out loud, for he knew Quackerjack would be able to hear him. And while that did sound promising, he didn't want Quackerjack to think he was insane. Or…..more insane than he already was. 'Maybe I am insane….' thought Megavolt softly. 'Maybe I'm just insane…' Megavolt stopped trying to reject Paddywhack and his actions over him, too deep in his own thoughts.

Paddywhack either didn't hear him or didn't say anything for he was too focused on watching Quackerjack run away. 'Let's make this even more fun….' He looked over and saw that he was still standing next to the tower of boxes. He took Megavolt's gloved hand and touched it, slowly moving one of the boxes back and forth, testing how sturdy the tower of boxes was.

"What's the matter, Megsy!? Did you give up already!?" shouted Quackerjack a ways ahead of Megavolt and Paddywhack.

"Not yet!" called back Paddywhack. "Let us use your electrifying abilities…." whispered Paddywhack aloud to Megavolt.

'Please don't…' sighed Megavolt.

'You're getting awfully angst on me…..I looooooove it…' Paddywhack took Megavolt's hand and made sparks of electricity spark through it.

'You might start a fire--' Megavolt tried to warn.

Paddywhack didn't listen and shot several bolts of electricity towards the boxes, the shock making the tower of bozes sway heavily. The boxes didn't catch on fire, but they tipped, falling in the opposite direction of Megavolt and Paddywhack and in Quackerjack's direction.

On the other side of the boxes, Quackerjack had stopped running and was now just trying to figure out where Megavolt had gone. "Awww, come on, Megsy! Don't tell me you want to stop playing games now!! We just started--" he trailed off, looking up and seeing the boxes swaying back and forth a small distance from him. The tower of boxes fell and hit another tower of boxes and soon a domino effect was happening with all of this tower of boxes and toys that he and Megavolt had worked hard to try and organize. "Oh….no fun!!!" he cried out, pulling down on his hat and stomping his foot down. It then occurred to him that everything was coming in his direction; falling towards him. He gave a loud squeak and started running away from the falling mess.

There was an enormous crash, in which Megavolt forced himself to run over to see if Quackerjack was alright, thrilled that Paddywhack let him.

"Quackerjack!?" he called over as loud as he could. All of Quackerjack's toy soldiers and evil teddy bears were doing what they could to move things away, trying to find Quackerjack. He pushed them aside, ignoring them and their efforts all together, his eyes searching for Quackerjack. "Quacky!?"

"Oi…..I'm---- umm…." he heard Quackerjack's muffled voice. The rodent's ears perked up at the sound, trying to figure out which direction it came from. He hopped on top of some of the boxes and toys that had been inside them. He then halted, his eyes wide as he looked at the sight before him.

Immediately Megavolt's mind was filled with Paddywhack's laughter and the electrified rodent found it hard not to laugh himself. Quackerjack was caught up, upside down, in a giant spring that he had used from is larger version of a jack-in-the-box.

Quackerjack growled as he tried to get himself untangled from the spring of the jack-in-the-box, the scary head that had been attached to it, missing. "Stupid thing!" he snarled, trying to get out. "I thought I got rid of this pathetic, idiotic toy!!"

Paddywhack stopped laughing at this. 'Jack-in-the-Boxes are not stupid….'

Megavolt ignored this comment and made his way through the pile and over to his friend, starting to help him get out of it. "Here, I'll hold this and see if you can't wriggle yourself free…" he offered, taking hold of the large thick wire and pushing it towards him so that it allowed easier access for Quackerjack to get out.

Quackerjack grunted softly as he wriggled out of the tangled mess. Once he was out of it, Megavolt let go of the wire, which sprung back and forth several times. Helping Quackerjack stand up, Megavolt asked, "What is that thing?"

Quackerjack glared at the toy, dusting himself off. "What does it look like? A Jack-in-the-Box. Or at least, it was. It was originally the frist Jack-in-the-Box model I made......before I made the……larger one…." He faltered, remembering what had happened that day several months ago. Megavolt seemed to remember, for he frowned deeply.

"Oh, you mean, that one…that you had wanted me to--"

"Yeah. That one" Quackerjack didn't let him finish. He sniffed and started walking away from the mess. "So tell me, Megsy….Was it your intent this entire time to make a mess out of all our hard work…?"

"No, Quacky…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it….It actually wasn't even my fault…" Megavolt started to apologize. The jester shrugged.

Quackerjack then smiled broadly. "Does this mean I'm 'it' then?"

Megavolt smiled, shaking his head and sighing, grateful that something worse hadn't happened to Quackerjack. He then frowned when he heard Paddywhack begin to talk again.

'Well……that was entertaining……Now what should we do?' he asked openly, almost as though he was expecting Megavolt to answer. But the rodent didn't.

'Nothing. Just leave me alone. Just leave us alone' sniffed Megavolt, crossing his arms. Quackerjack was busy directing his toys and telling them what to do now with the mess of boxes and toys.

'Noooo…….I need revenge on Quackerjack for stopping me the last time. He betrayed me……Thought that he could……control…..me….Thought he was the boss of me…..He outwitted me….and now I want to make his suffer….' Paddywhack informed him. Megavolt shook his head.

'I don't want to be a part of this….'

'You have no choice…..I control you….' He lifted Megavolt's hand so that Megavolt was staring at in emphasis. 'Hmmm….You feel it don't you….?'

Megavolt didn't understand what Paddywhack was referring to, but he could feel his body start to ache and feel tired, no longer having the same engery he had a few minutes prior.

"Megsy! Come on over and help me!" cried Quackerjack, who had started kicking aside boxes to make a pathway for them to get through. Megavolt sighed, following. Megavolt started off to where Quackerjack was, his mind going back and thinking about what Paddywhack had said.

'What do you mean, 'I'm starting to feel it?' he asked.

'You are a toy that is under my control. Given, you are no average toy……But soon you will be all mine….'

"Heads up!" cried Quackerjack and suddenly a large beach ball was launched at the rodent, who just barely had enough time to react, let alone catch it. He looked at the beach ball with wide eyes, then looking up to give Quackerjack a questioned look.

Quackerjack saw this and shrugged. "Just found it. Saw it. Blew it up! We'll have to play with that later!!" giggled the jester, turning back away from Megavolt.

Megavolt tossed the beach ball aside and continued walking through the mess, his mind trying to go back to what he had been thinking about. 'Wait a minute….what were you just talking about? Something about light bulbs?'

'I said nothing about light bulbs' corrected Paddywhack. He chuckled darkly. 'Poor little toy with a bad memory. Before long, you won't remember anything…..You'll just be a little lost toy….'

'I'm a toy?' asked Megavolt, finding that it was harder and harder to think.

Quackerjack was now bouncing up and down on his pogo stick, saying something about how he was happy that this had happened.

"Yes! I can see it now! We can make a bridge, Megsy! A bridge and it can lead up to my Toy Kingdom throne! Oh, this is gonna be fun, Megsy!" he was shouting out throughout the kingdom, not caring how loud he was.

Megavolt was oblivious to what Quackerjack was saying, trying to hard to think and focus on what Paddywhack was saying to him. 'Yessssss…..that's right……You're nothing but a toy….'

'No, I'm not. I'm Megavolt….' argued Megavolt weakly, but even as he said these words, he found himself doubting them. Paddywhack used this advantage to stick more thoughts into Megavolt's already frazzled and fried mind.

'Yes…..you are Megavolt. But Megavolt is nothing but a tooyyyyy…..' he insisted, raising Megavolt's hand and letting a few sparks emit from it. 'Why else would you be able to do this? No one else can….'

'Oh…..it's because I --….Because I was…..bullied….a school bully tied me to---' he managed to say, starting to feel tired as he now stood there, trying to make sense of everything.

'Shhhhh……. No…Forget what you know….Now….you're just my little toy puppet….' hissed Paddywhack.

Megavolt jolted when a hand grabbed his, bringing him back to reality. "Come on, Megsy! We need to start making that bridge!" Megavolt allowed Quackerjack to lead him to the base of the pile, where the clown immediately started rambling about his plans on what they were going to do with the wreckage. Megavolt nodded along, realizing that as long as he stayed near Quackerjack, it was easier for him to think, and easier for him to remember things, and harder for Paddywhack to have an influence on him. So he listened to Quackerjack animatedly ramble as he held tightly onto his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The coffee machine gurgled and bubbled as the brown liquid inside finished and the machine beeped, announcing that it was finished. Drake took a tired feathered hand and switched off the machine, taking the pot of coffee and pouring some into his porcelain cup. He took in a deep sigh, wishing for nothing more but to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day. But he knew that wasn't a possibility. He and Launchpad were going to be working on Ratcatcher, which still needed a lot of work after the last time they had used it.

As if on cue, the tall pilot walked into the kitchen just as Drake was sitting down.

"Hey, there, DW!" Launchpad greeted cheerily.

Drake gave him a pessimistic look, wrinkling his bill into a frown. "There should be a law against people being so happy and cheery this early in the morning…" he groused.

Launchpad, far past used to this sort of remark from Drake, simply shrugged with a smile. "Aww, it's not so bad, DW. You just aren't a morning person like I am…"

"Clearly…" muttered Drake darkly just before taking a sip of his coffee.

Gosalyn walked into the kitchen, looking about as alive as Drake did, dragging her feet and her eyes just barely open.

Drake saw this and glanced at the clock. "You're running late, missy" he told her.

Gosalyn groaned. "This is torture. I don't see why school has to start so early in the morning anyways…"

"Because the later school starts, the later you are in school in the afternoon" Drake pointed out with another ship of his coffee. Gosalyn's eyes widened at this revelation, the very thought of having to be in school any later in the day than she already had to be, frightening and haunting. She then narrowed her eyes, looking sullen and angry.

"I sill don't see why it has to be so early. And as for having to stay in school later, at least I'd be able to stay up later…"

"That's what you think, missy" informed Drake.

Gosalyn didn't stop moaning and complaining until she was out the door and catching the bus. Drake watched as she left, leaning out the front door and looking down at the end of the block which was where Honker, Gosalyn, tank and several other kids went to get picked up by the bus.

Drake shut the door and sighed, walking back into the kitchen and finding Launchpad there, eating a sandwich. Drake gave him a wry smile before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I suppose that since we're up, we might as well head over to the Tower and work on the Ratcatcher."

Launchpad nodded, his mouth full of his last bite and stood up. He gulped down his food and nodded again. "Yeah, that sounds good to me, DW."

The two of them wasted no time. They walked into the living room where the two rotating chairs were at and Drake hit Basil's head and they were gone.

Inside the Tower, Drake didn't waste another moment before changing into his Darkwing clothes. It was rare for Drake to ever be in his normal clothing while he was in the tower, mainly because, he wasn't Drake Mallard while he was here, he was the Masked Mallard of St. Canard.

Launchpad, waiting for Drake to change, decided to head over and see if Bushroot was awake yet. He made his way over to the mutant's corner of the Tower, already feeling pity for him as he remembered how harsh Darkwing had been to him the night before.

With a smile on his beak, Launchpad walked up to Bushroot's large pot of soil, which was used as his bed, and found it empty. His smile slowly turning into a frown, Launchpad looked around to see if he wasn't over at one of his lab tables, watering his plants. Nothing.

Concerned, Launchpad ran back over to Darkwing, who was just walking out from changing, fixing his jacket's collar. "Something wrong, LP?" asked Darkwing, recognizing the pilot's look of anxious nerves.

"Ummm…." was all Launchpad could make out since he was slightly out of breath from running all the back from the other side of the Tower. He jutted his thumb back in the direction of Bushroot's corner of the Tower. "Uhh---Reggie's not there…I don't think he's here…"

Darkwing just looked up at Launchpad with large eyes as he took all this in, and shrugged a moment later. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went to check on his Greenhouse."

"But what if he isn't!?" insisted Launchpad, sounding all the more anxious.

"LP, he's fine….Now let's go work on the --"

Launchpad wouldn't let him finish. "I know you don't really like him DW, because he used to be a villain, but you have been nasty with him ever since he came here and its time that stopped!! Don't be so prejudice! Cut the poor guy a break!!"

Darkwing, who had been fiddling with his cufflinks, turned back to Launchpad, his eyes wide in shock. "LP, I-- I just…..Well, it's not MY fault he chose a life of crime!"

Launchpad sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with his closest friend. Darkwing could be so stubborn at times. "Yeah, well it IS your fault he's so unhappy here! He's fine when he's with me, but as soon as you come into the picture, he's miserable!"

"So the plant hates me! What can I do about it!?" the shorter mallard asked incredulously.

"Be the bigger person and treat him with respect" was the reply, which Darkwing couldn't argue with. Darkwing scowled, knowing that he was in the wrong. Knowing that Darkwing wasn't about to say anything else, Launchpad continued. "We'll have to go and see if he's at the Greenhouse, if not, Negaduck or one of the others may have gotten to him."

Darkwing didn't say anything, knowing that if he did, he would more than likely saw something he would regret. "Fine…" he finally spat. "Let's go find him…." Launchpad beamed even though he knew Darkwing was only doing this out of spite. It was better than nothing!

\----

The feeling of pure bliss was what Bushroot was currently feeling. It was moments like this that he could live in forever. The feeling, the touch, the warmth, everything. But of course, in life, everything had to end. He knew Liquidator was feeling the same pleasures, while at the same time knowing as well that it had to end.

The two villains simply laid there, side by side, completely at ease with how they were. Bushroot snuggled closer to Liquidator, practically being merged into his water since Likky wasn't solid.

"Ahh, nothing some good old Liquidator brand water to make your day brighter!" jargoned the liquid villain. Bushroot smiled at that, knowing that it was true. He really did love being back in Liquidator's arms. Before he had been so lonely and lost, but now, he felt wanted and loved.

"That's for sure…" mumbled Bushroot, sinking further into his happy bliss of contentment. There was silence between them, with nothing being heard save for the birds outside and Spike panting slightly as he slept over in the corner. It was a bright sunny day outside, which made the mutant plant all the happier. The sun felt so good on his skin.

"I missed you…" commented Liquidator after a while, breaking the silence. Bushroot blinked, having not expected him to say anything. With the way they had been going, he would have thought Liquidator had fallen asleep.

"I know. You told me. But I'm here now…That's all that matters…" replied Bushroot quietly. He could feel Liquidator nod.

"Where were you at all this time?" was what Liquidator asked next.

Bushroot went silent, knowing that he couldn't say. If he did, he would be slipping the fact of Darkwing's hideout whereabouts. "Hiding" he squeaked, hoping that would satisfy him.

"Hiding where?" urged the watery dog.

Bushroot felt his body tense and his nerves start to act up. And he had been so relaxed and happy a moment ago too. "I…can't say…" managed Bushroot, his throat feeling tight as it was hard to speak.

Liquidator moved slightly so that he was facing Bushroot more and propped his head with his elbow. "Why not?" he asked this, taking a hand and rubbing Bushroot's cheek gently. He didn't sound angry, which put Bushroot slightly at ease.

"Does it matter? I'm here now…"

"I'm just curious where my little sprout has been this whole time. I know you weren't here. Because…I was here…"

Bushroot sat up at this, intrigued and amazed. "Really? You stayed here? Waiting for me? Hoping I'd come back?" Liquidator nodded. "Wow…." blinked Bushroot, feeling himself blush. "Well….I…you know…" He was trying his hardest to think of a place he could have stayed at. He knew he couldn't say he'd been staying with Darkwing at his hideout, then Liquidator would urge him to tell him where it was. He knew Liquidator a little too well.

"I was here and there, really…" Bushroot finally managed to say. "Not just one place…"

"Viewers are curious as to where these places were?" pressed Liquidator further. Bushroot sighed, looking away. He tried to fight back his frustration.

"In the St. Canard Park….several private greenhouses….in the woods outside the skirts of St. Canard…"

Liquidator watched Bushroot intently for several long, tense moments, then sighed, looking away, yet he brushed his watery arm up along Bushroot's right arm. "Fine, don't tell me where you stayed" Bushroot opened his mouth to protest, but Liquidator beat him to it. "You're a terrible liar, Reggie…"

Bushroot didn't deny that one. He knew it was true. In hopes to change the subject and brighten the mood, Bushroot spoke up. "I think….we should see what Megs and Quacky are up to…" This earned him an odd glance from his watery canine partner. "Let's face it, the Fearsome Five are done for….We're all on Negaduck's bad side…he no longer trusts any of us…and would more than kill us than look at us…so I figure there's no harm in the four of us at least hanging out again….like old times.."

Liquidator grinned, liking the prospect of things getting back to the way they used to be. "Does this mean--?"

"No!" Bushroot nearly shouted. He knew exactly what Liquidator was about to ask. Liquidator looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going back to crimes. Sure, I'll be around villains, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. No more robberies….No more heists….not for this mutant plant duck!"

Liquidator considered him for a moment, the two of them still lying where they had been for the last hour. "And what happens when you run out of fertilizer…? Surely you don't plan on buying it? And with what money, might I ask??"

Bushroot gave his close friend a knowing and sly smile. "I just figured the master of all liquids would help me out and steal them for me, seeing as how he's such a pro at it."

Liquidator gave out a bubbly laugh. He then pulled Bushroot closer to him, still chuckling deeply. "I sure have missed you, Reggie. It's nice to have you back."

Bushroot felt his cheeks go hot as he pushed himself upwards, holding Liquidator's hand and waiting for the liquid dog to also stand. Liquidator followed with a large grin on his face.

"Now, let us see what our fellow, demented super villains are up to, shall we?" he offered and Bushroot nodded. He then took a leafy hand and put it up to his beak, whistling. A moment later, Spike came running towards them, clumsy and falling over his roots. Once the fly trap dog was in front of them, Bushroot leaned down and petted him on the head. "Daddy and Liquidator are leaving now, okay? Can you please keep an eye on things here?"

Spike bounced his head up and down, his large tongue hanging out. Bushroot leant back up, satisfied. Without another moment's haste, the two villain's left the greenhouse.

\----

It was hard to breathe. Sweat poured down his temples and from underneath his plug hat. He was leaning over, his hands on his knees as he stood there and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't understand why it was suddenly so hard to breathe. He felt so tired all of a sudden. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore.

He knew Quackerjack was speaking to him from a few yards away, but he just couldn't get himself to listen.

'What's the matter, little toooooy? Are you getting tired…?' snickered Paddywhack from inside him.

Megavolt somehow knew in his mind that he couldn't speak out loud, even though everything else in his mind made no sense. "….Yes…" he squeaked.

"Gee, Steve, you look awful!" spoke a high pitched voice which caused Megavolt to snap out of his thoughts and jolt into a proper standing position. The rat looked up and right in front of his eyes was Mr. Banana Brain, being held up by a concerned looking Quackerjack. Megavolt blinked, taking in a deep breath.

Putting down his doll to his side, Quackerjack frowned, tilting his head. "Are you okay, Megsy? You look sick" When the jester didn't receive an answer he bit his bottom lip. Megavolt continued to pant and leaned down on his knees again. Darting his eyes about in a moment of worry and panic, Quackerjack pressed on, "Is it your battery? Do you need charged up??" When he still didn't receive an answer, Quackerjack reached forward and grabbed Megavolt's energy meter that was connected to his belt, allowing him to know how much power was in his battery at any time.

"It's a little more than halfway…" breathed Quackerjack in confusion. He let go of the meter and looked back into Megavolt's face, having to lean down a bit. "Megsy, what's wrong?? Don't mess with me, Megs! I'm really worried over here!! If its not your battery causing the problem and you're not shorted out, then what's wrong!?" cried the jester childishly, pulling down on his harlequin hat.

The only response the crazy duck got was a soft moan from Megavolt, which didn't help ease his worrying any.

'He needs to go awwaaaaay' commented Paddywhack. 'He's noticing tooooo muuuuch…' Megavolt groaned inwardly. This only seemed to lighten Paddywhack's mood. 'Oooooh, such delicious pain…' When he didn't receive any comments from Megavolt, he voiced, 'Whaaaat? Are you not talking to ME either now?'

'So tired…' mumbled Megavolt aloud.

Quackerjack was instantly in action at these words, pulling out a nurse's hat and placing it on top of his harlequin hat, where it sat there awkwardly. He gently pulled Megavolt into his arms after coming up from behind him and lifted him up.

"What are you doing?" asked Megavolt weakly, looking up at Quackerjack with dazed eyes.

"Taking you into the bedroom so you can get some sleep. You're practically dead on your feet!" explained Quackerjack unhappily.

The jester took him into the bedroom and laid him upon the soft, plush bed, moving the pillows so that they would be comfortable for the rodent. Megavolt didn't waste any time in getting himself comfortable, sliding under the covers., His eyes were already closed before he hit the pillow. Quackerjack slowly slid under the covers beside him, which made them both move to make adjustments. Quackerjack's arm was around Megavolt, allowing the electrified villain to rest his head on Quackerjack's chest.

Quackerjack took off his plug hat and tossed it to the end of the bed, debating whether or not his battery should be taken off. But he knew Megavolt probably didn't feel like moving anymore anyways and decided against it.

"Was it all the work we did today, Megs?" asked Quackerjack softly, a voice he rarely used. Only Megavolt heard him speak this calmly and soft. "I've always believed that all work and no play makes you a dull boy. Or however that phrase goes.." he chuckled to himself.

'Oooooh, ask him what he would do if I suddenly appeared in his life again' prompted Paddywhack out of the blue. The ghostly villain saw his chance to have some fun. Megavolt shook his head further into Quackerjack's chest, which made Paddywhack unhappy and make Quackerjack rub the back of his neck.

'Ask him!!!' demanded Paddywhack angrily.

Megavolt managed to ignore him, having his own question that he wanted to ask. "Quacky….?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me again how you managed to defeat Paddywhack….when you were up against him…." he spoke softly, his voice sounding tired and drained.

'Why did you aaaaaaaask him that!? I didn't tell you to ask him THAT!!!' roared Paddywhack furiously.

Quackerjack blinked at this question, having not expected it in the least. It wasn't exactly something he was willing to talk about, but seeing the tired, almost pained expression on Megavolt's half-asleep face, the jester found that he couldn't help but answer it, despite how much he didn't want to.

"Well, me and Darkwing were sucked into his Jack-in-the-box and soon realized that Paddywhack fed off people's pain and misery, so we played pranks and tricks on each other, laughing and having a good time and Paddywhack wasn't able to feed off our misery anymore and he shrunk away into nothing and we were thrown back out into the real world" explained the jester as briefly as he could. He may have to explain, but he didn't want to talk about it long.

"Oh…that's right…" muttered Megavolt into the jester's chest.

'Daaaaarkwiiiing!? Oooooooh, yesssss……I remember him now….He was also there. He was also the one who……leeeeed to my downfall…..' Paddywhack announced. 'Hmmmm…….it seems we have a little trip to take….'

After staying with Megavolt for a little while, Quackerjack began to feel his legs twitch in boredom and inactivity. He frowned, feeling the urge to jump and laugh and play. He hated just sitting around. It was no fun, no fun at all! He looked down at Megavolt in his lap, fiddling with the rodent's little tuft of red hair on his head and sighed. "Okay, Megsy….You continue to sleep and I'm gonna go out into the main room and continue working on my Toy Kingdom. You know I hate staying inactive….unless I'm sleeping…"

Megavolt nodded slightly. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Quackerjack gently moved out from beneath Megavolt and then made sure the blankets were snug around his favorite rodent. He left without a sound save for the little bells at the end of his hat.

'Goooooood. Now he's gone…' hissed Paddywhack. He began making Megavolt move and attempt to get up. Megavolt immediately had something to say against this.

'Nooooo…." moaned the rodent. 'Just let me sleep…..' he begged. Paddywhack had Megavolt sit up on the bed. "I WANNA SLEEP!' cried Megavolt inwardly.

'………You want to sleep? That's all you want now? Sleep?' asked Paddywhack in a menacing voice.

'Yes….' sighed Megavolt.

'Hmmm…." grinned Paddywhack. 'I have a question….Who are you?'

Megavolt didn't answer right away. '……..Megavolt….'

'Are you a toy?' was the next question.

Again, it took a moment for Megavolt to answer, his mind too muddled and exhausted to think properly. He also found it hard to remember things. '………No….'

Paddywhack moved Megavolt's body so that the rodent was standing and walked to the edge of the bed, grabbing Megavolt's plug hat and placing it on the top of his head. 'That's where you're wro---ng' snickered Paddywhack.

'Really?' squeaked Megavolt, sounding genuinely curious.

'Yesssss….. And now…..You finally belong entirely to me….' cackled the evil creature. 'Now all you have to do…..is sleep….I'll make sure no one ever wakes you back up. Understand?'

'………..Yes…….' whispered Megavolt. It was at this moment that Megavolt saw and heard no more as he finally fell into a deep sleep, the last thing being heard was Paddywhack's maniacal laughter.

There was a knock on the bedroom door as Quackerjack idly opened the door. He peeked into the darkened room, full of energy and giggles but know at the same time that he had to be quiet for Megavolt's sake. The poor rodent was dead tired and needed his rest. He just wished he would be able to figure out what was wrong with him. He knew it wasn't his battery. So something else must be bothering his favorite playmate.

The jester had began to work on his Toy Kingdom again, but found that he was simply too worried about Megavolt to get any real work done. So, he had made him some soup! Megavolt liked soup, he was pretty sure. He knew the rodent liked toast. He always ate toast. It was the same thing which often made Megavolt get annoyed and flustered. Which didn't make any sense to the jester. But if his Megsy liked it, he wasn't about to say anything against it.

Quackerjack pushed the door open with his back, since his hands were full from holding the bowl of soup. "Pssst! Megsy! Are you awake!?" whispered Quackerjack, not wanting to startle his friend. When the clown didn't receive an answer, he continued through the threshold of the room, walking over to the table that sat next to the bed, and laid the bowl of soup down.

Gently, Quackerjack sat on the bed and reached over to where he had left Megavolt. His hand felt nothing but the blanket beneath it. There was very little light coming into the room. Just the outside light. Panicking, Quackerjack quickly switched on the lamp on the small table and his eyes went wide. The bed was empty. The entire room was empty.

"Megsy!" he cried, jumping up in a panic. He rushed to the bathroom, praying that Megavolt had simply gone to the restroom while he was away. No sign of him. "MEGS!?" shouted Quackerjack, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Maybe he's playing hide and seek, Pete" came a high pitched voice. Quackerjack pulled out Mr. Banana Brain and looked at him hard.

"I don't think so! You saw how tired he was! I highly doubt he was in the mood!" he argued with the doll.

It was then that there was a knock on the door and Quackerjack nearly jumped out of his feathers in fright. He calmed himself down and ran out into the main room of the hideout and ran to the front door. Wary, he looked through the camera screens that sat beside the iron doors and saw from them that it was Bushroot and Liquidator.

With a sigh, Quackerjack let them in. The large iron doors opened and Bushroot and Liquidator came inside without another moment's waste.

"Hello" was Bushroot's meek welcome.

Quackerjack just blinked at his presence. "Long time no play, Bushy? Did you get bored with playing good guy?" he asked honestly.

"Not really…." mumbled Bushroot, looking away and rubbing at the back of his neck.

Quackerjack wasn't able to say another word before a large watery arm was around him. "Are you confused? Are you sad? Do you not know what's going on? That's alright, Bushroot and Liquidator are here to help you through this tough time!" announced the Liquidator in his loud jargon voice.

Stunned and puzzled as to what all was going on around him, Quackerjack was dubbed speechless.

Bushroot blinked at him, leaning forward slightly at the dazed Quackerjack who was still being held onto by Liquidator. "You're subdued…" he commented quietly, sounding almost disgusted. It was very uncommon to see Quackerjack in such a state. "What's wrong?"

As though snapping out of his thoughts and coming out of a daze, Quackerjack finally came back to reality. He pulled down on the ends of his harlequin hat. "It's Megs! I don't know where he is! He was in the bedroom taking a nap and when I went to check on him and bring him some soup, he was gone! And then I heard you two come in and now here we are!!" He stomped his foot down in displeasure.

Liquidator pulled away from Quackerjack, a deep, guilty look on his face. Both Bushroot and Quackerjack looked at him, watching as the liquid villain seemed to shrink down.

Bushroot gave him a cold look. "You know something about this, don't you Likky?" he accused. But Liquidator didn't try to ignore it. He wrung his hands together, knowing the moment of truth had arrived and he was about to suffer for his earlier actions. Liquidator looked like a kicked puppy, his ears down and his face set into a depressed frown. He pondered briefly how Quackerjack would manage to kill him. His thoughts turning ever so bleak, he shook his head and focused on what was happening in the present.

"Well….the day before last….I was in Bushroot's greenhouse, hoping to find him there….and…while I was there, I met someone…" Quackerjack's interest was peaked, his eyes wide with curiosity as he waited for more. Bushroot on the other hand already had a good idea on where this was going. Liquidator had told him about Paddywhack's deal and he knew there was a possible connection.

"I think I know what happened to Megavolt…" Liquidator forced himself to say.

\-----------------

In the heart of the city, through the abandoned streets, sped the Ratcatcher, going far faster than the speed limit would normally allow. But the occupant riding the bike felt that there was nothing wrong with this.

The night sky was covered with clouds, making the only light coming from the street lights and Ratcatcher's headlights.

Launchpad was sitting in the sidecar as usual, his eyes peeled for their green friend, Bushroot, who had disappeared from the Tower. Darkwing just scowled ahead of them as he drove on. They had already checked the plant mutant's greenhouse and came up with nothing, which only put Darkwing in an even more sour mood.

"Gee, DW, I just don't know where he could be! I'm really worried about him! What if something awful happened to him!" moaned Launchpad, his voice filled with worry and sadness.

Darkwing just mumbled something darkly under his breath and just when Launchpad was about to ask him what he had just said, Darkwing slammed on the breaks, making Launchpad grab onto the side of the bike and yell out in shock.

Jostled about, Launchpad shook his head and looked up at Darkwing. "Why'd you stop, DW?"

Darkwing, however, was just staring straight ahead of them, and Launchpad went to see what it was. "Megavolt" breathed Darkwing. "What's he doing here? Obviously planning to terrorize the city no doubt."

There, in front of them, stood Megavolt, in the middle of the street several yards away. As the three of them sat there, Darkwing began to feel chills go up his spine.

Launchpad must have felt it too, for he asked, "Why is he just staring at us?"

Paddywhack, in Megavolt's body, just stood there and watched them, selecting the best way to handle this. "Hello, Darkwing" he snickered in Megavolt's nasally voice.

Darkwing cut the engine of the Ratcatcher and got off, his gas gun at the ready. "Okay, Megavolt, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to put a stop to it" he spoke loud and proud, his ego feeling at its best. Launchpad got out of the sidecar, several feet behind Darkwing, ready to see what would happen.

Paddywhack narrowed his eyes and gave an evil smirk, which made Darkwing halt and re-think his actions. Paddywhack reached a hand behind him and the brought out his Jack-in-the-Box, holding it out for Darkwing to see with both hands.

Darkwing's eyes widened. "A Jack-in-the-Box!? Is that you're newest weapon!? A toy! I think you've been hanging around Quackerjack too much, Megavolt!" scoffed Darkwing.

Paddywhack grabbed the handle of the Jack-in-the-Box and slowly started to turn it. "Oooooohhh……But I'm not Megavolt…." hissed Paddywhack in his own voice. Darkwing's whole body froze as he said these words, being able to remember who they belonged to. He spun the handle of the Jack-in-the-Box even faster and it soon opened up, the force of wind sucking everything near inside of it. To his despair, Darkwing had gotten too close to and before he could call out to Launchpad to help he was sucked in.

"DW!!" screamed Launchpad, who was about to step forward but saw Paddywhack glance his way, making him gulp in fear and take several feet back.

Closing the Jack-in-the-Box, Paddywhack turned around and left without another word, leaving a confused and panicked Launchpad alone in the street, wide eyed with fear.

\---------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tension in the room made everything feel like a heavy weight. The three friends all stood there, waiting for the next thing to happen. Quackerjack just continued to stare at Liquidator, a scowl on his face.

"You know what happened to Megavolt?" he breathed in a deep hiss. Bushroot shivered at the voice that the jester was using, knowing that he was beyond pissed. "What have you done to him!?"

Liquidator's eyes widened at the accusation. "Me!? I didn't do anything!" he looked to Bushroot as though asking for help but the plant duck simply raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for more. Stuttering was not something Liquidator, once known as the great Bud Flood, a man who could sell any deal, was known for doing, but it seemed that now, it was all he could do. "I….I--mean….I didn't do it personally….but… Listen, I….Give me a chance to explain!"

Quackerjack crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the concrete floor, waiting for an answer. "I'm listening." He glared Liquidator down as he waited impatiently.

"The other night….as I said….I…I was at Bushroot's greenhouse, and…I met someone….someone found me…he came out of nowhere…"

"WHO!?" screeched Quackerjack. "He called himself Paddywhack" Liquidator finally managed to say.

The air in Quackerjack's lungs seem to evaporate, for the jester suddenly found it very hard to breathe, as thought someone had punched him in the chest, his eyes wide. He uncrossed his arms, now in complete shock. "P-P-Paddywhack!?" he cried out in alarm.

Liquidator nodded. "Yes…He…gave me an offer I couldn't refuse…." muttered the liquid dog.

Quackerjack's head snapped up at this, staring at Liquidator. "What offer did he give you!?"

Liquidator's eyes immediately met Bushroot's, who squeaked at the sudden attention. Quackerjack looked at the plant duck as well. "Quacky….You know what it's like to be in love…..I know you do….Now just imagine having Megavolt taken away from you--"

"He HAS been taken away from me, thanks to you and this stupid offer which you have yet to tell me of!!" screamed the flustered and furious jester. He pulled down on his hat.

"No! I mean, just imagine if you had no idea where he was, and wanted nothing more than to find him and suddenly someone gave you that opportunity! Wouldn't you take it!?" continued Liquidator almost desperately.

Silence filled the Toy Kingdom. Quackerjack looked between Liquidator and Bushroot, slowly putting the pieces together. "You mean, he offered to help you?"

"Yes…" sighed Liquidator. "He told me that he could find Bushroot and bring him to me…"

"So….you told him to kidnap Megavolt!?" he asked, trying to understand the deal between Liquidator and Paddywhack. "I don't understand….why would he want Megavolt?"

Looking even more depressed than before, Liquidator spoke quietly, "To get to you."

Quackerjack's eyes grew even more wide. "What?" he breathed.

"He asked me….what the most important thing to you was….and I told him…. Megavolt. That Megavolt was the most important thing to you…" explained Liquidator, wincing even as he was saying the words.

Quackerjack swayed a bit on his feet, taking in this information. He clutched his head with his hands, his eyes still wide as he stared at the ground before him. He took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He whipped his head up to look at Liquidator again. "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!!!??" he roared, his voice filled with emotion.

Now slightly aggravated, Liquidator scowled. "You know, I've done a lot of lying in my day, but even a fool knows when NOT to lie. And that was DEFINETLY not a time to lie! It was either that or---" Liquidator made a face. "He said he was going to 'feed off my misery'".

Bushroot, who had been standing on the sidelines the entire time, watching them fight, gave a bleak shudder, a look a utter fear on his face. He gulped before speaking. "he was probably going to capture and take you into thet jack-in-the-box world of his…" he shivered at the depressing memory.

Liquidator managed to dodge the set of toy teeth Quackerjack threw straight him, looking at him with wide eyes. The teeth ended up running into one of the large toy boxes and falling apart. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" the jester continued to shout, jumping up and down in his anger, unable to hold back a sob.

Nonplussed by Quackerjack's suddenly violent actions, he continued to stand his ground, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey now, I told you I had no choice! I just wanted to be with Reggie! He means a lot to me and I was sick and tired of never seeing him!"

Bushroot felt his cheeks go hot at this, feeling a small smile curl onto his beak. Despite the moment, that was still a very touching comment.

Quackerjack settled at this, the bells at the end of his hat going silent as he stopped moving, his head bent down towards the ground. He balled his hands into fists and sniffed, trying to hold back more sobs. "Oh….." he began quietly. "I see…." Bushroot cringed, not liking the flat, even tone that his jester friend was using while Liquidator just prepared himself for whatever the clown was up to next. "You just wanted to make sure he was….safe….since you hadn't seen him in so long…"

There was just silence in the large Toy Kingdom, the little light in the room making mostly everything around them cast in shadows. "So…." continued Quackerjack in the same even voice. "Maybe…." He suddenly sprang into the air within seconds, doing an acrobatic spin in the air and jumping right behind Bushroot, and before the mutant could comprehend what was going on, Quackerjack took his arm and wrung it tightly around Bushroot's neck, choking him.

Eyes wide, Bushroot immediately started trying to pry the colorfully dressed arm off of him, groaning. Liquidator gasped at this, his liquid eyes wide. "QUACKERJACK!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Still keeping a very strong grip on Bushroot, Quackerjack turned his crazed gaze on Liquidator. "How does it feel, Likky?" he spat Liquidator's nickname. "Now do you understand why I'm so pissed at you, right now?" Liquidator just helplessly sat and watched, knowing that if he advanced or moved towards the jester in any way he could possibly hurt Bushroot. He really didn't think the jester would have ever hurt Bushroot, seeing as how the jester and plant duck had always been on good terms, but it seemed like now it no longer mattered. He had put Megavolt, the one person Quackerjack cared about the most in danger and it seemed like this was Quackerjack's way of taking revenge.

Bushroot, meanwhile, just continued to struggle under Quackerjack's grip. "Q-Q-Quacky…" he wheezed. "Please….Let go…I didn't do…..any--thing!"

"Not the point, my dear friend! Cause Megavolt didn't do anything either and yet, there he goes, like a little boat on the river going down the stream, being in Paddywhack's clutches. Oh deary me!" replied Quackerjack in his childish, slightly sadistic high pitched voice.

Liquidator sighed. "Alright, fine! I get your point! I made a mistake, ALRIGHT!?!" With that he formed a large sphere of water and hurled it straight at Quackerjack, making sure he didn't hit Bushroot as well. The ball of water hit Quackejack in the side, sending him flying. Bushroot's head went back as Quackerjack went backwards since the jester's arm was around his neck but managed to get free, falling on his knees and gasping for breath. A moment later he was up and standing, now cowering behind Liquidator, who was glaring furiously at Quackerjack's fallen form.

Quackerjack slowly sat up from the hard concrete floor, rubbing his head. He looked over at Bushroot and Liquidator, a deep frown on his beak and glared at them. "You don't play fair!" he whined.

"Nothing's fair when you're a super villain" Liquidator sneered back. Quackerjack pushed himself up to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I haven't forgiven you, sewer drainage! But I will apologize to you Bushy" he said this last bit slightly more tenderly to the plant duck, who simply hid at Quackerjack's sudden attention on him. Quackerjack still shivered at the thought of Megavolt being out there in the clutches of Paddywhack and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, the large iron doors to Quackerjack's hideout slowly began to open.

The three of them stood there, dumbfounded by the sight, seeing as how the doors didn't open easily and not just anyone could open them.

The small, slim form of Megavolt slipped through the opening of the door before taking his blue gloved hand and shutting the door behind him, looking down at the ground, a vacant expression on his face.

Quackerjack's heart thumped heavily in his chest at the sight of his best friend, a smile forming on his beak. "Megsy!!" he cried out.

Megavolt slowly looked up at the sound of Quackerjack's joy.

Just as Quackerjack was about to take a step towards Megavolt, Liquidator grabbed him by the arm, earning him a glare from the jester, who turned back to face him. "What!?"

"Be careful….Remember….Paddywhack was after him. I think--" Liquidator trailed off as Megavolt began to walk towards them, Quackerjack's full attention on the rodent.

Megavolt just continued to stare down at the ground, the same, eerie expression on his face. Quackerjack pulled his way out of Liquidator's grip and walked up to Megavolt. "Megsy?" he asked, leaning down so that he could see Megavolt's face better.

Adburptly, startling the jester and making him bounce backwards a few steps, Megavolt whipped out from behind his back, Paddywhack's Jack-in-the-Box. Finally looking up at them, Paddywhack smiled. He started twisting the handle to the Jack-in-the-Box. "Will you plaaaaaaaay with me??" asked Megavolt in Paddywhack's leering, droning voice.

Quackerjack's squeaked in fright, pulling back. "NO! NOT AGAIN!!!" shrieked Quackerjack. He pulled down on his hat in desperation. He moved backwards until he was standing right in front of Liquidator and Bushroot, who both shared the jester's fear. The three of them cowered as Megavolt's shadow grew behind him, despite the lack of light difference in the room to cause it and they watched as Paddywhack himself slowly came out from the rodent's shadow and stepped out of it slightly, half in, half out. Megavolt's body remained frozen in place as Paddywhack leered at them.

The jack-in-the-Box in Megavolt's hand slowly opened and the gust of whirlwind began, trying to suck the three of them inside. Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack all tried their best not to get sucked inside by holding on tightly to one another. Quackerjack's jester hat flew off, revealing his long red hair as the vortex sucked it away.

The three villains all cried out at once as they were unable to hold on anymore and they were all sucked into the Jack-in-the-Box, the last thing being heard was the sound of the whirlwind and Paddywhack's evil laughter.

\----

The iron doors to Quackerjack's Toy Kingdom clanged open as Launchpad pushed on it with all his might. As soon as the door was open enough for him to slip in, he slid inside, the large, iron door shutting loudly behind him.

"DW!!" he shouted without thinking, his mind reeling and fear for his friend making him shiver. His eyes scanned the room as his shout echoed through the darkened and eerie looking Toy Kingdom.

Panting, Launchpad got himself to clam down once he saw that he was the only one there. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck after finally catching his breath. "Boy, that's funny. I could have sworn I saw Megavolt come in here. I wonder where everyone is…." He walked in a bit deeper into the large kingdom and his foot tapped something as he walked. He immediately looked down, seeing Paddywhack's Jack-in-the-Box lying there.

"Ahhhhh!" cried out Launchpad, jumping backwards and flinching at the very sight of it. He cautiously looked down at it, leaning downwards to get a better look at it once he realized nothing had even happened. "That's the Jack-in-the-Box…." he muttered to himself. "But where IS everybody?" He answered his own question a second later. "They must all be inside that thing…."

\-----

Quackerjack landed hard on the ground with a thump, landing on his stomach, his chin hitting the floor. He groaned, slowly sitting up, his body aching with pain. Sitting up, he looked about, seeing nothing but darkness. A spotlight. He was in a spotlight. He looked down at his clothes and squeaked in alarm, standing up and pulling at the clothes on him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!! Not a business suit! I HATE BUSINESS SUITS! THEY'RE NOT FUN!!!" He whined to no one in particular.

"Quacky?" came a small baritone voice.

Quackerjack, tossing down the breifcase that he noted was in his hand, turned to look behind him and watched as a shivering green figure walked towards him. Bushroot walked up next to the jester, his blue eyes darting back and forth in the place that they were in, a hand up near his beak, nibbling on the end of his leaf hand as one would when biting their nails.

"Ooooh…..I'm so glad YOU'RE here. I can't hear them…" he muttered.

Quackerjack gave the doctor a curious look. "Hear who?"

"My plants…" moaned Bushroot. "That's why I hate this place so much…. I can't hear my plants! I feel so alone!" At this he grabbed onto Quackerjack's arm, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Really? My misery here is wearing a business suit!" he spoke almost jovially. He referred to the suit he was wearing. "It's NOT fun! And when I'm in it, I'M no fun!!"

Bushroot nodded mutely, glancing around more at their surroundings as he continued to cling to the jester.

"Alone? Scared? No idea what you should do? That's alright, just call upon the Liquidator to cheer you right up!!" came Liquidator's jargon voice. The two villains glanced in the direction his voice was coming from and both blinked when they watched Liquidator approach.

"Liquidator!? Is that you!?" asked a dumbfounded Quackerjack.

Liquidator stepped into the spotlight that Quackerjack and Bushroot were standing in that seemed to separate themselves from the utter darkness around them. There before them stood Bud Flood, in the flesh.

With a depressed sigh, Bud turned his gaze away from them, a frown on his face. "Yes, it's me. The original Bud Flood. Solid. No longer liquid…."

"Is THIS your worst fear? Being human again? Being normal?" asked the jester and couldn't help but give a side glance to Bushroot, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Bud.

Bushroot slowly uncoiled his vine-like arms from around Quackerjack's arm and hesitantly walked up to Liquidator. "Likky….This is what you USED to look like?" he asked quietly. Bud didn't answer at first, just watched as Bushroot grabbed his hand, squeezing it as hard as the mutant could manage. Bud looked just as he had before his mutation; before Darkwing had foiled his plans to contaminate his rival's water supply and falling off the railing, into the chemical-filled water vat. He was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing on the fateful day of his mutation; a business suit with matching pants, a disheveled tie, and a white shirt underneath.

Bud took a hand and brushed Bushroot's cheek with a finger, which Bushroot flinched at. "Not used to being able to actually 'touch' me, are you? You're used to your leaves going right through me most of the time…" Bud said softly. It was strange for the ex-business man was well, to be whole again and no longer liquid. He felt so trapped in his old body, since he was so used to changing into any shape he wanted with his liquid form.

Bushroot nodded, too deep in thought to say anything. He just continued to fiddle with Bud's hand with one leaf and prodding Bud's chest with the other, not used to any of this. "I never knew you were….this…" the rest of Bushroot's sentence couldn't be heard since he said the last bit so softly. Bud titled his head to one side.

"What?" he asked, running a hand through the plant duck's petal hair.

Bushroot's green face turned several shades darker. "I never knew you were this…." he gulped. "Handsome…"

Bud blinked, taken aback by the compliment. He then chuckled. "Surely you've seen what I looked like before the grand days of Liquidator!" he boasted slightly.

Bushroot shrugged, still not looking Bud in the eye. "Well….kind of. But they were faded pictures from newspapers or old unclear, pixilated commercials. But….seeing you now…here…it's way different…." he explained shyly.

Bud shook his head. " I don't see why you're so shy, Reggie. It's just me. What's wrong?"

"Ummm…..Well….I….I'm just surprised you're so handsome and you ended up with me…" he began. He finally looked up at Bud and met his gaze. "Let's just say that…I hope you never see ME as I was before I was mutated…"

Bud opened his mouth to say something, but not sure what, having not expected that comment. However, Quackerjack beat him to it. "Hmmm…For some reason I've always pictured you with blonde hair…"

Bud and Bushroot looked over at the jester, who was still standing there, having been watching the entire exchange between them. Quackerjack grinned, his large buck teeth showing, his hands behind his back, as he leaned forward slightly. "I'm SO sorry to ruin this ADORABLE little moment between you two, but reality MUST set in sometime…and this is strange coming from me….But we ARE stuck in Paddywhack's LAND OF MISERY!!!!"

At the remembrance of their situation, Bushroot shuddered, bringing his leafy hands up to his ears and leaning closer to Bud.

"Oooooh, great! As if my life hasn't already been utterly humiliated by the LAST time I was here!" came a familiar, drawn out, miserable voice. The three villains turned towards the voice and watched as a figure in a pastel colored clown suit walked into the spotlight that they were all under.

Darkwing looked both sullen and pissed off at the same time as he crossed his arms, hating every living moment in the dreaded clown outfit that he was trapped in inside this world.

"Feeling down? Depressed? That's alright! Just take one glance over at Darkwing Duck and you'll laugh till your sides hurt as he wears that ridiculous clown outfit!!" announced Bud, unable to contain himself as he let out a few laughs. Bushroot covered his mouth to keep from laughing and Quackerjack just looked at the mallard with envy.

"You get all the GOOD clothes here!" he pouted, stomping down his foot and throwing the brief case in his hand. Another one magically came to his hand a moment later.

Darkwing walked up closer to the three villains, a scowl on his face. "Well, it looks like there's more of us this time. " He turned to Quackerjack. "You have any idea what Paddywhack is up to this time? Because I don't. One minute I'm about to arrest Megavolt and the next thing I know he brings out this Jack-in-the-Box and I end up in here" he grumbled.

"Megsy!? He was there when you got kidnapped!?" breathed Quackerjack.

"I wasn't kidnapped!" snapped an indignant Darkwing. He pulled at the large pastel sleeves on his outfit out of annoyance. He pouted slightly. "He cornered me…"

"Got you with the whirlwind of the Jack-in-the-Box, did he??" inquired Quackerjack almost teasingly. Darkwing just grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Not…to end this lovely conversation, but shouldn't we be trying to figuring out a way to get out of here!?" piped in Bushroot, looking frantically at all three of them.

Just as Darkwing was about to open his mouth, Paddywhack's chilling laughter filled the space around them. The laugh made Bushroot jump in the air and hide behind Bud while the other three just looked about themselves wearily waiting for what Paddywhack had planned for them.

"There ISSSSSSS no escape….Noooooo escape!" Paddywhack's voice leered at them, echoing. None of them could see anything past the spot of light they were in, the darkness forming all around them. It was then that the darkness lifted and more light appeared, taking the place of the black abyss. The sight before them was an odd place. Odd colors seemed to fill in the outer space almost like a wall, looking like merging colors that a young child may have made after playing with the watercolors. The colors mainly consisted of purples and blacks. Swirls of colors and odd shapes surrounded them. Odd looking rocks and figures sat on the ground as they slowly walked about, trying to make some sense out of the strange world they were in.

Quackerjack walked out in front of everyone else, the bells at the end of his hat jingling. It was the only part of his jester outfit that had remained and he was deeply appreciative at this fact.

He looked ahead of him, waiting for Paddywhack to show himself and gloat that he had caught them. It was during this pessimistic trial of thoughts that Quackerjack saw something yellow lying on the ground a ways ahead of them. Squinting, the jester tried his best to figure out what it was. When he finally did make out what it was laying there in front of them a ways ahead, he let out a cry of despair, recognizing the figure in yellow, with a battery strapped to his back. "MEGSY!!!" His voice was filled with emotion as he said this.

Without wasting another moment, Quackerjack began to run towards Megavolt, who was lying on the ground on his side, passed out. Darkwing, Bud, and Bushroot ran after him, unsure of what was going on.

Quackerjack, of course, beat them there, and fell to his knees at Megavolt's side, but just as he was about to touch Megavolt, a large gust of strong wind came out of nowhere and blew Quackerjack backwards. The gust of wind was so strong that it sent him flying backwards into the air, where he slammed into an unaware Bud. The two of them toppled to the ground; Quackerjack landing on top of the dog, both of them groaning in pain.

"Get off me!" sneered Bud, pushing the duck off him. Bushroot reached his hand out and helped Bud stand while Quackerjack bounced back up in a heart beat. The jester's eyes landed on Megavolt once more. He took another step closer to his friend, when the shadowy figure of Paddywhack slowly materialized, standing right in front of Megavolt's sleeping form and blocking Quackerjack's path.

"Will you plaaaaaay with me?" asked Paddywhack, leaning downward, since he was so much taller than them.

Quackerjack pulled down on his hat in fear of that wretched line Paddywhack insisted on saying often. Darkwing meanwhile pushed past Bud and Bushroot and made himself known, placing his hands on his hips and a scowl on his large beak. Frankly, it was hard to take him seriously with that clown outfit on. "Now listen here, Paddywhack!" he pointed a finger at the creature. "We didn't want to play with you LAST time and we don't want to play with you THIS time either!!!"

"Ooooh….That's tooo baaaaad" sighed Paddywhack, showing his fangs and drooling slightly.

Quackerjack couldn't keep his eyes off Megavolt, who he desperately wanted to make sure was all right. Glancing up at Paddywhack, who was distracted by talking to Darkwing, he inched his way around the shadowy monster, hoping to get to his beloved friend. Just when Quackerjack thought he was succeeding, Paddywhack took one of his long, thin arms and swooped it downward, grabbing Quackerjack by the throat. He raised the struggling and choking duck up to eye level.

"I don't think so…." sneered Paddywhack. He dropped Quackerjack in a heap on the ground and Quackerjack coughed, rubbing at his throat as he scooted backwards towards the others.

Paddywhack swung his body down towards the ground, crouching down next to Megavolt and swept a clawed hand across the sleeping rodent. Quackerjack made a moaning sound of dread as he did this, but Paddywhack just relished in it. "Yesssss. Thanks to your friend….I found out what your favoooorite toy was and took it from you" he slowly explained, turning his head from Megavolt and looking at Quackerjack. Turning back to Megavolt, Paddywhack continued. "The poor little toy struggled hard, but after so long it grew tired and begged for sleep…This toy of yours was NOTHING like your Mr. Banana Brain doll from last time. I have no idea how you managed creating such a delightfully intelligent and powerful toy….I can see why he's your favorite.."

Quackerjack blinked, not entirely sure what was going on. "Toy!? What do you mean, 'toy'!? Megavolt is no toy!!"

Paddywhack ignored Quackerjack's comment.

A frustrated Darkwing growled between clenched teeth. "Okay, pal! Answer me this! Why did you bring all of us here!? Why bring me, Bushy and Drip-brain, hmmm!?"

Bud snarled at the name he was called while Bushroot just came out from hiding behind Bud, very curious to know the answer to Darkwing's question.

"Hmmmm…" droned Paddywhack. He moved quickly over towards Darkwing so that his long face and beak filled with fangs was inches from the hero. Darkwing cried out in surprise and took a step back. "I brought yoooou here because yooooou had been part of the reason of my downfaaaaal" he glanced at the others. "You and Quackerjack beat me and now its time for reveeeeenge…."

"Then why us!?" demanded Bud, referring to Bushroot and himself. Paddywhack's attention turned fully to Bud and Bushroot, making Bushroot hide behind Bud once more. But Bud held his ground. He hadn't been all that intimidated last time and he wouldn't be this time either.

"I brought you here because thanks to you, I was able to learn Quackerjack's favorite toy…..and you and you're friend's angst are just too delicious NOT to waaaant"

Quackerjack shivered, looking back down at Megavolt. "He's asleep?"

"Yessss….In a deep slumber. And I promised him that no one would ever wake him. He was soooooo tired….He now just wants to sleep and nothing else…"

"Why is he so tired?" Darkwing voiced before Quackerjack could say anything more. This earned the hero a jealous and contemptuous glare from Quackerjack, however, this went entirely unnoticed by the mallard.

Paddywhack turned his gaze to Darkwing at this new question. "Because I drained him…." Quackerjack squeaked at this answer. "Drained him…feeding on the delicious angst and misery he has…..Not only that….but he struggled against me….Not wanting me to have any fuuuun." He stood up tall and straight, seeming intimidating to all three of them. "And now…..Since I won…..As Quackerjack LOVES to say" Quackerjack's eyes went wide, already knowing what he was about to say. "…..It's Plaaaaaaaaytiiiimmmmee!!!"

\-----------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

\-----

"And now…..Since I won…..As Quackerjack LOVES to say" Quackerjack's eyes went wide, already knowing what he was about to say. "…..It's Plaaaaaaaaytiiiimmmmee!!!"

Paddywhack raised his arm high and suddenly, out of what appeared to be nowhere, millions of bats came flying towards them, swooping down on them, squeaking loudly, getting into their faces.

Bushroot cried out as the bats pulled at his petal hair with their small claws, while Bud tried his best to swat them away, quickly taking off the business suit he was wearing and flinging it at them.

The bats swarmed around Darkwing, pulling with their claws at the pastel colored clown suit that he was wearing, digging holes into the puffed out sleeves and at his large jester collar. "Get off me, you damn bats!!" he cursed at them.

Quackerjack shook his head back and forth, his arm waving out in front of him as he tried desperately to get rid of the bats. Meanwhile, he noted, as he fought off the bats, that Paddywhack was standing there just inches behind Megavolt's sleeping form, grinning with pleasure, seeming to grow larger as he soaked in their anguish and humiliation. "Wake up, Megs! Wake up!" screeched Quackerjack, still busy throwing his arms about as he tried to swat at the bats.

Megavolt ,however, was still oblivious to their battle with the bats, only moving his head slightly and shifting his legs a bit, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Ooooh…..he won't be waking up any time soon….." chuckled Paddywhack darkly.

Darkwing, still managing to keep the bats at bay as much as he could, walked over towards Quackerjack. "Alright, Quackerjack! What did we do last time to get rid of this joker!?"

Quackerjack, still flailing his arms back and forth, swatting at the bats, turned to look at the Masked Mallard. "We made fun of each other, played tricks at each other, had a fun time!!" he replied.

Paddywhack, suspicious of what they were talking about, groaned irritably. "I believe there is tooooooo much chatting" he sneered. "This needs to be a quiiiiieeet game."

Having heard this, Quackerjack, ignoring the bats as he stopped swatting at them, glared with a pout at the monster, as though he had just been given great insult. "A QUIET game!? Oh, but quiet games are so borrrrinnnggg!!!" he stomped his foot down in emphasis.

Bushroot cried out as the bats tore out some of his petals, in which the mutant angrily swatted at the bat who did it, causing it to fall to the ground and squeak at the impact.

Bud was beside Bushroot a minute later, helping him keep the bats at bay and just like that, the bats were gone, and Bud was swinging his jacket at the empty air. The four of them all looked around them, wide eyed, then turned their gazes on Paddywhack, who was watching them, his fangs exposed, with an amused expression.

"Oooohhh, this is just oh, so delicious…." he told them, grinning wickedly. Megavolt's foot twitched below where Paddywhack was standing, which grabbed Quackerjack's immediate attention. He so badly wanted to go over to him and make sure he was alright.

The strange world that they were all trapped it became lighter and more bright, proving all the vivid shapes and colors that filled the space around them. Nothing made sense. Objects and shapes floated in the air as though they were caught in an invisible net.

"Now….I have a neeeeewwww… game…" Paddywhack informed them. An instant later, Paddywhack had moved over with lightning speed to where Bushroot was standing, crouching down and taking a long thin arm around the plant duck's shoulders. Bud was about to protest about this, when an invisible force knocked him off I his feet, sending him flying several yards away.

"Likky!" shouted Bushroot in alarm, his blue eyes wide with fright as he watched Bud be knocked to the side. He then shivered as he felt Paddywhack's cold touch. His hands were so icy that Bushroot felt that the monster had no warmth whatsoever inside him. Just the simple touch made Bushroot's vine arm feel weaker, as though just the cold touch made him wilt slightly.

Paddywhack leaned down so that his fang-filled beak was right next to his ear. "You can't hear them, can you?" he breathed into the mutant's ear. Bushroot visibly tensed at his words, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You're littttttlllle green friends can't beeeeee heard anymore can theeeeeyyyy?"

Bushroot took in a shuddering breath, trying not to think of his worst fear. That was just what Paddywhack wanted and he knew it. But he found it nearly impossible not to think about. He was so used to hearing the little voices in his head, little whispers, that loved to talk to him. They were what kept his lonely days in his Greenhouse more sane. Without them he would have no one to ever talk to, probably going mad from the silence. That was why he hated and feared this place so much; because here he was utterly alone, just like his days as the normal duck; Reginald Bushroot.

"Don't listen to him, Reggie!" shouted Bud from where he standing several feet away. Paddywhack would not allow him to come any closer than I several feet. Darkwing just continued to watch, not sure of what to do. This was not like the last time. The last time Paddywhack had left them alone and only came out from wherever he had been when he was confused about their jubilance. It seemed now though, Paddywhack had learned from his previous mistake and wasn't about to make it again.

Quackerjack, whose crazed eyes kept going back and forth from where Paddywhack stood now and where Megavolt was still sleeping peacefully, inched closer and closer to the rodent, his eyes never leaving from Paddywhack for more than a second, in fear he would be caught. Bolting, Quackerjack then made a run for it, reaching Megavolt in no time flat. Making sure to be as silent as possible, not to mention gentle, he got on his knees and grabbed Megavolt's limp hand. He flinched at how cold it was. His hands were like ice.

Fear settled deep within Quackerjack's stomach. He checked Megavolt's pulse, his blood running cold when he noticed how low it was. Megavolt was still breathing, for the jester could see his chest and body rise and fall ever so slightly.

"Megs! Wake up!' he whispered desperately to the rodent, not wanting to be too loud in fear of grabbing Paddywhack's attention. He continued to hold onto Megavolt's hand, holding it tightly within his. He pulled down on one side of his jester hat with his free hand, the briefcase that he was forced to have in this world sitting beside him. He bit back the sob that was building up in his chest.

This was all his fault. Megavolt had tried. Tried to tell him what was happening, but he had been too delirious, too much in denial. This now explained why he had seen the Jack-in-the-Box those two times before. Oh! How could he have been so stupid!?

Meanwhile, Paddywhack's attention was still locked on Bushroot, who was now trying to keep himself from having a mental breakdown. He had wrapped his arms around himself, his face now hidden behind his long bangs as he looked downward.

"Reggie! I told you not to listen to him! He's just messing with you!! You're not alone! We're still here! Darkwing, Quackerjack, and I! We're all here with you and we're gonna get out of here!!" Bud tried to tell the mutant.

This only caused Paddywhack to lean closer to Bushroot, holding him closer, almost protectively. "Noooooooo. Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You are alone here, Bushroot. No one else is here to save you. No more voices, no more plants, no more friends, no more light…." Bushroot didn't react save for shivering more violently, dipping his head even further downward.

"I am alone…" whispered Bushroot through his tears. "I always have been. But I don't want to be…."

Paddywhack patted Bushroot on the back, which only caused the plant duck to hiccup on one of his sobs.

"I'm still here, Reggie! Now forget about what he's telling you and push him away!" Bud continued to shout over at them. Paddywhack turned his attention to the ex-salesman. He glared devilishly.

"I think…someone needs to learn how to shut his mooooouuuutthhh" hissed Paddywhack, unwrapping his hold on Bushroot and moved towards Bud. Bushroot dropped to a shambled sitting position on the ground, curling up into a ball. Darkwing went over to him once Paddywhack was out of the way in hopes to comfort him. He needed all of these guys to work together with him in order to stop Paddywhack.

With lightning speed, Paddywhack had whirled his way over to Bud, who gave him a scathing look. "Nine out ten dentists physiologists suggest that you get a life!"

Paddywhack took his thin arms and wrapped them around Bud, just as he had done with Bushroot. Paddywhack held on tightly, and Bud felt himself move his body in a way he could have as the Liquidator and froze when nothing happened. His eyes wide, he remembered that he no longer had the abilities he had as Liquidator. He felt even more trapped inside his solid canine body as dread filled him. He had no way to escape, whereas if he were still Liquidator, Paddywhack wouldn't have had a chance.

"Yessssss" breathed Paddywhack into Bud's ear. "That's riiiiiight. You have no way of escaping me as you did before…." Bud felt his body tighten, feeling even more trapped than before. "You aren't the great Liquidator anyyyymooooore. You are nothing now…."

Bud tried to ignore what Paddywhack was saying, knowing he was simply doing the same thing to him that he had done to Bushroot, but he found that it was nearly impossible. Nearly impossible to ignore the squelching, heart wracking feeling in his gut that knew it was all true.

"You are nothing but a regular salesman now….who simply knows some good tricks of the trade. Nothing more…..nothing lessssss…." he squeezed Bud tighter, who was now giving the monster a frightened look.

Darkwing, watching all this from where he was next to Bushroot, was amazed. He had never seen that expression on Bud Flood before. Whatever Paddywhack was doing this time, he hadn't done it before. It was unnerving. He gulped, realizing that either he or Quackerjack were next. At the thought of Quackerjack, Darkwing looked around, trying to find where the jester had gone. His eyes landed on him a moment later, seeing him sitting beside Megavolt, looking as though he was about to break down into tears. This was not good. Bushroot was already having a mental breakdown, it appeared that Bud was soon on his way, and Quackerjack was already half way there. That meant that he was currently the only one was still bluntly aware of what was going on. Meaning he was the one who was going to have to think of something and fast. He reached for his gas gun, only to remember that he didn't have his gas gun in Paddywhack's world. So much for that idea. Angrily pulling on the pastel colored clown suit that he was wearing, he desperately tried to think of another solution.

Bud tried pushing Paddywhack away from him, but found that he simply couldn't. He found depression was sneaking up on him. It was hard for him to think of anything else save for what Paddywhack was saying. He was no longer Liquidator. Now he was back to being the plain and ordinary, albeit, clever, Bud Flood. Paddywhack was right; he was just lucky. He just knew the tricks of the trade. He just knew how to sell the least amount of products for the most amount of money. He knew how to scam and lie and cheat. But other than that, there was nothing else that he was good at. He was worth nothing else but that. He glanced over at Bushroot, who was still sitting in a fetal position, sobbing away, and his frown deepened. He couldn't even support Bushroot in his time of need for he was too busy with his own problems. Bud Flood was too self centered, to conceited, too uncaring to ever be with someone like Bushroot.

Seeing that Paddywhack was winning with Bud, he slowly let go of him, watching with delight and pleasure as Bud slowly sat down on the ground. He wasn't crying like Bushroot was, just deep in his depressive thoughts; just what Paddywhack wanted.

Quackerjack, oblivious to what was happening to everyone else, just continued desperately to wake Megavolt up.

"Please, Megs! You have to wake up now! You have to!" he begged the sleeping rodent. For the first since Quackerjack had started trying to wake him, he finally had the tiniest of responses from the rodent. Megavolt whimpered ever so slightly, his brows furrowing with confusion as consciousness pulled at his brain. But nothing more came from the sleeping rodent, much to Quackerjack's dismay.

Darkwing, seeing that Bud had been taken down, readied himself for what Paddywhack had in store for him. In lightning speed, the monster was beside Darkwing, just as he had been for Bud and Bushroot. Darkwing glared up at him.

"Darkwiiiiiing Duuuuuck. I know you have some worries in the back of youuuurrrr mind" sneered Paddywhack, rubbing at Darkwing's back. Darkwing made a grunting sound, turning his face away from Paddywhack, since the tall duck had his hold on him.

Darkwing suddenly thought of Gosalyn, lying on the floor, dead. The vision that he saw showed him who had killed her. Negaduck. Darkwing's eyes widened when he suddenly saw in his mind's eye, himself, weeping over Gosalyn's death.

"Gosalyn…..you're fun little daughter…..It would be a truuuuueeeee shame if anything ever happened to her" hissed Paddywhack teasingly. Darkwing then saw something else in his mind's eye. He saw hundreds of people surrounding him, looking at him, pointing and laughing at him as he stands there in the middle of the crowd, wearing the same clown suit he was wearing now.

"You just haaaaate being made fun of, don't you, Darkwiiiiing?" asked Paddywhack, already knowing the answer. Darkwing bit the bottom of his beak, knowing in the back of his mind that these images were what Paddywhack wanted him to see. He had to ignore them. But the more he tried to ignore them, it seemed, the more difficult it was for him to not to think about them. The Masked Mallard clutched his head, trying to throw out the visions of Gosalyn lying dead on the floor and everyone laughing at him.

"I'm not a failure! I'm not a caped clown!" he said bitterly, trying his best to ignore Paddywhack and whatever it was that he was doing to him. "I won't fail her…I'll protect her…" he started mumbling to himself. "I…..I'm a good father….I….try my best not to be a caped clown….not to be a fool…." It sounded as though he was trying to convince now himself more than anyone else.

Paddywhack, content, slowly released Darkwing as the mallard sat down, just as Bud had, and continued to mumble to himself about how he was not a bad father and he was not a clown.

It was at that moment that Quackerjack's pleads finally got through to Megavolt, who slowly moved backwards until he was almost laying on his back, stretching. Quackerjack held back a squeal of delight as he watched this.

Megavolt groaned, moving into a more comfortable position.

"Please, Megs! Wake up! For me! Please!" came Quackerjack's voice as he desperately tried to keep the rodent from falling back to sleep.

Paddywhack, hearing this now that he was no preoccupied with the others, quickly made his way over to where Megavolt was sleeping. Instantly, Paddywhack was looming over top of Quackerjack, who looked up in fear just before he was pushed back with the invisible force once more. Quackerjack landed with a cry several feet away, nearly bumping into where Bushroot was still sitting in a fetal position, oblivious to the chaos Paddywhack was causing.

"How many tiiiimes must I tell you……" sighed Paddywhack, sounding annoyed. "He is not going to waaaaaaake up." In emphasis, he pointed to Megavolt, who was back to contentedly sleeping there on the ground.

Quackerjack gave a cry of despair, already curling up into a ball as he sat there, watching as Paddywhack came over to him, who leant down and started whispering into his ear. "He isssssssss miiiiine. I have won your toy over. Now you are just a boring little boooooyyyy with no friends….." Quackerjack winced at his words.

"I'm not boring! I don't want to wear a business suit! I never want to work as a lawyer, or whatever it is I'm supposed to be here! I want to be Quackerjack, the crazed toymaker who makes toys for children and plays with my friend Megavolt!!!" he shouted out to the world.

"But Megavolt is no longer your toy…" pointed out Paddywhack.

"He's NOT a toy!!! He's my best friend!!!" shouted Quackerjack several octaves higher than before. He was now sobbing, unable to hold back his tears. His tears fell onto his large beak, forming a puddle. His body wracked with sobs as Paddywhack just sat there beside him, loving every moment of his misery; soaking it all in.

"Not anymore….He is miiiiiiiiine" whispered Paddywhack. "Your worst fear has come true Quackjaaaaack. You are a boring business duck who has no time to plaaaay."

Quackerjack calmed down slightly, staring straight ahead of him; at Megavolt. He gulped down his tears, then shook his head, the bells at the end of his hat jingling softly. "No…." he breathed. He took in a deep, emotional breath. "That's not my worst fear."

Paddywhack flinched at his words, looking furious as he stared at the buck-toothed jester. "Not having Megavolt in my life is my worst fear…."

"Well, that has come true as weeeeeelllll……for I now have him and there is nothing youuuuu can do about it" smiled Paddywhack with triumph.

Quackerjack just continued to stare at Megavolt's sleeping form. Paddywhack looked between Quackerjack and Megavolt and found that he simply had to ask. "What is it about this toy that makes you feel this waaaaaaayyyy? Is it because he can he do certain things that most toys cannot? I found that out for myseeeeelllfff…"

Quackerjack shook his head, the usual bright sparkle in his crazed eyes that were normally there was gone, his expression blank and empty as he stared at Megavolt. He sat there, fiddling with his hands slowly in his lap as he sat there, his knees close to him. "No….It's because I love him……" More tears fell from his cheeks. He didn't even sound like the happy, hyperactive Quackerjack now. He sounded like someone else entirely different. But Paddywhack had taken all the fun out him and now he was left with a depressive shell, only wishing that Megavolt would wake up.

Paddywhack flinched as though he had been stung by his words. He looked at Quackerjack with wide eyes, not moving an inch. "LOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!???" screeched Paddywhack, standing and taking a step back. Every step he took he began to shrink, looking less intimidating.

Bushroot, Darkwing, and Bud looked up from their depressive state at Paddywhack's outburst. All three of them blinked, as though they had been under some sort of spell. Bud was the first one to recover as he quickly stood up, shaking off the depressive feelings he had been feeling a moment ago. He turned to Bushroot, who had stopped crying and was now uncurling himself from his fetal position, looking utterly confused. Darkwing was the next to stand, looking back and forth between Bushroot and Bud. He then glanced over at Quackerjack and Paddywhack, wondering what was going on.

Quackerjack turned to face Paddywhack, watching as the monster continued to back off and shrink away. "What isssssss love?" asked Paddywhack. "It makes me feel so weak! I don't understand it!!!" he wailed. Quackerjack stood up, walking closer to Paddywhack, confused about what he was seeing and what Paddywhack was telling him.

Darkwing spoke up. "Love is when you care about someone more than yourself. When you wish to be with that person all the time and want to care for them when they are sick or injured" answered Darkwing for Quackerjack. Paddywhack turned to Darkwing, giving him a baffled expression. Darkwing pressed on. "It's something you will never understand."

Paddywhack continued to shrink further and further. "Youuuuu love a TOY that much!?"

Quackerjack shook his head, now sneering down at Paddywhack, who was know about three feet tall. " I TOLD you…..He's NOT a toy! He's a person! Living and breathing just as I am!!" he snapped. "AND YES! I LOVE HIM!!!"

Paddywhack gave out a cry of despair as he shrank away, dissolving into nothing. The moment he disappeared, Megavolt gasped in his sleep, then panted, groaning as he moved about. He grunted, looking and sounding as though he was in pain, his eyes still squeezed shut. It was as though the power over Megavolt was gone.

Quackerjack was next to him a nanosecond later, trying to wake him up. "Megs! Get up! Paddywhack's gone!"

"But is he gone for good? That's the question" asked Darkwing, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked around them. "I mean, we thought he was gone for good the last time." Bud, who was now holding Bushroot's hand, sighed, casting an annoyed look at everything around them.

"He'd better be. I would like to put this behind me. All would agree, this is far from a vacation" he then gave Bushroot's hand a gentle squeeze. Bushroot just nodded, not being able to speak.

Quackerjack continued to try to wake Megavolt up for several more minutes before he tensed, fear welling up inside him once more. "GUYS!! Why isn't he waking up!? He should be waking up! Paddywhack is gone! He no longer has control of him! So why isn't he waking up?!" cried out to deranged jester.

Darkwing leaned down towards Quackerjack, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he just needs to get out of this place. Out of Paddywhack's world."

Quackerjack began to nod when a wind began to blow towards them. Quackerjack looked straight ahead, noting that the wind was coming from that direction. Bushroot turned around and saw that the same portal that had sucked them into the Jack-in-the-Box had appeared behind them.

"Look!" he shouted. Quackerjack quickly gathered Megavolt into his arms and just as he stood, facing the portal with Megavolt in his arms, they were all sucked in, shouting out in alarm as the portal sucked them away.

\------

There was silence in the warehouse that was filled with toys as Launchpad readied himself for what he was about to do. He knew it had to be done. If he destroyed it, then Darkwing would come back and be saved. He had to do it for Darkwing.

Launchpad was standing before the Jack-in-the-Box, eying it warily, his arms raised as he held the large over sized hammer that he had found among Quackerjack's toys. It was heavy too, so he had to do it now before his arms gave out.

Just as the pilot was about to smash the Jack-in-the-Box to pieces, a bright light emitted from the inside of it and the top of the box flew up, the portal and wind tossing Bushroot, Liquidator, Darkwing, Quackerjack, and Megavolt out of it, where they all landed in a large heap on the floor.

Taken aback by what had just happened, Launchpad cried out, lost his balance, the hammer falling towards the Jack-in-the-Box, smashing it into pieces.

Darkwing stood in time to see what had happened. "LP!" he cried out in happiness and surprise. Liquidator, now his mutated, watery self, happily scooped up Bushroot into his liquid arms, holding him close. Quackerjack sat up, his eyes looking at Megavolt until a loud popping sound emitted from the remains of the Jack-in-the-Box. They all cried out a powerful force struck them all as it came from the Jack-in-the-Box, stunning them all and pushing them slightly.

Megavolt woke up with a jolt in Quackerjack's arms, gasping silently and shaking severely as his fried mind tried to gather what all was happening to him.

"Megsy!" cried out Quackerjack once he saw that Megavolt was finally awake.

Megavolt blearily looked up into Quackerjack's face, his own face flushed and muscles aching. The rodent panted, taking in one shuddering breath after the other. He grabbed onto the front of Quackerjack's jester shirt, pulling himself closer as Quackerjack held him tenderly, shifting so that Megavolt was sitting sideways in his lap. He rested his head against Quackerjack's chest, then mumbled in a deeper, more nasally voice usual, "I think I forgot to unscrew the light bulb in the fridge…." He had said it softly, still dazed as he stared at out into space. Quackerjack just smiled and squeezed him gently.

Launchpad dropped the hammer and walked up to Darkwing. "DW!!!" he cried out in happiness. "Y-You're okay!!!"

Darkwing glanced down at his outfit to see that it was back to his normal clothes and then back up at Launchpad. "Yes. I'm okay now" he grinned.

"What was that? What was that force we just felt?" voiced Bushroot, who was still cooped up in Liquidator's embrace.

Darkwing's attention went back to the Jack-in-the-Box. "My guess is that when Launchpad broke the Jack-in-the-Box with the hammer, it destroyed the portal." He turned to look at Quackerjack, who was sitting on the floor holding Megavolt close. "Which means, that even if Paddywhack wasn't destroyed, there is no possible way for him to ever come back…" He turned back to the Jack-in-the-Box. "It's been destroyed. Launchpad destroyed Paddywhack's Jack-in-the-Box."

Launchpad blinked at his friend. "What? T-That was Paddywhack's!? Y-You mean that scary…..vampire monster that G-Gosalyn had woken up that last time!?" The tall pilot shuddered at the very thought.

Darkwing raised an eyebrow, giving him a coy look. "Who else did you think that belonged to!?" he asked, referring to the Jack-in-the-Box.

Launchpad shrugged, raising his arms in the air. "I don't know! I just thought it might be an evil Box that ate you all and I had to destroy it to get you guys out!" he gave Darkwing an innocent look, making Darkwing shake his head in amusement

"Well, it was Paddywhack alright" he said slightly bitterly, glancing down at the remains of the Jack-in-the-Box.

Quackerjack's attention went back down to Megavolt, after having listened to Darkwing's theory. It made sense. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that his Megavolt was now safe. His hold on Megavolt tightened, remembering with a sobering dread that he had almost lost Megavolt. Paddywhack had almost won. Being boring and wearing a business suit was a fear of his. But it wasn't his worst fear. Not even close. He tenderly kissed Megavolt on the cheek, who was still staring at out into space.

"Are you alright, Megs?" he asked the stunned rodent.

Megavolt took in a deep breath but gave no other reply. The jester leaned back slightly so that he could see Megavolt's belt, searching for the little meter on his belt which told him how much power was in his battery. Finding it, Quackerjack was disappointed to see that it was severely low.

"Tsk, tsk, Megsy! A low battery. Whatever am I going to do with you?" he admonished with a teasing note, smiling broadly and showing his teeth. He bounced his legs a bit, making Megavolt bounce as well since he was sitting on his lap, which seemed to bring the rodent back to his senses.

Megavolt gave him a tired glance. "What?"

"Get up, silly!" was Quackerjack's reply, still bouncing his legs. Megavolt sighed and slowly started to get up. As soon as Quackerjack was free from Megavolt, he bounced up and helped Megavolt keep his balance once they were both standing.

"What's the matter with Megavolt?" questioned a concerned-sounding Bushroot. He was still being held by Liquidator.

Quackerjack glanced back at the botanist. "Low battery" he explained quickly, allowing the rodent to lean on him heavily. He then glanced at Liquidator and a hateful look crossed his face. Liquidator didn't miss it either as he looked away, feeling shameful and knowing he hasn't heard the last of the previous argument before.

Just as it looked as though Megavolt was about to trip over his own feet, Darkwing made a move to catch him before he stumbled over, but Quackerjack beat him to it by swiping his arm around Megavolt's waist and holding him close. The jester gave Darkwing a scathing look before turning his attention back to Megavolt.

Stunned and unsure of what had just taken place, Darkwing just gawked and blinked at the toymaker. "What's your problem? I was just going to catch him!" demanded Darkwing, feeling the need to explain his cause.

Launchpad grabbed Darkwing's shoulder, knowing how much of a temper the shorter mallard had. Quackerjack took a hand and swished back one of the ends of his jester hat airily before replying with an almost snooty voice, "Megsy doesn't need anyone else but me. He doesn't need your help. " His voice then turned cold. "So leave him alone!"

Darkwing just stared at the crazed jester. Megavolt, meanwhile, put a hand on his head, making his plug hat fall off his head. Quackerjack quickly caught it with his quick reflexes and held it for him as Megavolt rubbed the top of his head, making the little tuft of red hair he had go all over the place and extra fuzzy. His free hand searched for Quackerjack's hand as he nearly fell over backwards, his eyes shut. The jester caught him, letting Megavolt hold onto his hand.

"Oooh…..why do I feel like 1000 volts of electricity went through me…?" asked Megavolt.

Quackerjack blinked at him. "Because 1000 volts of electricity probably DID go through you at one time. Besides, I thought you said that was a good feeling and that it helped clear your sinuses."

Megavolt didn't reply, but he did appear to be a little clear minded and more steady in Quackerjack's arms.

Liquidator gave Bushroot an unexpected kiss on the cheek while the botanist was busy watching the exchanges between Megavolt and Quackerjack. This quickly earned the Liquidator his full attention.

"What was that for?" asked Bushroot. There was no offense in his voice, just curiosity.

"What? I have to have a reason to kiss you?" sighed Liquidator, though a bemused smile was on his watery features.

"You can put me down now" Bushroot told him with a smile, expecting the liquid canine to do just that. But Liquidator didn't react, just gave him a sneaky smirk.

"Ah, but every consumer should know that if a great deal is put down for even a second, someone may take away your deal and keep it for themselves" he pointed out. It really wasn't a reason, but more of just Liquidator's way of saying he didn't want to put Bushroot down and the plant duck knew this very well.

"Afraid someone might steal me?" inquired Bushroot, raising his eyebrows with a smirk of his own and crossing his arms across his chest.

Liquidator's expression changed from bemused to uneasy. "That is not what this buyer is worried about but more that you don't decide you don't wish to be bought."

Bushroot waited for Liquidator to go more into detail. "Was it not just the yesterday that we had finally been reunited with one another after a long leave of absence? Was it not just earlier today that you were furious at me for stealing you away with the aide of the deal I made with Paddywhack?"

Everything that had happened between them seemed to come rushing back to Bushroot like a tidal wave of memories and he frowned, looking away. "I was angry…" he finally began, after taking a minute to think things over. "But…In the past day I've realized that I'm so much more happier with you than I am without. And yes, I know things were rough for us….especially me….but--"

"But!!" interrupted Liquidator's aquatic salesman voice. "This consumer has learned from his past mistakes and knows not to be rough with you!" he then added on a gentler note. "That, and the time we spent away from each other made me realize just how much I need you around to keep the days of isolation from society at bay, save for the excursions I have through the pipes of St. Canard and the occasional visit I will get from the not so friendly sewer rat or cockroach."

Bushroot made a face at the thought, but smiled a moment later. "If you put me down now, we'll go back to my Greenhouse, just like the old days." he smiled.

Liquidator instantly put the green mutant down on his roots, but not before sneaking him another kiss on the cheek. Bushroot just shook his head with an amused smile. The two of them then turned their attention on the feisty exchange that was currently going on between Quackerjack and Darkwing.

"Listen, Quack Patch! Megavolt means a lot to me too, you know! He and I used to be best friends in high school. So heaven forbid if I want worry about him from time to time!"

A dazed and woozy Megavolt raised a finger. "You know, he has a point." he shivered violently for a second, then continued as if nothing happened. "We used to have classes together."

Quackerjack shook his head, taking a finger and placing it against Megavolt's lips. "Shhh! Don't encourage him!" Megavolt just sighed, putting his hand down.

"I just want my battery charged up!" he whined slightly. "Then I'll be more myself…."

"I'm getting to it! As SOON as tell this mallard off!" his attention then went back to Darkwing. "He doesn't need you anymore, Darky! Besides, where were you when he needed you the most that fateful night of your Prom. Where were you when those bullies tied him to that treadmill and he became Megavolt!? Hmmm???"

Darkwing glared dangerously at Quackerjack. That had not been his fault. Elmo, Megavolt's past self, had told him that he was going to arrive at the Prom and meet him there. He had never told him that he was going to check on his experiment beforehand so he had no way of knowing where he had been that night or what happened to him. "I didn't know where he was at, but had I known, I would have tried to help him!"

"But you didn't!" shouted Quackerjack. Megavolt, who was right in front of him, winced as the shout was directed right into his ear. Megavolt covered his left ear. "Sorry, Megs." Megavolt just shrugged it off. Quackerjack moved Megavolt over a bit so that he wasn't yelling into his ear anymore. "You weren't there for him, but now I'M here for him. And I'm all he needs!"

"Quacky…..power……please…." begged Megavolt.

Darkwing, who had a hurt expression on his features, sneered. "You're not helping him very much now, are you, Quacky?"

Without another word, Quackerjack took Megavolt and led him away from Darkwing. Bushroot and Liquidator followed suit after Quackerjack and Megavolt, leaving Darkwing and Launchpad by themselves. But then Quackerjack twirled around on his heel and sneered at Liquidator, pointing a finger at him. "And don't you dare think you're off the hook, Drip Brain!!"

Liquidator just grabbed Bushroot's hand and continued sloshing away, trying not to seem intimidated. He was not looking forward to Megavolt's reaction to all that had happened to him.

"Aww, DW, don't let what he said get to ya" consoled Launchpad, patting Darkwing on the back as the shorter duck just continued to start that at the Fearsome Four's retreating forms.

Darkwing glared out after them, knowing deep down though that Quackerjack was right. He had not been there for Elmo the one night he had needed him most. But at the same time, that was also the same night he has become Darkwing Duck for the first time. Perhaps it was just an odd twist of fate that the day his best friend needed him the most was the day he became the newest crime fighter of St Canard.

Darkwing sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, LP. Let's go home…"

\----


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

\----

There was a loud bang of noise from somewhere in the large warehouse. After the bang, a loud landslide of rustling, bangs, and thuds came after it. A cry of shock and unhappiness sounded through it all after all the noise quieted down. A jingle of bells was heard along with footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the warehouse.

"I didn't do it!!!" cried out the childish voice of Quackerjack as he looked at the destruction he had caused. All he had wanted was a simple toy. Had he been asking too much when he tried pulling it out from underneath the pile of miscellaneous clutter? Obviously, for the entire mountain of toys, weapons, toy parts, and other random pieces of junk had collapsed.

"Looks like you made one Hell of a mess, Jess" piped up the voice of Mr. Banana Brain. Quackerjack squeaked at the banana doll in his hand as they had been watching the mess fall.

"Mr. Banana Brain!! Such FOUL language! You know better than that!" he scolded, glaring at the doll and pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not bad, Brad" began the doll. "Just misunderstood."

Quackerjack's entire persona changed from scolding to a loving compassion as he clutched the doll closely to the side of his face. "Oooh, I know, Mr. Banana Brain, I know. And it's not fair. But you know, that's just how life is, I suppose…" he sniffed at the thought of just how true that statement was. He knew very well that though the Mr. Banana Brain that he always carried around with him was the only one not loaded up with missiles, knives, guns, or other such dangerous weaponry, they were still a part of the long list of toys that no one dare wished to buy from the crazed toymaker. Quackerjack sighed. "Just like all the rest of my toys…"

Now that silence had filled the warehouse once more, Quackerjack could hear the faint humming sound of some sort of machine. He turned his crazed eyes over to look at the bedroom door that was clear across the large warehouse floor. Toys littered the entire place, most of which were stacked somewhat neatly along the sides of the walls, all their eyes staring down at whoever was before them.

Grabbing his pogo stick, Quackerjack bounced his way over to the bedroom, only stopping in mid bounce in order to hop off the pogo stick, quietly setting it up against the wall beside the entrance to the room. The jester peered into the bedroom, his wild eyes searching for only one thing. Or person.

Megavolt was sleeping on the bed, oblivious to the world as he rested and regained his energy after the last few exhausting days.

The humming sound was coming from a small generator which Megavolt was currently hooked up to by long wires that connected to the generator and into Megavolt's arms. The ends of the wires were little suction cups, which were connected to Megavolt's arms and legs as he slept. The electricity flowed from the generator and into the sleeping rodent's veins so that when he woke up he would be fully charged.

Quackerjack gently sat down on the bed, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping friend, and pulled back the sheets that covered Megavolt, being mindful of the wires as well. He pulled the sheets down to his waist, where he let them go and searched the other's belt. He found the energy meter and read the readings of electricity. Megavolt's battery and himself were completely charged up.

Quackerjack bit his lower beak to keep from giggling madly with joy and gently began shaking Megavolt on the shoulder, hoping to gently wake him up. For the first minute or so of doing this, Quackerjack received no reaction. Pouting, the toymaker began shaking him harder.

Megavolt then began to stir, mumbling in his sleep. "Hmmm…." he groaned. "Stop it…"

"No, Megsy! It's time to wake up!" announced Quackerjack loudly. Megavolt seemed to flinch at the loudness of his voice. Megavolt twisted and turned his body as consciousness slowly came to him, stretching about as he did so. Quackerjack started pulling the suction cups off of him after turning off the generator. Megavolt finally twisted his body around so that he was lying on his back, rubbing at his eyes; his purple goggles and plug hat sitting on the table next to the bed. His boots lay lonely at the bottom of the bed. He blinked up at Quackerjack, who was beaming down at him, looking as excited as a little child on Christmas morning.

Megavolt yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. "Hi…" he mumbled blearily.

"Morning!!" cried out Quackerjack in happiness. The bells at the end of his hat jingled softly as he bent down to give Megavolt a kiss. Pulling himself upright again, Quackerjack watched as Megavolt slowly sat up in bed, the little fuzz of hair he had on the top of his head all messy and out of place.

On a more serious note, Quackerjack asked quietly, "How are you feeling Megs?" His grin had diminished; a sad smile playing on his lips now as he waited for an answer.

Megavolt didn't reply, just sat there in a daze for several minutes while trying to ignore the sawdust in his mind. Quackerjack reached over to the table next to the bed and handed Megavolt his goggles, which the rodent wordlessly put on. Adjusting them, Megavolt looked up at Quackerjack and blinked, everything from the last few days suddenly rushing back to his mind.

"Quacky!" shouted Megavolt, shooting up from his sitting position on the bed and lunging himself closer to Quackerjack, who caught him, startled. Quackerjack held onto Megavolt's arms, whose hands were on the jester's shoulders. Trembling slightly, Megavolt tried to find the right words to say, everything in his mind still a blur.

"P-Paddywhack! He's trying to get to you! I've been trying to stop him but--" his words tumbled over each other in a whirlwind of panic. Quackerjack covered Megavolt's mouth with his free hand after letting go of one of Megavolt's arms and smiled.

"Shhhh! It's okay, Megsy! That's all been taken care of! He's gone!" the jester reassured him. Megavolt just blinked at Quackerjack's words, looking at him as though he had spoken in a different language.

"G-Gone?" repeated Megavolt in his shock.

Quackerjack nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, gone. I took care of him!"

"You did?" inquired Megavolt, still trying to put the pieces together.

Quackerjack nodded, unable to bite back a giggle. "Yeppers! I sure did, Megsy! Oh, you would have been so proud of me, Megs! I handled him all by myself!" He sounded like a giddy little boy who had just learned how to ride his bike without training wheels.

The adrenaline running through Megavolt slowly came to a halt as his grip on Quackerjack's shoulders loosened and his gaze turned to his lap.

"You okay?" whispered Quackerjack into the rodent's ear.

"I don't feel him anymore…" commented Megavolt. Quackerjack raised his eyebrows, leaning down slightly to look at Megavolt's face, since the rodent was looking downward. "Paddywhack…I don't hear him or anything….I….I have control of my body again…" At this he raised his hands a bit to examine them, flexing his fingers and knowing that he was the only one moving them. A small smile crept onto the rodent's face. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Megavolt looked up, a calm expression crossing over his features. "How did you beat him?"

Quackerjack made a small noise, looking away, a frown on his beak. Fidgeting slightly, Quackerjack took his time in finding the right words to say. "He…. took us to his world, where he tricked us into thinking about our worst fears and….it was then that I realized my worst fear…"

"Wearing a business suit and carrying around a briefcase?" guessed Megavolt bluntly. Quackerjack looked him in the eye and blinked, impressed that Megavolt had guessed right, knowing there was no way Megavolt could have actually known.

"Hmm…Yes, actually…" admitted Quackerjack. Megavolt smiled at his correct guess as Quackerjack continued to speak. "At least…I THOUGHT that was my worst fear…" Megavolt gave him a look of interest, waiting for him to continue. "You see, Paddywhack had taken complete control of you and the entire time we were in his world, you were asleep. And as I sat there, depressed, and ready to break down completely, it occurred to me what scared me even more than ever having to be a serious business suit…..wearer…"

Megavolt blinked at Quackerjack's choice of words, confused slightly. "You mean, like a lawyer…?"

"Yeah…one of those…" Quackerjack brushed a hand over Megavolt's cheek. "Anyways, I realized that…losing you was far more frightening than anything else."

Megavolt's eyes widened, truly touched by Quackerjack's words. "Ohhh, Quacky.." he muttered with embarrassment, not entirely sure how to respond to such sentiment. He was grinning like a fool at Quackerjack's words and a spark fizzled out at the end of one of his whiskers.

Sighing and leaning back, Megavolt rubbed his forehead. "Everything just happened so fast…. He….He…came out of nowhere….Paddywhack just showed up…and started talking about getting revenge on you and….. how I was your favorite 'toy'." he shuddered at the memory.

A frown appeared on Quackerjack's beak as he recalled just who it was who had sent Paddywhack to Megavolt. Standing, Quackerjack stood and turned the lamp on, the only light thus far having been from the incoming light outside the single barred window. Megavolt started putting on his boots, which were at the end of the bed.

He took in a deep breath. "Oooh, I always feel so refreshed after a good charge…" he smiled, letting out the air in his lungs.

Quackerjack, who was still standing in front of the lamp he had turned on, didn't say anything, his frown deepening. Noticing Quackerjack's change of mood, Megavolt shot him a curious glance. "What's wrong, Quacky?"

Quackerjack turned around, the bells on his hat no longer jingling. This allowed Megavolt to know immediately that something was bothering his partner in crime. "Paddywhack….didn't just show up out of nowhere…"

Megavolt registered this comment and replied in a droll voice, "Well, he sort of did, actually….I mean, he just came up out of the shadows…"

Quackerjack shook his head, his face still solemn. "That's not what I meant, Megs. I meant, he didn't just randomly come to find you…"

"I know…It's because he knew you and I were so close…" countered Megavolt, not understanding what Quackerjack was trying to tell him.

Quackerjack's eye twitched out of irritation as he balled a fist, trying his best not to get too upset. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt so furious. He rarely got this furious; unless he was watching a Whiffle Boy commercial. The last he had felt this agitated and furious was when he suffered through that whole Whiffle Boy obsession and sudden need to kill its creator, Mr. Meddle.

"That's not what I meant, Megavolt!!" shouted Quackerjack, finally snapping. Megavolt gave the jester a look of surprise, having not expected such an outburst. "He didn't always know how important you are to me! Someone told him! Someone told him to go after you to get to me!"

This information slowly sank in as Megavolt stared at Quackerjack. Someone had told Paddywhack to come after him? Someone had sent that crazy, possessive monster to come and capture him? To torture him? "Someone….did this to me?" clarified Megavolt, making sure he was hearing all this right. Quackerjack nodded, not a hint of joking on his persona.

"Of course, Megs. Someone had to have told Paddywhack to get to you…He would never have figured it out on his own…" explained Quackerjack.

"Who did it!?" hissed Megavolt, suddenly pissed. When Quackerjack didn't reply immediately, he asked again, only this time, more demandingly. "WHO DID IT!? Who sent that monster after me!?"

"Liquidator" was his simple reply.

Megavolt blinked. "Liquidator!? As in….Liquidator….fellow ex member of the Fearsome Five!? THAT Liquidator!?"

Quackerjack shrugged, tilting his head to one side, "Is there really any other Liquidator?"

Megavolt opened his mouth to say something witty but found himself too worked up to say anything back. His plug hat sparked with electricity as his temper started. "How could he have done that!? I thought we were friends!"

Quackerjack seemed unbiased by Megavolt's question and only walked up to the rodent, bringing him into a gentle hug, only to be pushed away by Megavolt, who was now glowering out in front of him as he thought more about Liquidator's betrayal. In his anger, Megavolt's body began to glow a blue hue of raw electricity.

"Where is he!?" snarled Megavolt, fully intent on making Liquidator pay for what he did to him.

"Where do you think!?" hissed Quackerjack, just as equally furious with their ex- team member. "With Bushroot."

"Greenhouse?" inquired the rodent.

"Where else?" replied Quackerjack indignantly.

Megavolt pulled Quackerjack close by wrapping an arm around the jester's shoulders, his free hand sparkling with electricity. "I think its fine time we go and visit our dear friend…Liquidator."

With a gleam of mischief in his crazed eyes, Quackerjack beamed at the prospect.

\----

The roaring sound the engine of the Ratcatcher was making echoed throughout the Tower as it entered the elevator that brought the vehicle up to the very top. Darkwing cut the power and the roaring stopped as he jumped off the driver's seat.

Launchpad stood and got out of the sidecar, stretching as he did so. But the expression on the tall pilot was grim. He watched as Darkwing wordlessly walked over to his dressing area and changed out of his Darkwing Duck attire and into his striped sweater.

"Bushroot didn't come back with us, DW…" ventured Launchpad quietly, not entirely sure how Drake was going to respond. He knew very well that Drake was already in a sour mood after the exchange between him and Quackerjack regarding Megavolt. Not to mention the subject of Bushroot was probably a topic he currently didn't wish to discuss. But Launchpad did, for unlike Drake, the friendly pilot had become friends with the mutant plant duck. He enjoyed hearing what the ex-criminal had to say about his plants and experiments, finding it fascinating on what the mutant could do with his abilities. Not to mention, Bushroot was great for gardening tips, smiled Launchpad, who was attempting to start a small garden in the corner of Drake's back yard.

Coming out from changing, Drake walked back over towards the Ratcatcher, examining the tires. Launchpad knew he wasn't about to receive any sort of response from Drake and therefore cleared his throat, deciding to take on a different approach.

"Look, DW, don't listen to what ol' Quackerjack said. He was just tryin' to get to ya" spoke Launchpad softly. He knew he was walking on eggshells at this point.

"That overgrown clown!" snarled Drake, allowing Launchpad to know that Drake's silence had ended and his fury was awake. "He has no idea just how important Megavo---err, Elmo was to me back in our high school days! Elmo had been my only friend and to know that he's now living with that insane psychopath nut job….." he couldn't continue, just groaned loudly, putting his hands on his head. A moment later he recovered, taking in a deep breath and Launchpad watched as the color returned to his friend's face.

"It's okay, DW. Megavolt knows you care and that's all that matters. Heck, he even came to you for help that one time, remember DW? It wasn't that long ago, either" the pilot pointed out.

Drake slowly nodded, remembering very well how Megavolt had needed his help to find Quackerjack during the jester's rage fiasco several weeks ago. At the time, he had been stressed and annoyed with working with Megavolt and under the conditions, who wouldn't have been? But they had made a good team, even sharing an introduction in Meddle's mansion.

Drake slowly nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, LP. I just can't let Quackerjack's words get to me….Of course that insane jester is going to say that to me. He was just trying to get to me…yep, yep, yep….He can't get to me that easily!" boasted Drake. Launchpad just rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend's ego, amazed by the sudden change in mood.

Seeing his chance, Launchpad cleared his throat once more, now examining the controls to the Ratcatcher. He reached over and made sure the knobs to the controls were still functional. Loose wire; he would have to fix that. "Bushroot didn't come home with us, though DW…"

Drake, who was sitting on top of the Ratcatcher, glanced up at this, his expression blank. "He left with Liquidator" was all he replied in dull tone.

Launchpad fought back the urge to sigh, only to make a grunting noise as he opened the panel up underneath the steering wheel to look at the loose wire. "I had been hoping he was going to come back home with us…"

"As I just said, he left with Liquidator" repeated Drake more gruffly, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

Launchpad tried to find the right words to say, but it was hard since he was now distracted by the wires he was fixing. Drake hopped off the Ratcatcher and wiped off his hands with a nearby towel, waiting for Launchpad to finish up so that they could go back to the house. "Does that mean Liquidator kidnapped him?" he finally asked, and immediately regretted his question.

"No, LP! That's not what it means! Bushroot left with Liquidator because he wanted to! Him and Liquidator are best friends! He's obviously tired of being with us and went back to his old ways!" snapped Drake furiously, throwing down the towel he had been holding. Looking up and seeing the crushed expression on his best friend, Drake calmed down, feeling guilty. "Look, LP, I know you liked Bushroot and that you were his friend, but I guess he just no longer wanted to stay with us. I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm sure he liked being your friend, but…I'm sure it was hard for Bushroot here."

Launchpad nodded, a small smile forming on his beak. "Yeah, I know, DW. You're right. I just wish he would have been more happy here."

Drake smiled and patiently waited for Launchpad to finish up. They didn't speak until they reached the blue chairs that would take them home.

As they both sat down, Launchpad commented, "But you know, he did make a great gardening helper." Drake just rolled his eyes with a smile and hit the Mouse Detective that sent them spinning back home.

\------------

The greenhouse was silent as the moon waned down on the plants, giving off a shimmering glow on the plants. Two of the three occupants in the house of plants were currently sleeping peacefully in the warm humidity of the Greenhouse.

Bushroot slept in his favorite pot of soil, using the same little short-stemmed bush as a pillow, as he always did. Spike was curled up like a dog at the edge of the large green pot of soil, little dustings of soil floating about on the floor with each heavy breath the Venus Fly Trap took.

Liquidator however, was far from asleep. His mind was in too much turmoil to even fathom sleep. That, and he couldn't stop staring at Bushroot's sleeping form. He had missed Bushroot so much all those months they had been separated. It was hard for him to believe that he was seeing Bushroot now.

Before Paddywhack had delivered Bushroot to him, Liquidator had not given much thought into Bushroot's reaction to his 'kidnapping'. He had been too busy thinking of how joyous it would be to see Bushroot again; his little sapling. He had been selfish to think Bushroot wouldn't be furious with him and had been even more selfish to ignore the consequences.

He knew Quackerjack would be furious with him after discovering what he had done to Megavolt, but at the time, he hadn't thought about it, nor cared.

Sloshed into a puddle on the floor, Liquidator could just barely see Bushroot's sleeping form over the top of the planting pot he was in. He watched each breath Bushroot took, remembering in the back of his mind that Bushroot had once told him he didn't have to actually breathe to survive and now simply did it out of habit.

Liquidator slowly shook his head. There was once a time when the watery canine had been cruel to Bushroot and over-estimated the mutant plant duck. There was a time when he bossed Bushroot around, and demanded love from him. But Liquidator wasn't like that anymore. Not after losing him. Both of them had been tricked by Negaduck to hate each other, but when they realized what had happened, Bushroot still left him, telling Liquidator that he was too harsh and cruel to him.

Loneliness had a tendency to mess with people. It made them think differently about their past actions, and regret was often a best friend to loneliness. He regretted ever treating Bushroot so roughly and prayed that the mutant plant duck could forgive him. While Liquidator was still a criminal, his heart had softened greatly in the past few months, wishing only to spend time with his Reggie. And commit a few crimes from time to time, grinned Liquidator.

Liquidator was now just grateful he had the love of his life back. With a grin, he slowly started to drift to sleep, when the sound from the front door of the greenhouse reached his canine ears. Perking his head up out of the puddle known as his body, Liquidator inquisitively listened for anymore noise. He heard the front door shut behind whoever had opened it. Sloshing upwards and now standing in his full liquid form, Liquidator made stealth movements towards the doors, sinking down into a puddle once more and slinking across the ground to see what could be causing the trouble. In the back of his mind he knew Bushroot was still blissfully unaware of what was happening as he slept and hoped to keep it that way.

Now near the door, Liquidator found nothing that was out of the ordinary, and just as he was about to head back to Bushroot and Spike, a jolt of pain went through his entire being, catching him so off guard that he liquefied back into his canine form in pain, giving out a shout. "Youch!" he hollered.

He whirled around to see the shadowy figures of Megavolt and Quackerjack standing a few feet away, the small amount of light making it hard for Liquidator to fully see them. The leaves from the trees and other flora they stood under blocked light in some places, and as Megavolt took a step closer, he stepped into a light which reached only the crazed eyes behind his goggles. Liquidator was stunned to realize that the pain he had felt a moment prior had been a shock of electricity, courtesy of Megavolt.

The jingle of bells broke the silence between the three of them. All Liquidator could see of Quackerjack was one of the large puffy sleeves of his outfit, his large red shoes, and one of the ends of his jester hat.

"Well, well, well, Quacky, look at the puddle of mildew we have here…" sneered Megavolt in his nasally voice.

Liquidator's lips formed into a deep frown as he readied himself for whatever the two of them had up their sleeves.

Quackerjack gave out an insane cackle at Megavolt's remark. "Hahahhahahaha! Are you sure its not a puddle of sewer drainage?"

"Quit with the jibes and tell me what you want?" demanded an irritated Liquidator. He knew this wasn't going to be enjoyable.

Megavolt's smirk changed into a deep frown, his hands starting to glow with electricity. "Oooh, I'll tell you what I want….I want to make you pay for what you put me through!" The rodent took a few steps towards Liquidator, who in turn sloshed backwards slightly.

"I didn't put you through anything--" began Liquidator but was cut off by Quackerjack.

"LIAR!" he spat scathingly. He was still standing in the shadows, his arms crossed as he glared viciously at Liquidator.

Megavolt took in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at Liquidator, his plug hat sparking with electricity and sparks of blue. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have your body controlled by something else?" Liquidator gulped, averting his eyes from Megavolt's crazed, mismatched ones, which were currently boring into his own. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have absolutely no control over your body and watching it move and do things you don't want it to do?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question, Liquidator remained silent. It was then that Quackerjack stepped out of the shadows and walked up next to Megavolt. He pointed an accusing finger at the watery canine. "YOU were the one who sent that monster after Megsy!"

Liquidator had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, having been hearing this far too many times now. "Look, " he snarled through barred teeth. "I told you my reasons….I wanted to see Bushroot! Had I had ANY inkling that he would do something like that to you I would never have--"

"Yes, you would have!" accused Quackerjack, interrupting the ex-salesman once more. In a mocking, girlish voice he continued, "Because you would have wanted to see Bushy…"

Megavolt, who had been standing there listening to them, leaned backwards, the sparks at his hands and plug hat vanishing. He leaned back towards Quackerjack and whispered something into the jester's ears. Megavolt's words made the toymaker giggle with excitement as they both turned menacing glares at Liquidator.

Sighing, Liquidator sagged his shoulders slightly. "Oh, honestly…..Can't we just forgive and forget?"

Megavolt froze, as did Quackerjack, and the two of them looked at each other. "You know, Quacky, he has a point. I probably will forget about all this in a day or so…"

Quackerjack took this into consideration, placing a hand under his chin for several moments. He then dropped his hand and looked back at Megavolt, both of them wearing the same knowing look.

In sync, they both said at once, "All the more reason to get revenge right here, right now!"

Liquidator blinked, taking another slosh backwards.

"Quacky, ol' friend ol' pal, you did remember to bring your cooking supplies tonight, right?" asked Megavolt innocently.

"Why, yes, I did, my dear friend and companion! I would NEVER forget something so important!" he giggled with enthusiasm. Without another moment's haste, Quackerjack whipped out from behind his back a cake mix box and some spoons. Quackerjack started laughing hysterically. "I sure do hope you're in the mood for cake tonight, Megsy! Cause you and me will be feasting on Liquidator flavored cake!"

"Hmm….probably bad for the digestive system though…" mumbled Megavolt.

Liquidator panicked once he saw the large box of cooking mix, knowing from experience that anything of the sort would be trouble for him. He was just grateful they hadn't decided to use--

Even as Liquidator was thinking of his worst fear, he stopped thinking to himself and paid more attention to what his two ex partners in crime were devising next.

"Ooh, Megsy….I'm so silly…!" sighed Quackerjack, tossing aside the box of cake mix. Megavolt gave him a questioning look. Liquidator could tell that all of this was a role play of sorts and that all of this had been planned out. He could just tell by their antics. "I brought the "No Sugar added" kind… It's no fun without sugar…"

Megavolt gave a mock pout. "Oh well, I have a better idea instead. You know how you and I were talking about how Bushroot doesn't have any statues in his Greenhouse?"

Before Quackerjack could respond, Liquidator hurled a large water ball at the two of them, which struck them both in the stomach, sending them flying several feet backwards where they landed in the bushes. Sparks of electricity flew everywhere as Megavolt yelped in pain.

"I suggest you two learn how to act better, because this audience member is not amused!" he told them. He watched as Quackerjack acrobatically jumped up and quickly helped Megavolt stand up. "Feeling angry, feeling furious, feeling the need to get rid of the urge for revenge? Then maybe you need some anger management!!"

Megavolt swore colorfully under his breath. "Doooh, you shorted me out you useless collection of H2O…"

Quackerjack leaned towards the rodent's ear. "Way to go on the name calling" he whispered sarcastically. Megavolt just grunted in reply and annoyance. "No, actually," said Quackerjack more loudly so that Liquidator could hear as well. "What Megs here was trying to say before you RUDELY interrupted, was that Bushroot doesn't have any statues in here." he looked up at the Greenhouse and flora around them. "We think it's time to change that…."

Hidden in the bushes, Megavolt and Quackerjack started pulling at something that was at their feet. Before Liquidator could react, the two of them used all their strength and scooped up in their arms a large heavy bag of a cement mixture powder and hurled it at the unexpected Liquidator.

Shouting out in alarm, Liquidator did what he could to dodge it, sloshing his body backwards, but too much of his liquid body had been hit with the cement mixture and he was unable to move. Grunting, Liquidator tried pulling at his watery feet in hopes to get out of the cement that was now being created. He felt his legs begin to get heavy as the powdery mixture mixed in with his liquid body. After several minutes of fighting, Liquidator began to feel his body grow tired, the cement now rising up closer to his neck and head, flooding through his arms.

Megavolt and Quackerjack stood and watched, snickering. "Now you'll know what it's like to not be able to control your body….to not be able to move on your own…" hissed Megavolt.

"NOOO!!!" cried out the familiar voice of Bushroot from behind Megavolt and Quackerjack. Before the jester or rodent could react, Bushroot pushed past them to get to Liquidator, who's liquid body was now a thick moist mass of cement that was quickly drying. "Likky!!!" cried out Bushroot in alarm. He ran straight up to Liquidator, his roots getting into the cement that was now his lover's body.

"Stay….away….Reggie…" grunted Liquidator warningly. "Keep your roots out of the cement…..You won't be able to get out once it dries…"

Bushroot ignored his warnings altogether, not caring as he frantically tried to think of a way to get Liquidator out of this mess. Nearly tripping in Liquidator's wet cement body, Bushroot grabbed onto Liquidator's arms to support himself, getting cement all over his leafy hands as they slid slightly through the cement. "Likky! What's going on!? Isn't there some way for you to get out of this stuff!?"

"Even the great power of the Liquidator can't fight the powder cement which has currently taken over my H2O particles" Liquidator informed him bitterly. Bushroot kept moving his roots in hopes to keep the cement from drying as quickly around them. He then remembered that Megavolt and Quackerjack were still standing behind him, snickering as they watched the scene unfold before them. Growling with anger and frustration, Bushroot looked up to the trees above them, telepathically asking his plant friends for help.

Sensing what Bushroot was doing, Megavolt and Quackerjack both whipped around just in time to dodge two large braches that were coming to try and grab them from behind. Quackerjack dodged the branch that was coming after him far more accurately than Megavolt, who tripped in the bushes and flora at his feet.

With another silent command from Bushroot, the flowers, grass, and bushes began entangling themselves around Megavolt's limbs, who was trying his hardest to fight them off as he laid there on the ground, struggling. "You overgrown weeds!!! You would all be ashes if I wasn't shorted out!!!" he snapped at them, pulling his hardest to get a bushes' branches off of him.

"Megsy!" hollered out Quackerjack in alarm. No later than his cry was spoken did the plants around Quackerjack try doing the same thing to him. Practically dancing in an informal fashion as he attempted to keep the flora around him from latching onto his feet, Quackerjack gave out a shout of pain. He stopped dancing and his hands went instantly to his behind, which, as he noted with a glance behind him, had just been bitten by a ruthless looking Spike. The Venus-Fly Trap growled and snarled at the jester, in a position that a dog would be in as it prepared to start chasing a mailman.

"Hey! No biting there! That's off limits! You hear!?" shouted Quackerjack begrudgingly.

Bushroot gave a small smile as he glanced back at loyal Spike, but his attention quickly went back to Liquidator, who was becoming more and more dry by the second.

"Step aside, Reggie. Before you get stuck in the cement…" strained Liquidator. Again, Bushroot remained where he was, ignoring Liquidator's warnings. He took a leafy hand and rubbed it along Liquidator's grey chest.

"But….I may never see you again…" whispered Bushroot quietly.

"Don't be silly, Reggie. Not even cement can contain the great wonders of the Liquidator for too long…" Bushroot blinked at this, having suspected that Liquidator would not have been able to evaporate from the cement.

"Really? How long do you think it will be then? Until you can evaporate out of the cement and go back to your liquid form?"

The cement around Bushroot's roots was becoming solid and the mutant immediately lifted his roots in an attempt to stop it, not finished with saying goodbye to Liquidator. "Judging by the humidity in your Greenhouse, I would say a couple of days. Keep it nice and toasty in here Reggie and the cement will bleed quicker, allowing me to escape my concrete prison."

Bushroot took in a deep breath. "If you say so. Besides, it's the first week of winter, so of course I'm going to keep it extra warm in here…You know that…"

The cement was almost done drying and it was harder for Liquidator to move and talk and Bushroot found it more difficult to move his roots. He managed to free his roots and hands from Liquidator's cement form just in time. The canine moved his arm out slowly, reaching out to Bushroot and stopped as the cement dried completely. Taking a step back from Liquidator, Bushroot wrung his hands together, a depressed look on his beak. Now that the cement was dry he would just have to wait for Liquidator to escape.

Stepping onto the now dry concrete of Liquidator's body, he kissed Liquidator on the lips, even though he knew Liquidator probably couldn't feel it. "See you in a few days, Likky…"

"Would you just get off of me!!??" Megavolt's shout broke through Bushroot's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He turned around to see that Quackerjack and Megavolt were still trying their hardest to break free of the plants that were now relentlessly attacking them. Quackerjack's toy teeth were all around the jester's feet, trying to chomp their way through the plants, but there were so many of them that most of the toy teeth ended up getting tangled themselves. Megavolt was now almost completely wrapped up in the grass that had grown long and thick blades, still having not been able to stand up. Several vines were wrapped around Quackerjack's torso, which the jester was pulling at with all his might in an attempt to get free of them.

"You all don't play fair!!" he began to wail, knowing the battle against the plants was a lost cause. "We're outnumbered, Megsy! There's too many of them!" he sounded like he was about to burst into tears, his voice rapt with emotion. When the only response he'd gotten from Megavolt were muffled grunts, Quackerjack looked over to see that the grass blades had wrapped around Megavolt so tightly that he was now bound entirely, unable to move save for a bit of squirming. The grass blades were covering Megavolt's mouth, making him unable to speak.

"MEGS!!" cried Quackerjack in alarm and the moment he let go of the vines around his torso, the vines lifted the jester up into the air, which only made the jester shout out in anger.

Bushroot just continued to watch from where he stood, debating on what should be done about the two. He had woken up from his slumber from the shouts and threats and was miserable at the fact that he had been too late to try to help Liquidator from the powdery cement mix, but he knew there was no point in dwelling on it. Liquidator seemed pretty confident that he would be able to escape the concrete within a few days.

"Alright, Alright!" shouted Bushroot over top of Quackerjack's screams of anger. It strained his baritone voice to do it, but he knew it was the only way to grab Quackerjack's attention. The jester stopped his screaming only to glare down at Bushroot since he was now several feet above the ground. His crazed eyes then turned to Megavolt, who was now surrounded in a thick mass of grass that covered his whole body, keeping him from moving much. Megavolt and Quackerjack met each other's gaze and Megavolt gave him a pained look since the grass blades were digging into his skin tightly to keep him in place.

Quackerjack's thumping heart caught in his throat, barely able to swallow as he saw Megavolt's pained expression. His mind began to reel as he tried to think of ways of escaping but even as he thought desperately all he could see was in his mind was the color red. Fury welled up inside him. He glared down at Bushroot. How are Bushroot do this to them!?

As Quackerjack barred his teeth in fury, a cold cruel voice entered his mind. 'Kill him….You know you want to….He hurt Megavolt…..your favorite plaaaaaayyyymate…….' Quackerjack struggled harder against the vines that bound him in place. 'You loooooove him soooooooo much you hate to seeeeee him huuuuurt.'

In the back of Quackerjack's mind, another voice, this one of reason, told him that it was Paddywhack's voice that he was hearing in his mind. But for whatever reason, he found it difficult to pay any attention to it. All that he cared about right now was that Megavolt was tied up and in pain and now Quackerjack had some killing to do.

'Killing?' the voice of reason in his mind asked. 'Since when did you kill, Quackerjack? You torture people, not kill.'

Quackerjack pulled as hard as he could on the vines and brought one of them up to his large beak where he began gnawing at it with his buckteeth. Seeing this, Bushroot immediately took action.

"Quackerjack! Don't BITE them!!" he lifted his arms up, commanding the vines to let go, not wishing to see his precious vines be bitten at. The vines retracted back to the trees and Quackerjack fell in a heap on the ground. Taking a tentative step forward, Bushroot nearly jumped out of his skin when one of Quackerjack's hands grabbed just above his ankle. The jester jerked his hand back, making Bushroot fall to the ground on his back with a grunt.

The grass around Megavolt loosened and the rodent was able to slap away the remaining plants that bound him. Panting slightly as he stood up and walked over to Bushroot and Quackerjack, Megavolt said in between breaths, "Whoa, talk about grass stains. Come on, Quacky, let's get of out of here. We did our job…" he looked down to see his yellow jump suit covered in green stains. He looked back up to where he knew Quackerjack and Bushroot were on the ground, hidden by tall grass and more bushes. "Quacky?"

He then could hear strained grunts coming from Bushroot and the electrical rodent took a few steps forward to see Quackerjack on top of Bushroot, strangling the poor mutant plant duck.

"Not….until…I kill…..this weed" hissed Quackerjack between his own grunts of anger. Megavolt blinked at Quackerjack's words, not believing what he was hearing. "QUACKERJACK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" demanded Megavolt, outraged to see what his jester friend was doing.

"Like I said, killing this weed" replied Quackerjack. Megavolt immediately set himself into action, pulling himself behind Quackerjack and gripped his arms around the jester's torso and pulling in an attempt to stop him.

Bushroot struggled under Quackerjack's grip. He was thankful for the fact that he didn't need to breath in order to survive, otherwise he assumed he would already be dead. But it didn't mean Quackerjack's grip didn't hurt like hell around his neck.

'Kill hiiiiim….' Paddywhack's voice continued to say in Quackerjack's mind. 'He hurt your Megsyyyyy…..now he needs to diiiiieeeee.'

"Quackerjack, why are you doing this!? Yeah, sure, he tortured us a bit just now with his plants, but can you blame him!? I mean, we just turned Likky into a statue!" reasoned Megavolt, trying to make Quackerjack realize this wasn't necessary.

"He was hurting you Megavolt…and those who try to hurt you need to be punished…" whispered Quackerjack in a deep raspy voice that Megavolt knew wasn't his own. It was a strange combination of Quackerjack's and Paddywhack's voices.

Letting go of Quackerjack, Megavolt stepped back, seeing Bushroot's pained look. Grimacing, Megavolt knew he had no choice. He hated to do it, but he knew that once Quackerjack set his mind on something, there was very little that could stop him. He was shorted out, meaning he couldn't use his powers like he would have preferred, all the more reason why he had to do this. Megavolt threw his leg back and kicked Quackerjack as hard as he possibly could in the ribcage. The blow sent Quackerjack tumbling to his side, howling in pain as he let go of Bushroot and grabbed at his ribcage.

Bushroot quickly scooted backwards several feet, gasping as he took a leafy hand and rubbed at his sore throat.

Quackerjack grunted and squirmed in pain on the floor, kicking his legs back and forth unconsciously.

"I suggest you step away further" advised Megavolt, giving Bushroot a side glance. Bushroot did just that; he stumbled to his feet and hid behind Liquidator's statue, peeking around to watch what Megavolt was going to do next.

The rodent got on his knees and softly said, "Quacky, why did you do that?"

Quackerjack, still moaning in pain in the grass, opened his eyes to look up at Megavolt, not bothering to sit up from the floor. "The real question is….why did you just do THAT…..to me..?"

"I had to stop you somehow from killing Bushroot" the rodent pointed out. "And seeing as how I'm shorted out--"

"You mean you're not pissed at him for attacking us with his plants!?" demanded Quackerjack, not letting his friend finish. Megavolt gathered Quackerjack up into his arms, which the jester allowed without resistance.

"Not nearly as pissed as you are. Why all the anger, Quacky? This isn't like you…" replied Megavolt, taking his hands and wrapping them around Quackerjack's torso, the jester's back to him, and gently rubbed at Quackerjack's ribcage. The ex-toymaker hissed slightly at the pain it caused but did nothing to stop Megavolt.

Quackerjack winced and grimaced at his question. "I…I heard Paddywhack's voice in my head… I still do…." Megavolt's eyes widened at this. "He wants me to kill anyone who hurts you…"

"And you're listening to him!?" asked Megavolt incredulously.

"It's hard not to….its like he's controlling me… Controlling my thoughts and emotions…." Megavolt froze at his words, his eyes wide as plates. He brought Quackerjack closer to him.

"That's why you were so pissed at Darkwing last night…" piped up Bushroot, still hiding safely behind Liquidator's concrete body. "I wondered why you were so tense…."

Quackerjack's realization was written all over his face. Last night he had been so full of anger and for reasons that didn't really make sense. What Darkwing had said was true; he had only been trying catch Megavolt before he fell. What was wrong with that? Nothing.

It was Paddywhack. Paddywhack was behind this. Again, Darkwing had guessed correctly to be suspicious in thinking that Paddywhack wasn't gone. Quackerjack twirled around to look at Megavolt. "Megsy! It's him! It's Paddywhack! He's trying to control me! What do I do!?"

Megavolt gave him a serious and solemn look. "Fight back."

'Noooooooo…..kill…….kill!' Paddywhack's voice spoke up, telling this to Quackerjack in the jester's mind.

Quackerjack clutched his head, wincing as he tried to block out Paddywhack's words. Megavolt held him close, knowing what his friend and companion was going through. "Ignore him, Quacky. Killing is not the right thing to do…..I know you love me and everything, and I love you too, but this is taking things too far….This is insane…even for you, Quacky. It's not right to kill so easily, even if it is because you love someone…"

Quackerjack focused in on Megavolt's words, trying to focus his mind on nothing but what his friend was telling him; ignoring Paddywhack's taunts and suggestions of killing. "I won't kill…" Quackerjack gasped out after minutes of concentration. He was still in Megavolt's arms, clutching his head as he sat in a loose fetal position in Megavolt's lap. "I'm not listening to you anymore, Paddywhack!!" shouted the jester. A whirlwind of air suddenly came blowing down on Megavolt and Quackerjack and all three of them could clearly hear Paddywhack's cries of desperation as Paddywhack left Quackerjack's mind.

"!!!!!" cried Paddywhack as the ghostly monster was hurled away from Megavolt and Quackerjack. Bushroot hid behind Liquidator once more but peeked around just in time to see the ghost of Paddywhack fade away and vanish along with the blowing wind.

A calmness fell upon the Greenhouse; an eerie silence. It was soothing to all three of them as they all sat there taking in what had just taken place.

Quackerjack fell back into Megavolt's embrace, sighing. "I'm sorry, Bushy…" he apologized quietly. Bushroot had barely heard him, but he smiled when he did.

"I-It's okay…..Paddywhack had been controlling you….And…as for Likky…" he stepped out from his hiding spot and slowly walked up to them. "Frankly, I'm pissed that you did such a thing to him…." Both Megavolt and Quackerjack gave him wary looks, already exhausted as it was. "But I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm tired of pointing the finger at people to blame. I don't want there to be any tension between us. You guys may not have, but I've always considered you two my friends, despite the jokes and jibes you may have shot at me on my behalf, but….it's okay. Truce?"

Quackerjack nodded and a moment later, Megavolt did the same. The three of them continued to sit in silence wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
